Of Love, Valentines, and 13 Crystal Roses
by Jetredgirl
Summary: Every year after the dream Sarah had about The Labyrinth, they came, the crystal roses. The 13th year, that was the one that changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

It started the Valentine's Day before she turned 16 that spring.

Sarah had come home from a typical day in high school to find a package had been delivered for her.

"Sarah look!" Her stepmother pointed to the red brocade box sitting on the table. "You got a Valentine!"

"From who?" Sarah asked. She picked up the box and examined it.

Karen watched over her shoulder, smiling. "I really don't know. Beautiful box though! Open and see!"

Curious, the teenager carefully untied the lace ribbon and opened the lid.

"Ohhh..Sarah.." Karen breathed. It was a perfect crystal rose, deep red and exquisitely cut. Obviously expensive. It was long stemmed and made to sit up in a crystal vase that was also included.

Sarah was almost afraid to touch it, but gingerly lifted it out of the box and held it. "Wow...did Dad send me this?" She turned to ask her stepmother.

"I doubt it Sarah. He got you a box of candy but don't tell him I told you it was supposed to be a surprise after dinner. That is from someone else. There is a card at the bottom." She pointed out.

Sarah took it out and opened the envelope. She noted that the paper was thick and well made, not just cheap stationary, but like the paper she had seen in expensive gift shops, sold by the sheet.

When she unfolded the note inside, she was even more surprised.

 _Beloved Sarah,_

 _Look for me when the 13th rose appears._

 _With sincere affection on Valentine's Day._

 _Love,_

 _J._

Sarah couldn't believe it. She read the fancy, loopy script over and over, trying to figure out who on earth "J" could possibly be.

Karen took the card from her and read it then handed it back. "Who is that?"

Sarah tucked the rose and card back into the box and held it to her chest. "I'm not sure, Karen. Must be someone from school."

"I'm impressed. Some certainly likes you. Oh Sarah..a secret admirer! How sweet!" Karen grinned at her stepdaughter.

Sarah nodded, at a loss for words. "I'm going to take this upstairs."

She turned at dashed up the stairs, going into her room and closing the door.

She sat at her vanity and took the vase out, then placed the rose within.

It sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight as she ran her fingers over it. She read the note again.

"Who are you?" She asked out loud. "And what does this note mean?"

No answer came as she sat there, trying to figure out where such a gift had come from.

"Sarah your father's home!" She heard from downstairs.

Looking at the clock she realized she had been sitting there for almost 2 hours, thinking at staring at the rose.

She sighed and stood. "Alright!" She called back. "Coming!"

Karen had made a nice dinner and Sarah's father gave his wife and daughter each a heart shaped box of candy, and Toby got a stuffed bear and a lollipop.

He was concerned as Karen told him about the fancy gift Sarah had received, but his daughter assured him she would be careful and let him know when she found out who it was.

Robert was worried that his daughter was too young for such things.

Later that night as Sarah crawled into bed, she was still trying to figure out the mysterious gift. "I suppose whoever it is will come forward."

She watched as the rose, in direct line with her window, seemed to sparkle even more in the light of the full moon.

"Whoever you are...Happy Valentines Day." She whispered, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

As she slept a snowy owl came to rest outside her window. He kept watch through the night, and as the sun began to rise, flew away and disappeared into the sky.  
_

Year after year, no matter where she was, Sarah received a crystal rose on Valentine's Day.

She graduated High School and went off to college, and still they found her. They never broke, nor the color ever faded.

Every year as she opened the box inevitably waiting for her, she would hope the sender would leave some clue, but the notes were all the same. The roses, however, where all different shades of red and pink, from the lightest blush to a red so deep it appeared black until the light hit it. She would place each one with the others in the vase, and smile.

The 12th rose found her when she was 26 and in London, visiting her mother on holiday. Linda had moved there a few years before when she had gotten a part in a play there, and fell in love with the city, so she stayed.

Sarah didn't mind traveling there at all. She had brought her roses with her, because they had become her most precious belongings.

"Oh my Sarah, those are gorgeous!" Linda exclaimed as she took them out to add the rose she had just received to the collection.

"Thank you," Sarah answered. "I have become very attached to them over the years." She admired the glass flower in her hand, another red, but shot through with streaks of baby pink.

"And you still don't know who sends them? How romantic!" Linda practically swooned. "Whoever it is must adore you."

Sarah smiled at her overdramatic mother. "Well, Maybe next year I'll find out. It will be the 13th rose." She showed her mother the note.

"Oh I bet it's someone you went to school with. How lovely. High school sweethearts?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Who ever it is, if he was there, never showed himself. I went out with exactly 2 guys in high school and I doubt either one of them had the resources to afford these or find me wherever I am. "

"You better keep me posted, sweetie." Sarah's mother told her. "This guy really has it bad for you."

Sarah said nothing, but placed her vase with it's roses on the dresser then left the room to go out for dinner with her mother and her boyfriend.

She gave the dozen roses one last look, and closed the door.  
_

Sarah, now 27, woke up on the morning of the 13th Valentine's Day wondering what the day would bring.

As soon as she rose and was drinking coffee, the intercom and buzzer that was attached to the doorman downstairs in the building where she rented her small apartment came to life.

"Miss Williams, there is a package for you!"

She threw on her robe and dashed downstairs, where the day manager waited holding a box. "Here you are. What is it?" The older woman asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Sarah relied, taking it and speeding back upstairs to open it in private.

She got to her apartment and went inside, taking it to her coffee table where her other roses sat, and sat on the sofa. She removed the lid and gasped.

This rose was clear, but unlike the others, it's pedals were fully opened. She held it up and saw that it was not quite clear, but iridescent. She placed it in the middle of the others and it reflected all the colors of all the other flowers.

She took the note out of the box and opened it.

 _A budding beauty fully realized, like you._

 _Tonight my love, as promised._

 _Be ready at 7pm._

 _Love,_

 _J._

Sarah spent the day pampering herself. She got her hair done and had a manicure and pedicure. She took a long bath, and took her time applying makeup, perfume, and dressing in a long sheath of red silk she had been saving for months. She wanted to look perfect. The strappy sandals she had bought were a perfect match to the color of the dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror, happy with the results. The dress was backless, with lacings going across and tying at the small of her back, and was slit up the side to mid thigh.

Whoever had been wooing her all these years, she figured, deserved to have the woman he had such a fondness for look her best.

At 5 minutes to seven Sarah sat nervously on the chair in her living room staring at the door.

The intercom buzzed and she jumped. She calmed herself and pressed the button to speak to the night doorman. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor, Miss Williams, a man. Are you expecting someone?" Came the voice of Mr. Parsons, who sounded a bit suspicious. Truthfully Sarah had very few visitors besides family. She was a bit of an introvert and dated infrequently.

"I am, thank you please send him up."

"Will do Sarah. Go on up." She could tell he had turned to address the man.

Sarah listened see if she could her a voice but didn't hear a thing, so she moved away from the intercom and she stood by the door waiting. A moment later she could hear light footsteps approaching her door.

There was a pause, and a knock.

She looked through the peephole but saw only a large bouquet of flowers the man was holding, and what looked to be a head of blonde hair.

"Here you go." She said to herself.

She reached out with a shaking hand and took a deep breath pulled open the door.

The man that stood there, smiling, was the last man she ever expected to see. A man she had thought was conjured up from the depths of her teenage imagination, but she recognized him immediately. No one else could look like that.

"Goblin King?!" She said, shocked, taking a step back.

His blue eyes twinkling merrily, his smile widened. "Hello Sarah. I believe you were expecting me? You look magnificent, love."

Sarah felt lightheaded all of the sudden.

The Goblin King's expression changed from happy to concerned. "Sarah dear, are you alright?"

That was the last thing she heard as the world spun and went dark.

 **This is fluff. Pure unadulterated fluff, and some of the "good stuff" later. It will just be a few chapters long. Just for fun to celebrate Valentines Day. No big plots, no bad guys, no twisty turny story. Just love, maybe a little silliness, a bit of citrus and spice, and probably some S &J snarkiness for fun. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah awoke to someone lightly tapping her face.

"Sarah...love? Sarah?" A deep familiar voice called to her through the haze.

 _What...who...wait...roses...valentines...the door..._

"Ahh!" Sarah screamed and jerked awake as the memory of The Goblin King at her door assailed her.

"Gah!" Said the voice, and her head clunked against the floor as whomever was holding it up jumped back.

Sarah pushed herself up, rubbing the back of her head and blinking her eyes.

"Was it necessary to scream in my face?"

She turned to see The Goblin King sitting beside her on the floor, apparently the source of said voice.

"Ahh!" She scuttled away as she screamed again. "You...you just...stay away from me! You aren't real! How...what!"

The Goblin King gave her an incredulous look. "Of course I'm real. Whatever made you believe I wasn't real? Surely you remember your traipse through my Labyrinth?"

Sarah stared at him, mouth hanging open.

"I know you aren't mute precious, nor dumb. Are you going to say something or sit there gaping at me like I have 3 heads?"

Sarah's mouth snapped closed, and she took a few deep breaths. "But...how? That was just a dream. I never told anyone so...I don't understand any of this!"

The Goblin King looked disappointed. "I apologize. I thought you would remember. I would have surely prepared you a little more for my arrival if I would have known you thought me a figment of your imagination. Would you mind if we got up off the floor?"

"Well of course I didn't think you were real!" Sarah snapped. "What sane person goes around thinking The Goblin King is real?"

He laughed warmly. "You would be surprised...now..up? Not that I mind the view from this angle, but your dress has become rather..askew."

Sarah looked down to see her dress had ridden up during her sliding around on the floor to get away from The Goblin King, so that the slit was at her waist, revealing her matching red underwear, and her straps were coming undone, one breast nearly completely exposed. One more inch and it would have fallen to the side.

Her face turned red with embarrassment. "Turn around!" She demanded of the man across from her. He snickered again and did as she asked.

She struggled a little to rise because of her heels, but managed to get to her feet and straighten her dress. "Okay, I'm decent."

He pivoted back to face her. "Oh you are far more than decent, love. You are glorious."

Sarah blushed harder. "Well...uh...thanks. I think. Now, can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I came here as promised. To begin courting you." He bowed.

Sarah's mouth fell open again. "Court? You want to...but why? Why me? Goblin King..."

"Jareth, please." The Goblin King said. "Just Jareth."

 _Oh! So that is why they were signed "J!"_ Sarah thought.

A memory came to Sarah's mind, from that dream that was not a dream, of the dwarf Hoggle telling her how "Jareth" scared him.

Jareth continued. "You solved The Labyrinth, that makes you candidate for Queenship. I have waited so long, Sarah. I wasn't able to come to you for 13 human years. Before that, it had been hundreds since anyone even tried. You will let me court you, will you not?"

Sarah's head was spinning. Queen? Court her? This was crazy! That was it, she had had a nervous breakdown and was now hallucinating.

"I need to sit down." She said, swaying. Her head began to throb.

Jareth rushed forward as she took a step, guiding her to the couch and sitting next to her after she was settled.

"Shall I fetch you some water?" He asked helpfully.

She nodded. "And an aspirin, please. The bottle is in the cupboard with the glasses. Next to the sink."

He inclined his head and left her there, trying to figure out how this had all happened.

She listened as he moved around her kitchen, the sound of the cupboard opening and closing, glass clinking, the aspirin bottle being opened, the sink being turned on and water filling the glass.

She was in a daze that it was The Goblin King in her kitchen making all the completely mundane, non magical noises she was hearing.

He came around the corner and she eyed him.

His wild mane had been somewhat tamed and was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck, and the black suit he was wearing, while well cut and expensive, was decidedly not anything like what she had seen him wearing when she had last encountered him.

His markings were subdued to a slight rise in his brow. His face was still incredibly handsome, the regal nose, the high cheekbones any fashion model would kill for. His ears were slightly pointed and pierced with silver rings in several places.

He looked normal enough that humans would simply take him as an extremely good looking, slightly elfin featured mortal man. Uncommon, but not unheard of.

She knew better. He was decidedly not mortal. This she knew just by being in the same room with him. His presence crackled with electricity. She could feel his magic emanating off of him in waves, now that she took the time to really observe him and his effect upon her.

"Here you are, love." He said, holding the glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other.

What he was wearing was all she could think about as she took them from him.

She popped the aspirin in her mouth and took a long drink of water to not only wash them down, but to quench her suddenly dry throat.

"Thanks." She said, was he strode around the table and sat next to her. She scooched away, nervous. "Now, what is all this about courting me and my being a queen? I don't remember that being mentioned anywhere in that book or during my...adventure."

"Ah, yes. It isn't mentioned as it is a test. Only a woman who can beat the blasted thing is considered strong enough for the position. Only females get the book, you see. The Labyrinth searches far and wide for a candidate, in all realms. It can sense when a girl is born who will be up to the task. The book is placed in their path and if they are truly chosen, they will eventually say the words."

The whole time he had been speaking, those memories of that time played through her mind. With him sitting there, magic surrounding her, she could see them all clearly.

Sarah stood up, finding herself growing more and more furious as he spoke so nonchalantly of the whole thing.

"A test?! Are you kidding me! You tried to kill me! You kidnapped my brother!"

At first he looked taken aback, then covered up the surprise. His jaw set as he rose. "I would never have killed you, girl. I had to put a scare into you, certainly, but I..."

She interrupted him by slapping him, hard.

"How DARE you! You put a scare into me? You dumped me down a hole and sent a machete waving machine chasing after me! You feed me drugged fruit! And again...YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER!"

Jareth stood there, rubbing his jaw, his eyes narrowed as he listened to her rant. She could see she had angered him by striking him, but right now she felt out of control.

"Sarah...I will overlook your assault upon my person. Once. I understand this has been a shock to you as I wrongly assumed you had known who I was, remembered and understood your experience as a real event." He stopped and reached out his hand, stroking her face..then grabbing her chin and pulling her to him. "Never do it again." His eyes bore into her as he held her firmly. "I would never strike you, but I am a magical being, whose instinct is to protect myself and my kingdom against all assaults. Technically you are under my protection and have been for over 13 years, but I do not respond well to physical violence. You would do well to remember that. I would hate to do something we will both regret without thinking."

He let her go and she took a step back.

Sarah trembled, fear uncoiling in her abdomen and snaking upward, causing her throat to go dry again.

He adjusted a glove and waited for her to speak. She picked up the glass and drained it, then sat it back down before responding.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean...I'm not a violent person, but I just...I don't understand any of this. You sent the crystal roses?" She asked.

"Yes. I assumed you knew that, I signed my initial." He answered. "Who else would send roses encased in crystal?"

"For one thing Goblin Ki...er...Jareth, there are other people in the world that have names that start with "J" you know. You should have signed your whole name, or gave me some sign they were from you. And another, they do make glass roses here."

He nodded once. "Firstly, I could not sign my entire name as others may have seen, and other humans are not allowed to know it. In fact, if you would, when we are around other humans please call me "Jay" or you will put myself and the other humans in danger. Secondly, the roses are not glass. They are real roses, from my own rose garden, encased in crystal, if you bothered to look closely."

"You run from hot to cold in 6 seconds flat, Your Majesty." Sarah told him. "First you are all nice and casual, then helpful, then almost...scary. Pick a personality would you?" She put her hands on her hips and gave him her best angry glare.

He burst out laughing as he observed her stance. "Oh how I missed you, precious. I apologize, again, if I frightened you. It was my intention to merely inform you. When someone, or something goes in for a strike against me, I react as any king would. It was merely a warning."

"Yeah well, something tell me you get that response a lot." She observed wryly. "You must have to kill or injure people every day to keep people from beating you senseless."

"Not particularly. Most know better in my world." He shrugged his shoulders and walked away, wandering around the room looking at her belongings.

"Those that don't?"

He turned back to and lifted an eyebrow. "If I leave them alive? Certainly know better than to try a second time. I rarely give second chances, love, but when I do, you can be sure it is only under a very specific set of circumstances. Those who are lucky enough to live are never again in any position to attempt to harm me and mine."

"Oh." She answered. "Well look. We have gotten way off track here. About all this courting stuff. I'm not sure if I...I mean, I was only 15 when the first rose came. Why didn't you come before? You could have talked to me you know. Why the roses? How do we even do this? I'm human as you know. You are most definitely..not."

"Shall we sit?" He gestured to the sofa. Sarah decided to sit on the chair, alone. He laughed and shook his head, then sat on the part of the sofa closest to her.

"After that night, as you declared I had no power over you, I was unable to visit you in person unless you specifically called for me. However, I was able to send you one message a year. I chose to make my messages...well...romantic. I thought sending them on your St. Valentine's Day would be a good way to make it more...courtly. So I would choose one blossom from each of the 13 colors that grow within my gardens, encase the living rose within crystal so that it would never wither, and send it to you. Technically I could have come to you several months ago on the 13th anniversary of your feat, but I chose to wait until this Valentine's Day, to begin to formally come to you and declare my intentions."

"You mean you want to...you're asking me to marry you?" Sarah thought she might get lightheaded again. She bent forward and laid her forehead on her knees, breathing deeply.

"Not quite yet. I believe a year of courting is sufficient before marriage." He said matter of factly.

"Okay, I have gone insane." Sarah mumbled. "I have went a round the bend, and in reality I'm probably babbling to myself in a padded room somewhere."

"I assure you, you are perfectly sane. Well...relatively speaking." He replied. "I should mention I have excellent hearing."

She sat back up. "But you don't even know me! I don't know how...you and the rest of whatever you are, do these things, but this is NOT it. Humans, we date, we hang out, you know? We get to know each other. We don't just show up and say "oh by the way, I've decided I want to get married and oh yeah, since we met once when you were a teenager, I think we should get hitched!"

"Do you find me attractive?" Jareth asked.

Sarah went blank for a few seconds at *that* question.

"That's isn't the point." She answered finally. "You're, well..it's not that at all."

"Then you do." He smiled at her. "I think you are beautiful. You have become a stunning woman."

"Okay, thank you...wait! Quit trying to distract me. I'm trying to be logical here." Sarah said.

He moved closer to her. So close his knee touched hers. He laid a hand on her knee, massaging gently. The softness of his glove sending tingles up her leg. "Love is not logical, Sarah." He told her in a low, sensual voice. It washed over her like honey.

"You can't love me." She forced the statement out as a whisper. "I know you think you do, but you don't even know me. I don't know you. How can you love me?"

Jareth picked up one of her hands and threaded his fingers through hers. She tightened hers around his, unable to stop herself.

"My people, we know these things. We are in tune with the forces of nature. With destiny. The Fates guide and we follow where they lead. I knew you were the one when you so vehemently defied me in the first moments we met. If you wouldn't have been my equal you could never have resisted my magic, my beguilement. It had no effect on you. As I said before, The Labyrinth informed me of your existence, as it does when any possible match is born, but there was no way to know for sure until I came in contact with you on my own. By the time you won, you had my heart in your hands. We can only love once. Now that I have found you, it is you or no one."

His words were so earnest, his voice so soft, Sarah hadn't even noticed as he spoke she was leaning closer and closer, getting lost in his hypnotizing eyes.

 _So close..a few inches more..._ Her inner voice urged.

Then it dawned on her he had stopped speaking and they were just sitting there, staring at each other, and she was about an inch away from kissing him.

 _What are you doing?!_ Her brain screamed at her.

Sarah jerked back and blinked.

She pulled her hand away and stood up, then began to pace.

"Look, Jareth...that's very sweet. Weird, insane, but sweet. The fact is I don't know you enough to say what I feel. You are attractive, I can't deny that, but I'm not a starry eyed teenager. I have a life, a job, a family here."

He had got to his feet when she had, and watched her nervous movements. "So you will not let me court you?"

She stopped moved and looked at him. For the first time, he looked slightly unsure. "I didn't say that either. What exactly does this courting entail?"

He nodded. "Yes of course you would ask that. We spend time together, and get familiar with each other. I knew you wouldn't, and did not expect, that you would fall into my arms and allow me to sweep you away from your world. Surely it would make things easier, but you are far to stubborn to be wooed that easily. In a way I am glad, for if you were that easily swayed I would wonder if The Labyrinth was mistaken. That you are still resistant to me shows me just how strong you are. To be Goblin Queen is to be the strongest woman in the universe, let me tell you. It is a difficult position."

"What about my life?" She asked him.

"Well, you would live there with me, but once we are fully bonded, you would share my magic and be able to travel back and forth, see your family."

"Okay." Sarah was glad to hear that much, at least. "I'm not kidnapping babies."

Jareth sighed loudly. "I do not kidnap babies. I take what is given freely."

"I didn't mean it!" Sarah reiterated.

"If you had not meant I could not have appeared." He answered matter of factly.

"Okay...maybe I meant it, for a second, but not really, not completely." She admitted.

"Sarah...you have to understand, not all wishers are spoiled brats upset at having to babysit. Most who are wished away are from completely different situations. Many are abused, injured, and come from situations where being wished away is the best thing that could have happened for them."

"How could being a goblin be the best thing for a human child?" She demanded.

"They are not turned into goblins they are adopted out to underground families. Really, the last thing I need is more goblins. You'll find out how trying ruling over those imbeciles can be."

Sarah paused, thinking. "Well that isn't what the book said." She pointed out.

He rolled his eyes, and she had the urge to slap him again. "The book says they will become one of us. I said to you myself Toby would become "one of us," not one of them. That aside, you were meant to say the words regardless of the situation."

Sarah thought about that. "Well you have to admit that is rather ambiguous, but I am glad to hear that..sort of."

Jareth stepped closer and took her hand again. "Now that that is settled, may we proceed?"

Sarah looked down at his gloved hand holding her own.

All her life since she was old enough to be interested in the opposite sex, she was not very good at relationships. She had dated here and there, but it never amounted to much. Now here is this..otherworldly man, asking not just to date her but eventually marry her? A man she had thought was just a strange dream. She just didn't know what to do.

She slid her hand out of his. "Look, Jareth, I need some time to think about this, can you give me that?"

"I can. You don't have to answer right now, but since we are here, dressed and ready, will you do me the honor still of accompanying myself to dinner? The arrangements are all made, it would be a shame to waste them." He said, gesturing to the door.

"I suppose that would be alright." She agreed. "I did buy this dress for the evening. Let me go check my makeup and grab a coat and bag, then we can go."

He nodded and she went into the bathroom.

Sarah looked in the mirror and was glad to only see a few little smears. She wiped those with a tissue, reapplied her lipstick and went into the living room where he stood waiting patiently.

Her bag and long dress coat were waiting by the door. She picked up her coat, but found it being taken from her and held up by Jareth. She gave him a grateful smile and let him help her on with it, then picked up the bag and her keys. He opened the door.

"After you, Sarah." He bowed and swept his hand gracefully.

 _What am I getting myself into?_ She asked herself.

She stepped out the door and he followed, pulling it shut behind them. She tested the knob to make sure it was locked. Finding it secure, she took his offered arm and let herself be led down the hall, the stairs, out the door, and into the evening air.

 **I honestly don't know how long this thing will be now haha. it's still fluff, but it might be a little longer than I thought. Not in any rush to finish it may turn out to be something I just add to as I go along, even after they go all HEA on me. Something to play with. Light, silly, sexy, and a way to keep writing when I get stuck with other things. I think I will do some chapters from Jareth's POV and try to inject a comedy angle too. Just have fun with it and not worry where it takes me.**

 **I'm just flying by the seat of my pants...or his pants. His tight..sexy, pants..and all the bulgy bits...sorry got distracted for a minute there.**

 **Well, as David once said, "I don't know where I'm going from here, but I promise it won't be boring." :D**

 **Who knows, I might throw some goblin mischief in too. A whole melting pot of goodness knows what. Anyone have any thoughts as to various activities I might have them do? (besides THAT you naughty things I know you guys..never fear there will be plenty of those bits too!)**

 **This was a long winded way of saying "I really don't know what I am actually doing with this, so just tag along and see what happens." ;)**

 **Thank you thank you to all the readers and reviewers! Lots of familiar readers, some new ones, and various guests! You are all the "bestest ever!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth had a car waiting for them outside. A large black sedan with a driver standing by to open the door.

Sarah got in first and slid over so Jareth could follow. "Fancy, Goblin King. How did you do all of this?"

He turned to face her and crossed one knee over the other. "It isn't difficult, Sarah. I made phone calls, paid for services, and showed up. Like everyone else does."

"You aren't like everyone else." Sarah answered. "You are not like anyone else in this world. Ever."

He smiled, his eyes flashing in the passing streetlights. "True. Yet, there are others like me here. You of all people should know things, and people, are never what they seem. Mortals see what they want to see. If you had not closed yourself to the magic, you would see the world quite differently. The world, even yours, is full of magic and mystery. Humans are for some inexplicable reason afraid of it. Let me show you, and you will be forever changed."

Sarah was surprised at this nugget of information. "How many? How many others?"

"Too many to count. Some come and stay, some like me, travel back and forth, and there are those who cannot stand it here. I haven't the option to choose as I have duties here, but I would come anyway. I enjoy your world. That only accounts for my particular species. There are many others as well that I am not privy to or responsible for. I can only control those under my leadership. Goblins and the creatures of my kingdom and Labyrinth."

"So you mean, not just, whatever you are, but things like elves, pixies, leprechauns, all those things are real?" Sarah asked, astonished.

"Of a sort. These are names humans have. They are meaningless to most underground species. They have names for themselves in their own languages. We, my people, are called many things. Fae, Sidhe, fair folk, angels, demons, gods. In most ways we are the same as humans, just closer to nature, in tune with the forces of the universe, and most importantly able to channel and control them..in other words, wielding magic."

Sarah nodded. "And immortal."

He smirked. "No, not immortal. We live, we love, we die, Sarah. At different rates and we have the ability to live as infinitely as we might choose, barring being killed by injury, poison or those few diseases we can contract, but eventually even we choose to leave this life, love. There comes a time when we are called to The Summerlands and we cannot deny the call any longer."

They fell into silence after that. Sarah found herself wringing her hands. Jareth was close enough that she could smell his unique scent. She knew it wasn't cologne, though there was a slight trace of something. Sandalwood soap, she thought. underneath though, it was something else. It was like the smell of woods after a good rain, when the air was clean and sweet. It was a blend of water, clean air, and damp earth. with a hint of wood smoke, topped off with just the slightest bit of spices. A scent created from a blend of all the elements themselves. She knew no one else in existence could carry that scent. It was of something wild and unique, untamed and powerful.

She remembered smelling it once before. Standing on that dusty hill, The Goblin King only inches behind as he whispered into her ear.

 _It's farther than you think..time is short..._ He had said.

Her body tingled and broke out in goose flesh at the memory.

 _What in the hell am I doing here? This...being, this man who is so much more than a man..wants to date me? Marry me? What the fuck am I doing? He is going to court me, I'm going to spend time with him, he wants to take me to his bed and then we're going to be together, how am I going to resist that? That face, that voice, everything? I don't know how to be a queen!_

"Sarah?"

She was jerked out of her thoughts by Jareth saying her name and laying his hand on her knee.

"What?!" She answered, too loud.

"We have arrived." He answered, smiling as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

She looked around suddenly aware of her surroundings again. Indeed the car had stopped, the engine turned off, the driver holding the door open.

"Oh." She said, still just sitting there, eyes wide.

"Are you alright?" Jareth asked. "Do you feel ill? You have paled somewhat."

She lurched forward to jump out of the car but he stopped her. "Let me." He said.

He slid out of the car as gracefully as a cat, and held out his hand.

Sarah took it and let him guide her out, she stumbled and his hands shot out to grab her waist and steady her. "Thanks." She mumbled as she righted herself.

"Careful now." He warned. "You've spent far too much time lying on the ground as it is this evening."

She gave him a dirty look and he grinned at her.

He held out his arm and she slipped her hand through it to take his elbow. They walked into the restaurant and to the podium where the maitre'd stood.

"Reservations for two, under the name Jay Rex." Jareth informed him.

The man bowed. "Yes of course Mr. Rex, our finest table awaits. Please follow me."

He led them through the dining room to a table set in a secluded alcove. Sarah noted how women all through the restaurant stopped and stared at them as they strode by. Or rather, how they stared at him. The maitre'd ushered them into their secluded booth and pulled the privacy curtain partway closed.

"Your waiter will be here shortly. The wine you ordered is on it's way, Mr. Rex. If you will excuse me, sir." He turned and bowed to Sarah. "Miss." Then he was gone.

"How did you know my favorite food is Italian?" Sarah asked the man across from her.

"Call it a hunch." He answered smartly, taking a sip of water.

Sarah sat there tapping her fingers on the table as she watch him calmly drink, then take his napkin and lay it over his lap. She knew there was more to it than that.

It dawned on her.

"You watched me didn't you! With your crystals?!" Her voice rose.

His eyes snapped up and met hers. "Please keep your voice down. I can put an enchantment that prevents others from hearing us, but prefer not to if I can help it. It takes energy to maintain it for an extended amount of time and I would rather focus on us."

She lowered voice but continued her accusation. "Fine. Answer me. Did you watch me?"

His jaw tightened. "I did what I had to do Sarah. When you won, I was obligated to protect you. I could not be there in person, so I watched over you as much as possible. If you are thinking what I believe you are thinking, no, I did not spy on you in..private moments. I could have, but some things I wanted to save to discover myself."

He gave her a slight leer with his last sentence, and Sarah blushed again.

"You're too late you are expecting a blushing virgin, Goblin King. That ship sailed years ago."

She saw his eyes flash once more, but this time it was not caused by flashing lights. "I am aware you are not a virgin, Sarah. While it doesn't matter in the scheme of things, I can't say I'm not envious. I am a selfish man. However I am confident there will be no others from this night forward."

Sarah snickered. "Full of yourself aren't you. Besides, I'm guessing you aren't a blushing groom...If we get that far. Not with those pants."

Jareth had been drinking water when she was talking and nearly choked as she finished. He had not expected that sort of conversation the first meeting.

Just then the wine steward arrived and he was unable to answer. The steward held it up for Jareth approval who nodded, then opened the bottle of Merlot and poured them each a glass. "Your waiter will be here shortly to take your order."

"Thank you." Jareth answered.

When he was gone he turned back to Sarah. "You cheeky minx. You have been looking." He winked at her. "No, no I am no innocent by any stretch of the imagination but I have not taken a lover since you beat the Labyrinth. "

"Oh." Sarah answered. "You could have. Not that I would have known. I mean I don't even know if it will go beyond this. You shouldn't deprive yourself of...whatever because of me."

Jareth took a deep breath. "Sarah, I had no desire to once you were known to me. As I said, my people only fall in love once. Once they do, the desire for others beyond that love greatly diminish. I am not saying I do not see other people I find attractive, but I have no lust to bed them."

"This is ridiculous." Sarah replied. "What happens if I refuse? I am not in love with you, you know."

Jareth's face fell a little. He knew it yet to hear her say it seemed to deflate him. "I know. This is why I want to court you. To know me is to love me." He said in a tone that said he was half teasing, half hoping.

The waiter drew the curtain back "Have you decided?"

"Lasagna please." Sarah answered handing him her menu.

Jareth also handed the waiter his. "I'll have the same."

Once again their conversation lapsed, and Sarah found herself staring at a painting on the wall for several minutes as she thought.

"What will happen if I say yes to you courting me?" She turned to look at The Goblin King.

"We will set some time every week aside to be together. I know you are busy as am I. If we could meet, say once or twice a week, talk, do things together. You could even come to my castle, if you like." He answered. Noticing her nervous expression at those words he continued. "You would be perfectly safe, Sarah, and returned home at any time you choose. As I mentioned earlier you are under my protection. No harm will come of you in my kingdom or in my presence."

This intrigued Sarah. "I wouldn't be safe elsewhere if you weren't there?"

"Most definitely not. Until we are formally engaged, you would be considered fair game. Very few would go against me, but those few that would...they are not honorable and would love nothing better than to beguile you away from me, to hurt me. I do have a few enemies."

"Well, color me surprised." Sarah said as she picked up her glass. "So to know you is NOT to love you by some people."

He laughed. "Those few people are merely jealous." He flipped his hand in a dismissive gesture.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course."

The waiter arrived with their food, and the next half hour was spent mostly eating and discussing the quality of the food, which Sarah found quite good, but Jareth wasn't overly thrilled by. Sarah got the impression aboveground food left much to be desired to him. He ate it obligingly, not complaining, and even complimenting when the waiter checked on them or came to pour them more water or refill their wine glasses.

"We could have gone somewhere else." Sarah told him after their dishes were cleared and dessert was ordered.

"We could have, but this is your favorite. When we dine above we will do so for your pleasure, not mine. My palate is unused to eating food here regularly."

They were brought their dessert, huge chocolate cream filled cannolis covered in whipped cream.

This Jareth enjoyed. He explained his people had a soft spot for sweets. He ate the confection with gusto.

Sarah watched him enjoy the gooey dessert, smiling. "I love to bake. It would be nice to have someone to bake for." She said. "You have whipped cream on your lip."

She reached over and used a finger to wipe it off. He caught her hand and with a rather lascivious smile, stuck her finger in his mouth and sucked the cream off. This sent a tremor of pleasure traveling down her arm, and through her body as his tongue curled around her finger.

They stared into each other's eyes as he gently pulled her finger from his mouth, then kissed her hand. "Thank you, Sarah."

Sarah was speechless at the feelings he caused within her. She felt heated and shaky, her body tingling from the contact. Like she had gotten an electric shock.

 _There is definitely something here. Something worth exploring._

"I'll..um..I'm going to take my dessert home to eat later." She said as she rose. "I need to use the facilities."

"Alright." Jareth rose with her, then sat back down as she turned and fled to the bathroom.

Once there, Sarah stood and stared at her flushed face in the mirror, her breathing heavy.

She grabbed a paper towel, dampened it and used it to cool her heated skin on her neck and face.

Once she felt semi-normal again, she went back to the table to find Jareth had paid the bill and was standing and holding her coat and a small box with her dessert in it.

He held out her coat to her. "I assumed you would be ready to leave. You seemed a bit out of sorts."

"I am ready. I'm fine." She answered as she took her coat and bag from him.

They left the restaurant and found the car waiting. Sarah deduced Jareth must have called for it when she was in the bathroom.

They climbed in and got comfortable, Jareth handing her the small cardboard box.

Sarah stared out of the window to avoid conversation as much as she could. The rush of emotion she had felt had left her completely confused and unsettled.

"Sarah please tell me if there is something bothering you." He asked finally as they pulled up to her building.

"There isn't!" She answered. "I mean no. I'm okay. Just tired. Thank you for dinner. It was really good."

The car door opened, and Jareth got out and helped her out of the car once more. He told the driver to wait, that he would be back when he got Sarah safely to her door.

Sarah climbed the stairs as fast as she could, but Jareth stayed right with her.

 _Of course, you forgot Sarah, he is not human._

She struggled to unlock the door, and found her keys removed from her hand, Jareth smoothly unlocking it for her. Her relief was palatable to both of them when the door opened as she stepped inside.

She turned to prevent him from following, slapping a large artificial smile on her face. "Hey, thanks! Had a great time. You probably have to be getting back."

He raised his brow, and with a small gesture had swept the door open and stepped inside. "Sarah, there is a problem. Tell me. I will go, but not before you do."

"It's rude to enter without being invited you know." She pointed out.

"It's rude to be so hasty and ill mannered to someone who has been nothing but gracious." He shot back.

"Point taken." She said. She took a few deep breaths. "I'm just, all this is so much to take in. I found myself becoming overwhelmed I guess."

He was right in front of her, looking at her tenderly, with understanding in his eyes. "May I kiss you goodnight?"

Her eyes widened and she stuttered to answer. "I don't know if...well...maybe just..."

He pulled her into his arms and she melted as his lips pressed against hers.

He tasted of vanilla and chocolate, and his lips were soft. She couldn't help herself. It was the most amazing kiss she had even been given. His lips moved against hers for a mere few seconds, and in those few seconds she felt more for him than with any man she had ever kissed before.

He moved back and smiled down at her. "Your eyes sparkle after a kiss. I must do so often."

"Uhhh...what?" She said, dazed.

He chuckled. "I enjoyed it too."

She stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold at his absence.

He turned and opened the door to leave but she grabbed his arm. "Wait."

He gave her a questioning look as he paused.

She thought for a moment then nodded. "I wanted to tell you something. Yes. I will let you court me. What can it hurt right?"

The grin that lit up his face made her grin back at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant, a small crystal ball on a delicate silver chain. He placed it over her head and it laid right above her breasts. "This signifies that you have accepted the courtship of The Goblin King, and is a temporary binding of one year. Not the full bonds of engagement or marriage but one that announces my intent."

Sarah held it in her hand, appreciating the beauty of the small token. "It's lovely. So...if I call you tomorrow, can you come? We can figure out how this will all work."

He bowed his head. "Just say my name and I will hear you. Until tomorrow, Sarah. Now the intended of The Goblin King."

He kissed her hand and swept out the door, leaving Sarah there to think about all that had just happened.

She sat on the couch staring at the necklace.

The next year should prove to be an interesting one, indeed.  
*******************************************************************************************

 **Finished this days ago, but everyone here is now sick of course, including me. Oy vey. Couldn't stand laying in bed anymore, so here you go.**

 **Thank you everyone for your follows, favorites, and reviews! Now on to the courtship. Super fun misadventures ahead! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah awoke to her alarm blaring at her. Slamming her hand down on the annoying beep, she sighed and rolled to her back, staring at the ceiling.

It was Saturday but she had wanted to get up early to prepare for the week to come. She had taken the day before off. Looking down, she saw the crystal pendant. Tracing the tiny orb with her fingers, she had a startling thought.

What if the pendant could be used to spy on her? Hew wouldn't do that...would he?

Really she knew so little about the man. Yes he was attractive. Okay, drop dead stunningly gorgeous...she had to admit to herself.

 _Charming, sexy, a good kisser..._

"Ugh." She groaned out loud and pulled the pillow over her face.

The phone rang. and she blindly felt around on the nightstand until she grasped it, turning it on bringing it under the pillow.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Sarah!" Karen's far to cheery voice said in her ear. "So did you meet him? Did he show up?"

Sarah removed the pillow and sat up. "Yes, yes he did."

There was a pause while her stepmother waited for her to continue, which she was in no hurry to do. "Well?" Karen finally asked. "Was he nice? Did you know him? Was he handsome?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at the woman's unchecked enthusiasm.

"He was...interesting. Yes, I knew him. someone I met at the library when I was 15. He was older, but he was intrigued by my imagination, he said. He IS handsome. Very. Nice? Well he isn't a serial killer or anything."

 _Serial kidnapper maybe...but then again he IS kind of just doing his job,_ she reasoned.

Karen squealed. Sarah couldn't believe it. Karen squealed? Her straight laced, proper stepmother?

"You have to bring him for dinner soon. We want to meet him!" She said, clearly excited.

"Um, Karen..I don't think..." Sarah started.

"No arguing. How about next weekend?" Karen asked.

Sarah tried to think of a way to get out of it, but Karen was nothing if not persistent.

"I'll check with him before I answer, how is that? Best I can do."

She figured she could come up with something, given time.

"Okay, Sarah, but let me know as soon as you can! Oh dear I'm late for my hair appointment. Call me tomorrow, goodbye!" Karen in her fervor forgot to even wait for Sarah to say goodbye in return.

She hung up the phone and laid back, sighing loud. "Dear Lord. This is too much." She forced herself to get up out of bed and grab some clothes, walk to the bathroom and turn on the water in the shower to warm up.

As she stood there she stared at her reflection in the mirror as it began to steam up. "I would be a terrible queen. Then again, they *are* goblins.. Ugh." She stripped down and quickly washed and rinsed her hair and body, then just stood there trying to let her mind go blank.

20 minutes later the water was going cold and she found herself still standing there. "Crap!" She got out and turned the water off, dried off and dressed.

Wandering into the kitchen she went to make toast and found she had 1 piece of bread left. Oh yeah, it was Saturday. The day she usually did her shopping and ran errands, so she could rest on Sunday before going back to work at her receptionists' job at a local law firm.

"Well guess I better let The Goblin King know." She mumbled.

She picked up the pendant and stared at it, wondering if she had to talk to it specifically or if he would just hear.

"Um, Jareth? Goblin King? Can you hear..."

"No need to speak into it dear, just say my name and I will hear you." A voice came from behind her.

Sarah jumped a little but not like the night before. "Oh! Hey! Listen..." She began as she turned. Her voice faltered a little as she took him in in all his kingly glory.

Hot damn.

He was dressed in a simple gray tunic and black leggings, with his black boots and gloves. but the look was quite effective. His hair was down, and fluffed. One eyebrow rose as she continued to stare at him, her mouth open in mid speech.

"Sarah?" he asked.

When he said her name it shook her out of her daze. "Sorry, it's just I haven't seen you look like...that...since I was 15. Sort of threw me for a second."

He grinned. "Ah. Understood. What did you need to tell me? Have you decided what you would like to do today?"

Her heart fell a little. "Yeah..see..that's the thing. I sort of forgot today is Saturday. I need to shop and run a few errands today. Maybe we can meet up tonight?"

"I will come with you." He answered.

"Jareth you would be bored as hell. The grocery store and dry cleaners, and all those mundane human things." She replied with a wave of her hand.

He held his hand up. "Not at all. I will glamour myself into human guise and accompany you. Spending time with my intended will not be boring. I enjoy your company. Unless..you don't want me to come?"

He gave her such a hopeful look she melted. "No it's not that. You can come along. I just figured you would have more important things to do. Like king type things."

He took a step towards her. "Sarah you are my priority for the next year. I have an aide that can take care of most things. The only thing I would be called away for is if..." He stopped.

Sarah wondered why he stopped, then it dawned on her. "If someone wishes someone away? It's okay Jareth you can talk about it."

"Yes. I just was not sure if it bothered you for me to speak of it. It is my duty after all. Sworn and sacred."

"Yes...well...we can talk about that some other time. Are you sure you want to do this? It's okay." She asked.

He smiled slightly, then with a flip of his wrist, a crystal appeared. He held it up and their eyes met, his smile grew and he threw it up into the air. Sarah watched it travel for a few feet and then disappear in a shower of glitter, when her eyes traveled back down Jareth looked human.

He was clad in tight black jeans and boots, a dove gray plain t shirt, and black leather jacket, and was still gloved. His hair was shorter, to his shoulders, and tamed down in that 'just rolled out of bed, yet perfectly styled" messy look. His brows were only slightly tilted and without their markings.

The effect was devastatingly attractive. She found herself staring at him again.

"I'm beginning to get a complex with the way you keep gaping at me." He said with a chuckle.

Sarah's mouth snapped shut and she turned away. "Sorry, it's just you look so..human. I'm not used to that."

"Yes, it is a bit disconcerting I would imagine. Then again it would be the same for others if I were to walk around one of your retail spaces looking like myself." He answering, with a touch of humor in his voice.

Sarah shrugged. "Good point. Stay here."

"Not going anywhere, love. I will send a crystal to my aide to manage in my stead." He started working magic while she left the room.

Sarah grabbed a pair of socks and her tennis shoes, stopping to give herself a quick once over in the mirror. Much to her own surprise, she felt compelled to brush her hair a bit more and apply some mascara and lipstick.

She found him sitting on her table, waiting patiently.

She sat in the chair and put on her socks and shoes, then grabbed her purse and keys. He stood after she gestured and walked towards to he door. She picked up her jacket and he took it from her to hold it out for her to slip into like the night before.

After they exited and she locked the door, they clomped down the stairs, chatting.

"Miss Williams!"

"Crap again." Sarah muttered under her breath. Her downstairs neighbor, Mr. Briggs, stopped her in her tracks.

She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Good morning, Mr. Briggs. How are you today?"

The older man gave Jareth the once over, then narrowed his eyes at her. "I would be better if you weren't so noisy, young lady."

"Sorry. We were just leaving so it will be completely silent for at least the next few hours." She answered.

"Humph. I remember seeing this young man last night. Now today? I didn't see him come up. Did he spend the night up there? This is a family place." He pushed his glasses up on his nose and crossed his arms.

Jareth stepped forward. "I don't believe that is any of your concern, Sir. Sarah is my intended, and our relationship is our business. I assure you I did not spend the night here, but even if I did, take care sullying this woman's reputation. She is above reproach."

"Jareth..." Sarah said, ready to stop this confrontation in it's tracks.

Jareth held up his hand. "I will not tolerate anyone speaking ill of you, my love."

Mr. Briggs' eyes got very large, not used to anyone speaking against him. "I have every right to report her whoring around if I see it. The owners are firm in keeping this place clean and family friendly."

Sarah felt steam rising. "I am not whoring around, Mr. Briggs. How dare you say that? How often do I even have any visitors? Hardly ever except my family. You know that. Jareth is an honorable guy. Anyway, my sex life is none of your business."

Jareth started to say something but she stopped him. "It's okay. I can take care of this. I have before. You aren't the first man I've dated while I've lived here."

He nodded and stepped back. "Shall we go then?"

Sarah agreed and they started down the stairs. Sarah turned to find Jareth glaring at the man, his gloved hands squeezing into fists. "Take care man, in speaking ill of Sarah. I will not be so tolerant if it continues."

He glowed for a second, maybe as long as a heartbeat.

The other man stepped hurriedly back into his apartment, obviously startled.

Sarah said nothing until the left the building, but her neighbors' reaction worried her.

"What did you do?" She asked The smug man walking next to her.

"Nothing really. Just gave that odious man an idea that I'm not to be argued with. Especially when it comes to you. I gave him a small taste of my power, channeling his paranoia back at him."

She grabbed his arm, halting them both. speaking low so only he could hear. "You can't do that. Jareth...I get you are an all powerful king from a place very few, if any, other humans know about, but other people...they wouldn't understand. You can't go around scaring people. He is an ass I get that, but I can handle it. I've lived here for 3 years, he is full of bluster, but in the end it's just words. I just shine him on and go on with my day. So jusdon't do that, okay? I don't want to get kicked out!"

"Sarah," He huffed. "You are to be my queen. It is my duty to defend your honor."

Sarah felt a headache coming on. "Not here. I mean yeah if I'm in really danger I understand, but words are just that. Well, sometimes words can sting a bit, but nothing I can't handle. I've been called worse believe me. Maybe this is a bad idea."

Jareth grasped her hand. "Do not say that, Sarah. I will try, alright? My instincts will always be to shield you from harm. How about, I will let you let me know if you need help, I will attempt to stand back...for now."

"Okay, but listen, even if this works out, if we...if I go there, you are going to have to let me take my lumps. I'm guessing you have to deal with a lot of bad situations, and if I am supposed to be equal, I'm going to have to deal with those things too. Don't shield me from anything. I am not one to be concerned with what other people think of me, much. The only person's opinion that is going to matter to me, is yours." She finished.

"Understood. I suppose I have to act human if I am to spend more time here." He said, sounding resigned. "You really think I am honorable?" He had to grin at that. That was something he did not get often.

Sarah was a little surprised he acquiesced so easily. Something told her he was simply trying to impress her. She decided to let it go for the day.

"Well you know how it is. I couldn't let him know your real nature." She winked at him.

He offered her his arms and smiled, she accepted. "You will have to take the lead, love. I know not where we are going."

"I need to stop at the grocery store, and to pick up my dry cleaning. After we can have lunch if you would like. My treat this time." She told him as they walked. "After that who knows. Maybe a movie?"

"I have not seen a movie in the above since..well a very long time. It was quite fantastic. About a young woman who travels to another world via cyclone."

"You haven't seen a movie since The Wizard of Oz?" Sarah replied. "Well they have changed a lot since then. That was in...1939! Someday you need to tell me your real age."

He chuckled. "It's hard to say really. We do not view time and aging in the same way, because time in the underground is not linear. We can be very young and incredibly ancient at the same time. Needless to say, I have existed a very long time."

"Do you have parents? Or were you just...formed?" Sarah asked him.

"Everyone has parents, Sarah. I was conceived and birthed the normal way. My father was The Goblin King before me. He is now High King of the Underground. I am the youngest of 3 brothers, So I will most likely remain The Goblin King until I abdicate to my own heir."

They came to the doors of Sarah's usual grocery store. "That's where I come in, right?" She answered.

"Well I hope we would have a child when we marry. It isn't necessary. I can choose an heir I find adequate, as well." He went to pull the door open and it did so automatically, startling him a little, though he covered quickly.

Sarah giggled and he gave her a withering look. "These Aboveground contraptions are a bit..unsettling. Why can't people open their own doors?"

Sarah went inside with Jareth following. "I don't know. Honestly never thought about it. I guess it's nice for people who might have a bunch of stuff to carry, or are disabled in some way."

He nodded. "Yes I suppose that is true. If one had to use one of those mobile chairs or walking sticks."

Sarah grabbed a cart and gestured for him to follow. She figured it would best not to correct him too much, it would make him feel like she was trying to make him out to be stupid or something.

He is definitely NOT stupid. Sarah thought. Not by any stretch of the imagination. He was being incredibly civil though. Almost too civil. Honestly would not mind a touch of wickedness.

 _I kind of like that about him, that thing where he straddles the line between hero and villain. It's sexy._

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice broke through her inner dialog.

She realized she was standing in the middle of the produce section, staring into space. A few people were giving her odd looks. She blushed. "Oh..sorry, just going over what I need in my head." She stated with what she was sure was a goofy grin.

He gave her a look that said he didn't quite buy it, but smirked and let it go. "Shall we then? Anything you would like me to look for?"

She started down the rows of fruit and vegetables. "Uh no. That's okay. I know what I need."

She felt a hand laid upon her arm as he leaned in. "Do you now, please enlighten me." She turned her head and his eyes brightened as he flirted.

Sarah's knees went a bit rubbery for a second and she took a deep breath. She could help but return his flirty smile. "I think I will refrain for delving into that in the grocery store. Play your cards right and maybe you will find out...eventually."

He tipped his head back and laughed. A throaty deep laugh that made several people stop and openly stare at him. Especially women.

 _Of course women were looking at him. He's beautiful even when he looks human. Oh he isn't going to be one of those that checks out other women while they were out together is he? I mean openly, disrespectfully. Ugh I hate that._

As she watched him, she saw he never even looked at anyone else. He just keep looking at her, his eyes warm with affection.

"People are looking at you, you know." She said.

"Let them look. What will they see, I look like them." He answered giving her a quizzical look.

"No, you don't. You look nothing like any of them. You act nothing like any of them." She said simply.

He tilted his head. "Is this a bad thing?"

She reached out and took his hand. "No, no it's not. It's pretty refreshing."

He got closer and put a hand on the basket, and took her arm again in his. "Here, I will help you push. We will walk together."

Sarah felt her heartbeat quicken at his close proximity. it wasn't heavy at all to push a grocery cart, but she didn't want to argue that point. "Sounds good to me. If there is anything you would like let me know."

They went through the store, down the aisles, and when Sarah stopped to retrieve an item then come back, she would of her own volition slip her arm back into his. He picked out a nice bottle of wine, in case they wanted to have a glass later. Every time she returned to his side, she observed, every single time, he would light up at her touch.

She liked that very much. it made her feel cherished.

As they got close to being done Sarah paused. "Oh wait, I need to go back. I forgot milk. It will just take a second wait here."

He nodded and stood patiently with the cart as she took off to the dairy case.

When she came around the end of the isle she had left him in, not more than a few minutes had passed, but she almost dropped the milk.

There were two women standing far to close to Jareth, chatting him up, and he was laughing.

An unexpected feeling of possessiveness overtook her, but she took a moment to push it back. It wasn't like he wasn't free to interact with other people, but although it had been less than a day, she was starting to get attached.

She strolled casually back to the cart, and the man seemingly holding court.

"..No really, you should try it. It's a great place. We eat there all the time. Their seafood is the best in town. Very fresh." A blonde soccer mom looking woman was saying.

"I thank you for the information, I am new to the area and I don't..." He noticed Sarah coming up to the group. "Ah. There you are. I was beginning to think I would have to go find you."

The two women turned to see who he was speaking to. They saw the hint of irritation in her eyes, glanced at each other, and the blonde spoke quickly. "Oh hi! Your boyfriend was just asking where..."

Sarah smiled at them, trying to make it look at least semi-genuine. "Oh, he isn't my boyfriend. It's fine."

She set the milk down in the child seat of the cart. "I'm ready to leave. Are you coming or staying?" She asked Jareth.

The two women gave Jareth an apologetic look and left them.

Sarah took off for the checkout, not bothering to see if he was following her. She knew she was being unreasonable. Typically something like a guy she was seeing having a random conversation in a public place would not bug her. It irritated her even more knowing that.

Suddenly he was in front of the cart. He put his gloved hand on the basket and held it. "Why are you angry? I was merely inquiring if..."

She held up her hand. "I don't want to know."

His face grew stern. "Sarah. Listen to me. I was asking those women if they knew of a good place to take my fiancee to lunch. Nothing more. Besides, if you had bothered to pay attention you would have seen that." He pointed behind him.

She pivoted and saw the two women down and the end of the aisle, holding hands. Obviously a couple.

Sarah blushed once more as she turned back. "I'm, umm...I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to all this. You've been so attentive I think maybe I was looking for just one little slip to condemn you for it."

He nodded once, letting go of the cart and walking back to where she stood. "Sarah, you've no need to worry. I'm not going to pretend I don't have a long history with females. I've been alive a long time and my people tend to be promiscuous. Even most married couples aren't monogamous, especially when they have been together as long as some of those in my world have."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest but Jareth laid a finger on her mouth.

"However, I have no desire for anyone else. I plan to take a vow of monogamy when we marry, and you should know, when we make a vow it is unbreakable. It is a rare vow to make, but you are worth it to me. I understand how important that is to your people. At least, to some of your people. Hell if it was only important to you and no other human I would still take it. "

He put an arm around her and she leaned into him. "I'm not used to this." She repeated softly. "Most guys are definitely not like you."

He used his finger to tilt her face up. "I know. I sense you have been hurt before. I can't guarantee I will not ever hurt you Sarah. I am...difficult. Some would say stubborn. My opponents would sat relentless. My most hated enemies would call me a right bastard. I promise I would never mean to. You should know that now. Physically I would never strike you."

"I'm stubborn too you know." She replied.

Jareth laughed. "I am well aware of that. You might recall how we met?"

She looked up at him and grinned. "Oh yeah. Right. I guess you would know that because I beat the pants off of you."

Jareth wiggled his eyebrows at her in a playfully menacing way. "Now that is game I would willingly let you win. Let's make a note of that."

Sarah shoved him away. "Oh you. Pervert."

"You have no idea, love. But you will." He answered cheekily.

She snorted. "You wish."

"Say your right words." He shot back.

They laughed together and proceeded to the cashier. Sarah paid for her purchases and Jareth bought the bottle of wine, handing the cashier a $100 bill as Sarah watched, and not getting much change back. The young woman at the register gave Jareth a flirty smile and fluttered her eyes at him but he took no notice, making her pout a little in disappointment.

Lucky." she said under her breath, but Sarah heard.

"I'm beginning to think so too." She answered the girl who was a bit embarrassed she'd been heard. She trailed after Jareth, who took her bags, insisting on carrying them.

They stopped by the dry cleaners and Sarah picked up her bundle of clothing, when she came out of the glass doors with her arms full of work clothes, Jareth had called a cab. He gave the driver the address of the restaurant that he had gotten from the ladies in the grocery, and they were on their way.

It turned out to be a really nice seafood place, and they enjoyed a leisurely lunch talking and laughing. Sarah couldn't stop smiling as Jareth told her some of the outrageous things his goblins had done.

"I can't believe they did that!" She said, giggling.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Yes sorry to say it happened. The ambassador never darkened the doors of my kingdom again. I can't say I blame him. All his grand clothing walking around on those filthy cretins. I tried to tell him they are attracted to shiny things, but he wouldn't listen. I have to keep my more, I guess you would say, flashy clothes spelled so they are safe. All his wigs dumped in the bog and the goblins had a grand time fishing them out."

Jareth watched as the woman across from him laughed merrily at his subjects' misadventures. Her cheeks pink and her green eyes dancing. He could not help but want to kiss in her that moment.

He was trying hard to restrain his more hedonistic nature and seduce his way into her bed so soon, but there were moments when it was difficult to resist.

"You are ravishing." He declared suddenly, unable to keep the words back.

Her pink cheeks turned deep red, and she refused to look up. "Oh. Um, thanks."

"I am sorry if I embarrassed you." He replied. "It was not my intention."

Sarah looked up then. "No, I'm just not accustomed to men saying that. I guess among humans I'm not so...pretty."

Jareth's eyebrows raised. "Somehow I doubt that. If it is true, your men are complete and utter fools. How anyone could not notice you...I just cannot comprehend such a thing."

"Maybe you're just biased." Sarah smartly answered. "Not that I mind." She conceded.

He reached across the table and took her hand. "You know what first intrigued me about you? Your utter belief and complete acceptance that I was real. No screaming, no running around throwing things at me. Your eyes took me in and processed the situation as if you were saying, "Alright, Here is The Goblin King, Now what? Such a strong spirit. You impressed me immediately. I felt your belief even before, when you would playact in the park."

"You saw me?" Sarah asked, astonished.

He nodded once. "I was flying back home after dealing with a situation above when The Labyrinth contacted me about one whose imagination had called to it. As I got close to your presence, it was shining like a beacon. I deal in dreams and thoughts, when someone really believes, I feel it. Such a refreshing change from the more cynical skeptical world you live in."

"I didn't know that part. I always thought it was weird that Hoggle knew who I was." She wondered.

"The Labyrinth knew of you and urged me to seek you out, and all the creatures are connected to its consciousness. As soon as it knew, they all became aware." He said her matter of factly.

"Oh. Well that explains that much I suppose. I still have a lot of questions you know. Concerns about what all of this entails. *IF* I end up saying yes and we get married. There is so much I need to know." She answered.

"Obviously." Jareth said. "You will need to be trained in matters of state, and I will instruct you myself in magic."

"I will have magic?" Sarah squeaked. "I did know...that's..." her voice trailed off.

Jareth inclined his head in his typical fashion. "Once we are married my magic will extend to you. You could not rule without it. Controlling the creatures of my kingdom is difficult with magic, without it, it would be impossible."

The waiter appeared and laid their check on the table. Jareth went to pick it up but Sarah grabbed it. "I told you it's my treat. I invited you."

"Sarah I.." Jareth started to protest.

She stood. "No arguing. Might as well start being equal now, right?"

He sat back and waited until she returned, and they gathered their things and left the restaurant.

As they walked back to Sarah's building, they fell into step with each other and strolled in companionable silence. Once again Jareth took her arm and, she noted, he seemed to be proud to have her on his arm. He would bow his head at passerby, smiling. Women would stop, watch them, and sigh, even those with companions.

Sarah had to admit, he was pretty gorgeous even in his human guise. If she didn't know him and he walked by she would have definitely checked him out.

They arrived at the building and Jareth continued to guide her through the doors and up the stairs, Sarah's downstairs neighbor nowhere in sight. They arrived at her door and she unlocked it, letting them in, and shrugged off her jacket. She put her cleaning on her bed and Jareth carried her grocery bags to the kitchen per her instructions.

She joined him there and he watched as she put the food away and they talked some more, about underground society and Sarah's current job, primarily.

"Do you enjoy your job?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It's okay. Being a secretary isn't exactly exciting but it pays well and I am good at it. Organized and efficient, I'm called." She handed him a cup of tea that she had made, picking hers up and sitting at the table. He sat across from her.

"That is good. Being organized and efficient will bode well as a queen, and we could definitely use some organizing. With all my duties, I sometimes don't have the time to take care of all the little things. I have an aide, but there is so much. It is difficult to convince others to move to my kingdom and work there. Goblins are not well liked."

He was sipping his tea when he winced considerably.

"Too hot?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"No, love. I've been summoned." He stood. "I am sorry I have to go."

"You were summoned?" She stood too. "oh..OH."

He gave her a sad smile, resigned at what he had to do. "I wish I could stay. I do so enjoy being with you."

He went to leave but she stopped him. "Hey, if you get done...I plan on making a pot of homemade chicken soup for dinner and homemade bread. It should be done around 7. You can come back. If you want."

He took her hand and kissed it. "This should be over by then. It usually is. If you make it 8pm I will almost surely be here. If not I will send a message that I can't return."

She smiled up at him. "8 it is. I'll even make a pie, since I have extra time."

He agreed bending slightly and giving her a rather chaste kiss on the lips compared to the night before.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her, and when she opened them he was gone.

She got to work cooking, humming the song he had sang to her all those years before.  
**********************************************************************************************

 **Everybody at once now: YAY! :D No I have not abandoned you all! I got my new computer up and going and looks like I might actually have made it through one of those bad bits in my anxiety cycle. Then we lost our dear Prince, whose passing brought back much sadness to me I was close to working through, flashing back to January. I plan on doing something in a sort of tribute to him soon, but still in Laby world. I think the best story to revisit with a one shot for that would be GKofRnR. I have an idea, but still working out exactly the way I** **want it to go.**

 **Anyway, yes this is all fluff and nothing real adventurous.. I did mention there is no real plot here except building S &J's relationship? So I guess it's a different sort of adventure. Leisurely, fun, light. Two people falling in love. not saying the timeline will be an entire year, but it gave me plenty of time to work things in.**

 **Yes, there will be some citrus bits, but slow burning it for this story so not at least a few more chapters..but maybe a bit of lime juice precursor type scenes. I've already got a couple of suggestions for activities(still taking those if anyone has something they would like to see) they might do on their dates, and a few ideas of my own of course ;) There will definitely be some misadventures too.**

 **Thank you so very much to all my readers and reviewers! So many new folks! Happy to see both new and familiar faces! I read every single one and reply to all I can! You all make make me smile and brighten my days!**

 **I wonder what kind of pie Sarah will make :)**

 **Please note, the dialog is a bit stilted for a reason. They are still nervous about this new relationship, and Sarah has to work through her own feelings about her experience with him before.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah checked the clock for 20th time in as many minutes.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. Shouldn't I be more pissed at him? It's not like I'm forgetting he sent the cleaners after me, and tricked me, and DRUGGED me with some crazy magical peach. Yet here I am. Pacing, nervous. Talking to myself."

She looked at the pie, covered with a cloche and waiting to be eaten. "I hope he likes lemon meringue." She mumbled. Maybe she should have made peach.

 _That might have been too obvious._

She felt an odd tingling and there was a slight whooshing sound in the living room.

"Sarah?" His voice called from the other side of the wall.

Sarah's stomach clenched in nervous excitement. She hastily made sure Her dress was smooth before she called out.

"In the kitchen." She attempted to sound chipper.

He came around the corner, a look of relief on his face. "Thank the Gods that is over. I apologize if I am a bit tardy."

 _He looks a bit haggard. Exhausted really._

"If you are tired we could do this another night." She suggested.

He shook his head. "No. I just need to unwind. Terrible situation. Abusive father, injured children. I hate these cases." He pulled a chair out and sat down heavily, sighing. He took a piece of leather and tied his hair back, and pulled off his gloves.

Sarah grabbed the wine and opened it, then poured him a nearly full glass. Silently she sat it in front of him and he gave her a grateful smile.

"What happened?" She poured herself a glass and sat down across from him.

"I don't know if I should tell you. I don't want to scare you off, Sarah." He replied, taking a large swallow of wine before he continued.

"You won't. I work for a lawyer remember? I've seen some awful things cross my desk." She urged. "If..well if this goes forward I need to be able to help if I can."

Sarah could tell his mulling it over. He seemed to come to a decision and leaned forward, placing his glass on the table. She reached over and refilled it, waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"When I arrived, there was pandemonium. The goblins respond to the situation in kind. They sensed your playfulness and belief, that you bore no malice, so they were playing and frolicking as you remember. This man, he was horrid. Nasty sort. The goblins, who saw he was striking the child, responded with similar viciousness and had him cornered and screaming. The mother was under the bed hiding with another child both already battered. I put the man under a sleep spell and got the wished away child sent to the castle, then the poor woman crawled out from under the bed and handed the other to me, sniffling and sobbing, insisting he would be safer. I asked her why she would stay in such a place and she told me she didn't. She had ran taking the two children and he had found them just that night. She said the words so I sent the second child with the goblins, and she collapsed in my arms. He had shot her. She is the one who wished them away, because she knew the story her grandmother had told her. She died there minutes later after I was able to contact the authorities. As the cars were pulling up I broke the magic and left."

Sarah listened, horrified. "Oh my god..Jareth...I never thought..."

He took her hand. "All too often, Sarah. I am someone's last resort, when all other avenues have been closed."

Sarah couldn't help herself, she cried a few tears for the woman and her children. "That is awful. Here I am still miffed about some of the things I had to deal with back when I..." She stopped and sniffed back her tears. "The children?"

"They are safe. Healed. Sleeping soundly on full stomachs and with sweet dreams I spelled them to have. Tomorrow they will l have no memory of their life before, and be in the arms of an underground family who will cherish them."

Observing her reaction he felt pained. "I should not have told you this. Otherwise you won't want to... well it will be a point against sharing my duties."

Shaking her head vigorously, she squeezed the hand holding hers. "No not at all. I mean, those things happen every day unfortunately. It actually makes me feel a bit better about what you do. That sometimes you help people. It must be hard to cry for all of them."

"After a time I learned to try and not become emotionally invested. It sounds harsh I know, but I've seen much worse than even tonight. I suppose one learns to detach from it."

He took a deep breath and let it out. "So, you said something about food? I am famished."

She let go of his hand and stood. "Oh yes of course. Let me get it."

He stood with her. "I will help."

She motioned for him to sit. "No no. I'll get it. Granted I'm a liberated woman, but I also try to be a good hostess and I invited you. Sit and get comfortable."

He shrugged off his leather jacket and relaxed, watching her as she ladled thick soup into large earthenware bowls, cut slices of a loaf of what looked to be a dark crusty bread, and slathered it with butter. She placed the food on the table, his mouth watering a little at the scent of the food.

 _When they married he would have to make sure she cooked for him now and then_ , he thought.

He had entire staff of kitchen workers and none made food as delicious as this smelled.

She sat down across from him smiling, laying a napkin over her lap. He followed suit and picked up a spoon. Manners dictating he waited until she began eating.

She watched him curiously as he was watching her, both sitting there with spoons in the air, each waiting for the other to move.

Sarah couldn't help but burst out laughing at how silly they most have looked. "So are we going to eat or stare at each other?" She said, and he laughed in response.

"We have reach an impasse once more." He grinned. "I have a proposal with both start at the same time, or we may both wither away here."

She nodded in agreement and at once they both dug into the soup.

As soon as the warm food hit his tongue Jareth almost groaned with the pleasure of it. It had been far too long since he had such a good meal. He began to eat with gusto, pausing to speak. "This is incredible, Sarah. Really. You put all that restaurant food to shame. This is what a prefer. Rustic and hearty."

"I would have thought you had a more refined palate." She answered between bites.

Jareth took a sip of his wine and picked up the bread. Rye it looked to be. He dipped it into the soup and took a bite. After he swallowed he answered.

"Yes, I can see why you would think that. Before I was king, I was in the underground army, then when I came to The Goblin Kingdom..well let's just say the foodstuffs found in my kingdom aren't exactly gourmet fare. Don't get me wrong, I'm not eating bugs or bark like some of my less than picky subjects do, but I lost my taste for court food. Disgustingly bland." He took another bite of food. "This however is spectacular. I am surprised you did not go into the culinary arts."

"I thought about it. "Sarah admitted. "I do love to cook and bake. It was one of the careers I had on my list, but my dad..well he wanted me to do something stable. So I went into business administration and paralegal studies. I do make good money, but it's less than exciting you might say."

"What else was on your list?" Jareth asked as he reached the bottom of his bowl.

"More?" Sarah offered, he held out his bowl and she refilled it.

 _He must really be hungry._

"Acting of course." She said, making him smile in remembrance of her over dramatic playacting.

She giggled. "Yeah I know. figures. Also, library science, and teaching. In the end I followed my dad's advice. He is a lawyer so it he was a help in getting me into the firm I'm working at."

Jareth finished his food as she chatted, content to listen to her talk. Technically though it had only been 8 hours or less since he had been above, Time being flux below meant it had been almost a day. The summoning and all the paperwork, getting the children settled and choosing a family had taken up most of the time. He had barely slept much less eaten. When he finished he pushed back from the table contentedly, picking up the glass of wine and draining the glass.

"So that is pretty much the whole story." Sarah finished. "Pie?" She offered.

"May we wait a bit? I am rather full. I apologize for so gluttonous." He said, he voice sounding tired even to his own ears.

"Not at all. If you're hungry you're hungry. Let's go into the living room then, we can have dessert later." She suggested.

He inclined his head and stood, offering her his hand. She gladly took it. He let her lead him into the next room, bringing him to her sofa.

Sarah felt shy all of the sudden as they sat down, uncertain as to what to say. She watched as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Oh wait here." She stood, he went to stand and she waved him down. "No, just stay there." She pushed the table out of the way and scooted the ottoman by him. "You can take off your boots and put your feet up. You look exhausted."

He gave her a thank you nod, and kicked off his boots. His feet were clad in simple black stockings, and he happily put his legs over the piece of furniture. "Love, you are most kind to a weary traveler."

Sarah went and grabbed their glasses of wine and brought the bottle, pouring them each another tall glass. As she rounded the corner she paused, taking in the man on her couch.

 _He looks so normal. Like he just a guy I met at a bookstore, not some all powerful monarch from another realm. This is just so weird._

 _He is also so beautiful_. Her inner voice added. She scolded herself. _Stop that._

He opened one eye. "Will join me, Sarah?"

She smiled and sat back down next to him, handing him the glass. He sat up and drank all of it.

"Umm..." She started, nervous. She sipped at her wine. "There is enough for another glass, do you want it?"

"If you don't." He answered.

She shook her head and poured the last of the beverage into his glass, sitting the bottle on the table. "TV? A movie?"

"Whatever you like, Sarah. I am content to be with you."

She switched it on but turned it off again, nervous.

"Is there something wrong, Sarah?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know..I feel like there are things I want to ask you, but you seem so tired I don't want to bother you." She fidgeted.

He sat up and put the glass on the table next to hers. "Ask away. You won't bother me."

She sighed. "Well, just...if I go there, will I have to take children like you do?"

"Ah. Technically it would be both of our duty, but if you prefer I can carry on as I have. Only if I were to die or become incapacitated would you be forced to do so. Though I will have to teach you how it works."

"I don't like that thought." She frowned. "I don't know if I would want to rule there alone I don't know anything about it."

"It isn't my intention to leave you to rule alone, but there aren't guarantees in any world that something wouldn't happen to your mate. I would hope we would have a great many years together and if such a thing happens you would be secure in your place as a queen." He rubbed his face and pushed back his hair, taking a deep breath. "You have nothing to be afraid of Sarah, one thing I can say about myself, I am hard to kill." He smirked. "Many have tried."

"That is less than comforting." Sarah replied wryly. "Not surprising, but not comforting either."

He laughed. "It comes with the crown. The Labyrinth is a coveted prize in my world. It carries a great amount of power. That the bastard son on the High King was granted the title does not sit well with underground society."

"Bastard son?" Sarah was instantly curious. "I take it that means the same thing there as it does here."

"Yes. My mother was a one of of my father's many mistresses. She died in childbirth. I am told I look like her. I was raised in my father's house as it was his responsibility as High King. He could not do anything else but provide me a home, but it was not a pleasant experience. My stepmother was not kind to me, and my siblings, except for one, would have preferred me dead. That I was far more gifted in magic than all of them was a bone of contention, and also what saved me. My father was also still The Goblin King at that time. I was put on the throne as soon as it was possible, after my time in the army. For us I was still quite young. Though the Labyrinth is a desirable thing to have, The Goblin Kingdom is the most difficult to control. My affinity for magic was why it was given to me."

"You're a complicated man, Jareth." She said. "I never even thought...well, somehow I guess because you are a fairy tale king from a fairy tale land, I just never thought about how you probably have the same issues we humans have."

"Where do you think your fairy stories come from, my dear? The dramas of underground life, mainly." He replied.

Sarah let out a small laugh. "I never thought it about it I suppose. Oh, I ran out and picked up something."

She patted his leg and dashed to her bedroom where she left the bag earlier. She returned and waved it at him. "I got you a present. Do you want it?" She said in a sing song voice knowing he would catch the reference.

He moved to take the bag and she backed out of his reach. "Are you sure?"

He smiled at her playfulness. "Do not trifle with me, woman. I can assure you I'm much more adept at games than you."

Sarah tapped her finger on her mouth, drawing his attention to her rosy mouth, making him want to kiss her again. "Really now? I recall I beat you, Mr. Goblin King."

"Touche'." He acquiesced. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like my present."

Faster than she could imagine she found herself tugged into his lap. gasping and giggling as he tickled her side. She wiggled to get away, but he held her fast, laughing evilly at her attempts to flee.

"You dare offer me a present then refuse to give it to me, you will pay the piper." He breathed in her ear.

Sarah's insides melted a little. His hot breath on her neck and ear made her entire body tingle. She became still, her breathing heavy. "Okay okay. Here." She swung the bag and hit him in the chest. He grabbed it and let go of her, so she moved away to sit on the sofa beside him. "Jackass." She joked.

He laughed and opened the bag, pulling out the item inside. He looked it over curiously then looked at her with a questioning expression.

"It's a DVD. The Wizard of Oz. I thought we could watch it sometime." She said. "A DVD is a flat disc. You put it in the machine over there by the TV, and it plays the movie."

"Interesting." He took the wrapper off and opened the plastic b ox, taking out the sliver disc and examining it. "The movie is on here?"

Sarah nodded. "Here let me show you." She took the disc, got up and crossed the room, turned on the TV and DVD player, then stuck the movie in and grabbed the remote.

She sat back down and pressed play, smiling as the FBI warning came on, signalling the movie would start.

"What is does that mean?" He queried as he read the screen.

"It's on all DVDs. It's just a warning not to copy the movie and sell it. That's illegal. I thought you spent time here?"

"I come here if I need to check into my investments or for meetings, besides collecting wished away children. I rarely spend any leisure time here. Movies, television, music, I just don't have time for such things."

"But you have time to be here." She pointed out.

He looped an arm around her and pulled her close. "You are special. I told you, you are my priority for the next year... and if all goes well, you will be my priority for all time after." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She turned and looked for insincerity in his eyes, but did not find it. His eyes were open and honest.

She took the initiative and pressed her lips to his. A moan escaped him as he kissed her back.

"Sarah." He whispered against her mouth.

Her lips parted and his tongue slid between, tasting her. She reciprocated readily.

 _Damn he's a good kisser!_

A moment later she found herself on her back, Jareth half on top of her as they practically devoured each other.

His hands moving on her body, cupping a breast, one thumb rubbing over a nipple, then sliding around and gripping her behind, his hips pressing forward.

She could feel his body rigid against her, making her blush and driving her passion higher.

His hands moved again, slipping under her dress and pushing up her skirt.

 _No Stop! Not ready for this!_ Her brain screamed.

"Jareth..." She sighed. "Jareth wait." She murmured in between kisses.

He stopped immediately, looking down at her.

"I...I don't think this is a good idea." Sarah said, regret dripping from every word.

Jareth pushed himself up and sat upright. "I understand." He answered, his physical discomfort obvious.

She sat up. "I'm sorry. I just think we shouldn't jump into a physical relationship. Believe me I want to. Well certain parts of me want to. I need to let my brain take over." She gave him a half smile.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, slowly letting it out and his body visibly relaxed. "You are probably right. Give me a moment please? While my mind is in agreement my body is still telling me to... how you humans say...go for it." He returned her halfhearted grin.

"Feel free to take a cold shower." She told him, he shook his head and laughed softly.

"I may have to take you up on that. It has been a long time." He stood and walked around the room a few times, then disappeared into the kitchen. Sarah heard the faucet turn on and the distinct sound of him splashing his face with cold water.

A moment later he came back into the living room patting his face dry with a dishtowel. "Perhaps I should go."

"Only if you want to. We could still watch the movie if you want." She said. "I would like it if you stayed."

"That would be acceptable." He agreed. He sat back down and go comfortable. Sarah leaned against him and he once again put his arm around her, drawing her in until she was curled next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She went to restart the movie but paused, when she recalled her conversation with her stepmother.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No. I need to ask you something. What are you doing next weekend?" Sarah bit her lip, hesitant to broach the subject.

"Nothing pressing unless I get called. Why?" His brows flicked upward.

"Well...um...My stepmother, see, she has this idea. She wants me to bring the guy who sent the roses for dinner. If you don't want to I understand. Spending the evening with my family isn't exactly your idea of fun I'm sure. I can make some excuse." She dismiss the thought with a wave.

"I would love to. They are your family, I should meet them." He answered. "After all soon they will be my kin as well. At least I hope that it will be so."

"You will have to be..well..not you. Not your Goblin King you anyway." Sarah replied looking him up and down. "You don't mind glamouring yourself to be normal for an evening again?"

Jareth hugged her. "Not at all. Simple spell. Besides no matter what, I will never be normal, but I am good at playacting. Not such a drama king as you."

"Queen. It's drama queen." Sarah corrected.

"Not for me, love." He retorted with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. Sarah laughed back. "Now let's watch the movie?"

"Yes, let's" He nodded.

"Oh I forgot something else!" She jumped up and made a quick dash into the kitchen, coming back with the pie and two forks.

"Let's just share." she reclaimed her spot and Jareth's side and hand him a fork.

"No plates?" He asked.

"I like to live dangerously." She said, taking a bite and grinning.

"Hence having me in your life." He answered, followed her example and dug his fork into the pie.

He smiled in pleasure as the lemony concoction melted on his tongue. "This is wonderful." He gushed as he took another bite.

"We can eat as much as we want, who's to stop us?" Sarah was happy he liked it.

Sarah started the movie and got comfortable, feeling very warm and safe pressed against the man at at her side, sharing pie and watching a movie as if they were just another couple, not a magical king and the champion of his kingdom.  
******************************************************************************************

 **Thank you to annibale, starrmommy41, HisBadWolf., angelinegaskill, Reborn to Die, Enchanted Peach Dreams, chimp123, SarahlouiseDodge, Rhapsodii's Raven, Sazzle76, MyraValhallah, PaleJewel1, lauren. , ariella21, FreakinGodzilla, GigiMusic, lovepeacebubble121x, comical freaka, TheKitchenMistress, LokeSally for all the reviews you all rock! Hope I got everyone!**

 **I went lemon meringue...because the obvious haha. :D**

 **So ends the first weekend. Now we will zip forward a bit and have a fun family dinner! My conundrum is..do I orchestrate it so who Jareth really is comes to light so soon, or do I wait a little? Hmmm. I'll figure it out as I'm writing probably. If you all hadn't figured it out, this is a "flying by the seat of my pants" type of story. I have a few things planned that were suggestions and a couple of my own adventures on the horizon..but no mapped out outline or anything! Ah well. sometimes it's more fun that way.**

 **On to the next! Love to one and all!**

 **Hope you all are reading HachimansKitsune's stories right now. 50 Shades Of Fey, Love Potion No. 9, and Turning of the Wheel of the Year. Her and her muse are my heroes! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sarah woke up alone on the couch, curled up in a fetal position. A blanket firmly tucked around her against the late winter chill. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and through the blinds.

She sat up, yawned and stretched. The aroma of coffee and something else making her mouth water. Muffins maybe? Scones. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious and made her stomach rumble.

She got up and paid a quick visit to the bathroom, then walked slowly into the kitchen, still stretching from sleeping curled up. She expected to be greeted by a rumpled Goblin King and felt slightly disappointment that he was not there.

What she did find was a note taped to her microwave. She plucked if off and opened the door to the appliance, finding a huge cranberry muffin inside on a rather ornate silver dish. She sat it on the table and poured herself a cup of coffee. She said a silent prayer, grateful for the timer function.

She sat down and opened the note as she sipped, noting his lovely handwriting.

 _Dearest Sarah,_

 _Thank you for the lovely evening. I can honestly say it was the most pleasant one I have had in a long time. I sincerely hope we are able to do so again soon._

 _I left you a surprise in your cooking box. Your coffee machine coming on by itself was a bit of a shock._

 _I also placed a silver box upon your dresser. If you wish to write me at anytime merely place a note inside and it will appear in the box on my desk. I thought it more convenient for you than having me popping in and out for the slightest things. Not that I mind on my end, but I understand the need for space before any decisions are made on yours._

 _Please inform me of when you would like to have dinner with your family. I will be waiting._

 _With sincere affection,_

 _J._

Sarah laughed to herself thinking of Jareth in her kitchen innocently placing the muffin in her microwave when the coffee pot kicked on, jumping at the sound of the sudden gurgling.

She ate her muffin slowly, re-reading the note and stopping to sip coffee. When she finished she placed the plate and cup in the sink and went to her bedroom, curious at what he had left.

As he said, there was a silver box on her dresser. It was plain, unobtrusive, something that would not stand out sitting there. Like any trinket box. She opened it and found it was lined with black silk. She touched it gingerly and felt a slight tingle. Magic.

She fetched a notepad and pen, and sat down on the bed to write.

 _Dear Jareth,_

 _Thank you for the muffin it was delicious. I am glad you enjoyed yourself last night. It was rather enjoyable for me as well. I should have warned you about the coffee maker but didn't expect you to still be here. Not that I minded. It was nice. More than nice. I'm surprised I was hungry considering we ate a whole pie between us during the movie. I better not do that often or you will have a fat bride next year haha._

 _As soon as I speak with my family and get the details set, I will let you know. The box is beautiful. I understand your meaning behind it. You're right. I can't ask you to drop everything to poof down and tell me what your favorite toothpaste is or if I can borrow a cup of sugar!_

Sarah sat there wondering what she end it with. It seemed far too soon to say "Love" but "Regards" or "Your friend" didn't sound right either. She could say something silly like "your maybe fiancee sometime" but that sounded stupid. He didn't say "love" either. Maybe he was thinking she would find it too forward.

Finally she crafted and ending that sounded okay.

 _See you soon,_

 _xoxo,_

 _Sarah._

She folded it to a size that would fit in the box and opened the lid. She hesitated, going over in her head what she had written. She convinced herself to stop fretting, stuck inside and closed the lid.

"There." She pronounced. The box glowed for a few seconds then returned to normal. She opened it and sure enough the note was gone.

"Wow that is much handier than the post office." She said as she stood.

Feeling the need for a workout after all the rich food and sweets, she dressed and grabbed her gym bag, humming as she locked her door. She went down the stairs and left the building, smiling.  
_

Jareth sat at his desk, his elf aide across from him.

"Make sure the fieries are unable to get into the basement. Last week they were so inebriated there were parts of them floating in the vats. The cook went down to retrieve some, opened a barrel and was unconscious for over a day because a floating head popped up at her and screamed in her face, causing her to faint and strike her head."

"Yes Your Majesty." The man answered as hew rote.

"The planning for the Spring Equinox Ball is going well?" Jareth asked distractedly, his mind drifting to thoughts of Sarah.

 _I will need to ask her soon._

A glow in the corner of his eye caught his attention from his musings. He turned his head and saw the box that connected to the one he left for her was being used.

He smiled and reached for it, but stopped and addressed the elf across from him. "Thank you Nolan, that will be all." He dismissed him with a nod.

The elf bounded to his feet, knowing that was his cue to leave the king to his correspondence.

He bowed deep. "As you wish, Sire."

Jareth touched the center of his amulet, which connected to the necklace that she was wearing. He noted she was glowing very vibrantly through their connection, most assuredly active and well.

 _I should show her how to use that, too. In case of any immediate danger. Next above weekend perhaps._

As he worked absentmindedly, the event of the night before played in his head. His lovely intended comforting him and her warm body curled against him. After they had wiped out the delicious dessert, mid movie, she had fallen asleep, her lips curled slightly in a content smile. The events of the day caught up with him and he allowed himself to relax fully, even dozing off as the film wound down. He had woken up several hours later, Sarah still beside him.

 _She is responding to my romantic overtures well. Thank the Gods. I assumed it would be more difficult to convince her, as stubborn as she is._

I _have a feeling it won't stay this easy. Especially after she has to deal with my people. They will not warm to her as easily as I did._

He gave up working and took out a blank piece of parchment. With a delicate hand, he dipped the pen in the inkwell and began to write in his large swooping style.

 _You, Sarah love, never cease to make me smile. As if there was anything that would make me less enamored of you. You are beautiful in any form you take._

 _I will be available whenever you choose to make plans with your family. As I have stated, You are my priority for the next year. Only a summoning can take precedence, and they are a few times a year at most anymore. You may let me know by calling me to you, or sending a note._

 _For the record, while most people use simple magic for teeth cleansing, I have acquired the human habit of using sodium bicarbonate from above. It works quite well. So you don't have to ask later._

 _I will gladly bring you sugar anytime you ask for it, and your "hugs and kisses" would be most welcome._

 _I know you must spend the next week in your place of employment, so I will leave you to it unless you ask for me._

 _Yours,_

 _J._

He folded it, placed it in an envelope and warmed the stick of sealing wax over the candle sitting on his desk, melting enough to drip a circle onto the back of the envelope. He then took his ring and pressed his seal into the wax. After it hardened he placed the note within the box and closed the lid, sending it by magic to the box he left on Sarah's vanity.

As he picked up his pen to get back to work, there was a large crash from somewhere within the castle.

He threw the pen down in disgust and stood. "Now what did those revolting cretins do?"

Just then his aide came flying in the door. "You better come Your Majesty! The fieries broke into the cellar again and the goblins are helping them this time!"

Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well. i'll be be there momentarily."

With a wave of his hand he was changed from his simple tunic and leggings into leather clothes suitable for dealing with the drunken, destructive goblins.

He strode out the door, motioning to the elf. "Follow me."

The elf bowed as his king passed him, then trailed him out of the room, closing and sealing the door behind him to keep out any of the drunk subjects who thought to hide from their king inside.  
_

Sarah felt good after her workout and walk home, tired, but good. She threw her gym bag on her bedroom floor and sat at her desk.

The box Jareth had left was glowing slightly so she touched it and the lid popped open to reveal an old fashioned parchment envelope sealed with wax.

She carefully peeled the wax away from the paper, and slid the thick piece of paper inside out of the envelope, unfolding it. She loved the feel of the elegant stationary The Goblin King used. She would bet it was handmade.

She read the note, and giggled at his description of underground toothpaste. She hadn't meant that as a serious thing but it was good to know. She put the note in it's envelope and put it in the top drawer of her dresser, where she kept the cards and letters she had saved for sentimental reasons. She added the other note he had written as well.

Sarah went into her kitchen and proceeded to make a pot of tea and remove two pastries out of the bakery box she had picked up on the way home.

"Jareth?" She called softly.

A moment later he appeared, looking frazzled. "Yes, dear?"

"I made some tea, thought you might like a cup. How is next Saturday night for meeting with my family?" She pushed a cup and plate towards him.

He looked relieved to be away from wherever he had been. "Yes. A quick cup of tea would be lovely. I have been dealing with my unruly subjects for the last hour, supervising them cleaning a mess they made. I would bog the lot of them if it didn't mean my castle would stink to the point of being unlivable. Ingrates."

They sat and shared the tea and Jareth had never had such a pastry Sarah had given him. She called the concoction a "cronut" and said it was a fairly new creation.

After about an hour he stood to leave. "I apologize that I cannot stay longer. I am hesitant to leave my aide to supervise any longer than this. The goblins tend to not follow directions well for anyone but myself."

Sarah stood with him. "I'm sorry to hear you have had a bad day. I have a big project due Friday and will be working morning to night until then, so I really just wanted to say hello and wish you a good week."

He stepped to her and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead, cheek and lips. "Thank you. I am just hoping it is uneventful. May your week be fruitful and the fates be kind to you."

The woman in his arms leaned in and kissed him softly. He thought nothing could ever be as sweet as her lips against his. The sugary treat they had shared only adding to the experience.

After a moment he reluctantly pulled away. "I must go." Hr sighed. "If you need me, please do not hesitate to call. No matter where you are or what the situation, I will appear. Even if you don't speak, if you are fearful, the pendant will let me know."

She squeezed his hand and stepped back. "I will, I promise."

He smiled and nodded, then disappeared.

Sarah flopped back down into her chair, finishing her tea as she thought over the events of the past days. Never in a million years would she have even thought any of it would have even happened.

She washed the dishes and picked up a takeout menu, suddenly craving Chinese food. Wondering if Jareth ever had it.

 _Something to plan on for the future, I guess. Introducing The Goblin King to chow mein._

She ordered in and after hanging up with the restaurant, called her stepmother, who was delighted at planning a dinner party for the next weekend.

"This is going to be a long week." Sarah said out loud. "Already I'm missing him and I've really only know him 2 days. Ugh."

Her food arrived, she ate, did laundry and got everything ready for her work week. She found herself yawning so went to bed early.

As she turned out the light and snuggled into bed, a thought passed through her mind.

 _I could really really, fall in love with him._

With that last sentence ringing in her head, she slipped into her dreams.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

 **Yeah I know, kind of short for how long you all had to wait. Blame my muse for skipping town on me during a long bout of high anxiety. At least it gave me nudge to write the one shot for Baby Jones' arrival.  
Anyway, sort of a transition chapter, as we will be moving forward in time at a much more rapid pace. I want to do a few chapters for each season, post family dinner which will be coming next. **

**Thank you to everyone for every single review, favorite, and follow on every single story. I *think* I have worked out the next part of IATOW so hopefully will be getting some new bits out on that one soon. There will be maybe 3 more chapters before the "peak action" chapters, then a few chapters to wrap it up after that. So maybe 10 more? 12 at most, but they will be longer chapters as per usual. Of course I have others sitting in my documents, my "Freecloud" aka "Young Jareth"" story being one of those. Apparently I am a masochist as well as crazy haha. ;)**

 **You are all beautiful wonderful people and I wish all the blessings of the universe to you all!**

 **note: I know the "cronut" thing wasn't that long ago, but I added it in anyway. Eh, it's fiction, I can play around with time too, Jareth!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next week was hectic for Sarah. Her boss was involved in a big project, so she was required to arrive early and worked well into the evening.

She would arrive home exhausted and frazzled, and would find a warm pot of camomile tea waiting for her, accompanied by a sweet note.

The first night it had been a bit startling, being as she expected to come home to a cold, empty apartment, only to find it warmed up against the late winter/early spring chill with the tea waiting, along with a note from Jareth wishing her a good night, and a real, not glass, rose lying next to the note.

She would eat a quick sandwich, drink the tea, and read the notes over and over, smiling and occasionally bringing the delicate flower to her nose to enjoy it's sweet fragrance. Afterward going to bed and sleeping soundly until her alarm blared.

For once she was looking forward to one of her stepmother's dinner parties. Karen kept leaving messages on her machine with updates on what she might make, what her father thought of her bringing a male guest, even what dishes she was going to use. Sarah cared for her stepmother but her nerves, already a bit frayed for all the pressure at work, were getting a workout.  
_

Sarah worked extra late on Friday night, wanting to finish as much as possible.

It was nearly midnight when she unlocked the door to her apartment and dropped everything on to her table and collapsed onto her couch with a deep sigh.

After a moment she rose and was glad to see a warm cup of tea waiting for once again, along with a folded note.

 _Until tomorrow evening, sweet Sarah. I shall arrive at 5pm so we can depart. Sleep well._

 _Love,_

 _J._

Her and Jareth were driving to her old home, instead of just appearing. He tried to talk her into it but she refused, saying her family would wonder where her car was. After some debate he agreed it would be for the best.

Sarah ended up falling asleep on the couch, note clutched in her hand. She woke up as the dim light of the rising sun was peeking through the window.

Stretching, she noticed the paper in her hand. She read it again, smiling. She carried it with her as she stumbled to the bathroom to strip off her wrinkled clothing and threw on her nightshirt, and ended up sticking it under her pillow when she crawled into her bed to get a couple more hours of sleep.

When Sarah woke again, it was nearly 11am.

"Holy crap, I didn't mean to sleep so late." She mumbled. The days of working late caught up to her.

Once she had changed, she was out the door and on her way to have a nice long workout.  
_

At the gym she was deep into a long treadmill session when she was startled. "Hey Sarah."

She winced when she realized it was the club womanizer. Lance. He was attempting to work his way through all the regular female members and she had been successful at avoiding him thus far. It hadn't been easy because he was also a lawyer at the same firm she worked at. He had apparently decided Sarah was his next target.

She gave him a small smile. "Oh. Hi." Then continued walking, trying to give him the idea she wasn't interested.

He got up on the next treadmill over and leaned in. "You're very sexy when you sweat."

 _Gross. Does that line really work on other women?_ She wondered to herself.

"Thanks." She replied dryly pumping her arms faster.

He grinned at her like he knew she was being sarcastic but didn't care.

"So, you have a boyfriend yet Sexy Sarah?"

She rolled her eyes inwardly. "Yes, I'm seeing someone."

"I've never seen you with anyone. What with all the social gatherings we have, you think I would have." He started the treadmill and walked a slow pace next to her. "What is his name, if I might ask?"

She abruptly turned her machine off and he followed suit. "His name is Jay, and just so you know, I'm not interested in going out with you. I have plans so I need to leave." She went to step off the treadmill and found herself stopped by a hand wrapped around her arm.

Alarmed slightly, she had laid her hand over her chest, touching her necklace. "I wish you would just leave me alone please."

She tried to take a step and Lance tightened his grip. "Hey baby you don't know what...Ahhhh!"

The treadmill he had been standing had switched on, full speed, sending him fly backwards, breaking his hold of her arm and tossing him onto his backside, several feet away.

Sarah swore she heard snickering goblins and a deep chuckle, but she looked around and saw nothing.

She looked down at her necklace and smiled. _Oops I forgot. That's handy._

She stood over the man on the floor. "You really should be more careful. The buttons are touchy on these machines sometimes." She stepped over him and laughed to herself as she walked away.

She showered and changed back into her street clothes, noting it was after two as she approached her building.

The doorman was waiting with a smile on his face. "Delivery for you, Miss." He tipped his hat. "Flowers. I put them right inside on the table in the lobby."

"Really? Thank you." She gave him a warm smile as she walked in and he closed the door behind her.

There are the table was a box, and within, a spray of peach colored roses. She cradled it as she walked up the stairs to her door.

She entered her apartment and went to the kitchen. Opening the box, the scent of the flowers wafted into the room. Her eyes closed at the pleasant sweet scent. She opened the accompanying note

 _Until tonight._

 _J._

Sarah felt a little light headed. Jareth had been nothing but kind, attentive, and the almost perfect suitor. it was becoming a bit overwhelming.

Something was nagging at her.

She shook it off and put the roses into a vase, then went to ready herself for the evening. She chose simple black skirt and a green silk blouse to bring out her eyes.

Since Jareth was a few inches taller than her, she chose mid heel black pumps to complete the outfit. She applied her makeup carefully, added her emerald earrings and her favorite silver watch to complete the outfit. As she checked herself over in the mirror, the doorman buzzed her apartment. She zipped to the intercom and pressed the button. "Yes?"

"Your gentleman is here, Send him up?" The voice inquired.

"Absolutely." Sarah answered grinning.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. When she opened it The Goblin King was there, smiling. He looked her up and down. "Good evening, my lady. You look smashing."

"You aren't looking so bad yourself there, GK." She said as she gestured for him to enter.

"I'm not sure if I like GK yet." Jareth replied as he walked in. "It sounds like a slang term for one of those unsavory instant food places your humans like."

She looked him over carefully, thinking of what her parents would see. He wore a slim cut black designer pinstripe suit with a silk tie, a black leather trench coat with gloves and shoes to match. He looked every bit the well dressed businessman, with his hair short and shaggy around his face, the only sign of anything more were the jeweled hoops that glittered from his slightly pointed ears, several running up each side.

She had seen them before obviously, but they stood out more this night. Probably because of where they were going. Her father was not fond of men who pierced their ears. It reminded him of the crowd her mother had hung out with after she left them.

 _Well, he will have to deal with it._ Sarah thought. She was asking Jareth to change enough already.

"What?" Jareth speaking jarred her out of her thoughts.

"Is there something wrong?" He was asking. "The way you are staring at me...?"

"No not at all. You look incredible as always. Just thinking my dad isn't going to like all the earrings."

"Ahh. Shall remove them then?" He asked politely.

"No. Something tells me at some point those are going to be the least of his objections." She grinned at him. "Say, did you do that thing earlier at the gym?"

"Ah yes. That fool is lucky I didn't make an appearance and throttle him. fortunately it was a mere twitch of power to set that walking machine off." His eyes flashed just talking about it. "I am happy you are learning to say your right words, love."

"Well, thanks." Sarah answered. "That guy is such a jerk, and he doesn't like to take no for an answer."

"If he does it again, he will learn a lesson he won't soon forget." Jareth took her jacket out of her hands and held it up.

He helped her on with her jacket and they exited the apartment and down the stairs, onto the street. She led him to the nearby parking garage where her car resided, and they were off to her family home.

The trip was uneventful, her asking questions about his kingdom, him asking her about her life. Still there was a feeling down inside Sarah's gut that something wasn't quite right about the whole situation.

When they arrived at her childhood abode, Jareth got out first and opened the door for Sarah. Taking her hand, they walked to the door. Before she could knock they door was jerked open by a young teenaged boy with a shock of pale blond hair featuring black bangs over his eyes.

Toby. Sarah observed he was wearing all black and frowning. "Hey." He said glumly.

Karen had told her Toby was going through a "goth phase." Sarah had to laugh, remembering her many dramatic phases during her youth.

"Hey, little brother." Sarah greeted him, stepping inside. "This is my new boyfriend, Jay..erm..Rex."

Jareth inclined his head. "A pleasure to meet you, young Tobias."

Toby gave him a teenage sneer and rolled his eyes. "Um yeah, okay. Whatever." He turned and went back to the couch, flopping down and flipping on his headphones.

She was going to ask were their parents were, but seeing Toby's attitude, she refrained. "Dad? Karen?" She called.

"Here Sarah!" Came from upstairs. A moment later Karen came down, followed by Robert.

"Sarah!" Karen embraced he step daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

She turned to the man beside Sarah. "You must be Jay. So nice to meet you."

"And I am honored to meet you, Mrs. Williams" He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. You have a lovely home."

"Hi dad." Sarah stepped to her father and gave him a quick hug.

"Hello Sarah." He said quietly, eyeing Jareth. "

Jareth stuck out his hand. "Mr. Williams."

Robert nodded. "Mr. Rex." He ignored Jareth's hand stared at his pierced ears.

Sarah and Jareth looked at each other, Jareth dropping his hand and giving her an look that said "I tried."

Karen felt the tension. "Well. Anyway, I made roast chicken, potatoes, and a salad. Oh, and peach pie for dessert. Do you like peach pie, Mr. Rex?"

He grinned at Sarah then turned to Karen. "Yes, that is my favorite."

"Sarah suggested it." She answered, "Shall we sit?" She tapped Toby on the shoulder. "Sit up straight and make room."

Toby gave her a dirty look, but swung his legs of the furniture. He still slouched and stared at his music player.

After an hour of uncomfortable small talk, where Karen and Sarah did most of the talking, Toby gave monosyllabic answers if any at all, and Robert glared at Sarah's boyfriend, things were becoming strained.

"So." Robert started, surprising them all. "What do you do for a living...Jay Rex?" He crossed his arms as he sat on the arm of the chair Karen was sitting and nervously stirring her now cold tea.

Jareth being Jareth. His eyes twinkled as they met Sarah's.

"Oh, I dabble in all sorts of things." He answered vaguely.

This got a snort out of Toby who was finally interested in the conversation."Ohh he's not going to like that at all." He said to no one in particular.

"Toby," his mother warned.

Robert gave the man his daughter had brought home an incredulous look. "What does that even men? You send love notes to my daughter for all these years, you come here looking like some sort of rock'n'roll deviant in a fancy suit, and the best you can say is that you dabble?"

Jareth sat back on the couch and crossed one foot over his other knee, totally relaxed. "I assure you, Mr. Williams, I am no deviant. Well...not in the way I believe you're implying. While I have my own history of which Sarah knows about, I am always truthful and would never coerce or mislead anyone. My intentions have always been honorable, where Sarah is concerned. As for the rest, Let's just say, I am a very wealthy man, with my own lands, and much power at my fingertips. While it was given to me, I had to earn the right to keep it."

 _Literally,_ he thought.

He continued. "Sarah, if she agrees to marry me, will want for nothing. She will join me and work with me, as true partners. I believe she is intelligent, kind, and everything I am looking for in a life partner. Is that good enough?"

Toby snorted and laughed again. "No. Nothing is good enough for the perfect child." He mumbled, though everyone heard him.

"Toby?" Sarah looked at her brother. Surprised at his attitude. They had used to be so close.

Toby sat up straight. "You know it's true. Sarah the smart one, Sarah the good one, Sarah got straight A's, Sarah won a trophy running track. Sarah wouldn't ever skip school. Sarah would never do anything bad."

"Go upstairs." Robert told his son. "I'm tired of your mouth. You are just mad because you got into trouble and got grounded."

Toby rose. "Fine. Like I want to be here." He gave Jareth an oddly sympathetic smile. "Good luck, you're going to need it."

He tramped up the stairs. A moment later they heard a door slam.

"I am so sorry." Karen said, her face red. "He has been very...trying since last year."

Jareth nodded. "I understand. I have many siblings. While I am not close with most of them, I know pubescence is a difficult time." He answered kindly.

"Do you want children Mr. Rex?" Karen had to ask. Sarah wanted to kick her for asking. She loved Karen but that was almost too much.

"Very much so. As many as Sarah would agree to have with me. I love children." He said. He smiled at the thought of Sarah carrying his child, glowing with life.

"I think we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves." Sarah answered. "It's not set we will even get married."

"Agree heartily." Jareth answered, trying to reassure her. "I didn't mean that as something that will happen soon. I would hope we would enjoy being married for a while. If we get married."

"Yeah it better not happen soon." Robert eyed them both, making the point that he didn't want a shotgun wedding situation happening.

"Geez Dad really?" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Why even go there."

"Robert." Karen said sharply."That's none of our business. We discussed this upstairs."

Jareth said nothing, just observed the dynamic between parents and child. It was interesting. He was learning the similarities and differences between his people and humans. He tended to only see the worst sort of human parent-child scenarios.

There was a loud ding.

Karen jumped up. "Oh thank goodness. Dinner is done."

They all stood and went to the table. "What about Toby?" Sarah reminded everyone.

"We'll save him some." Karen said.

Robert spoke up. "You will not. If he can't be bothered to join us, he can eat whatever is left or a peanut butter sandwich..which he will get by himself, Karen. Stop coddling him."

"Perhaps he is upset at the prospect of Sarah marrying." Jareth suggested.

Everyone was quiet, looking at Jareth.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked innocently.

Robert narrowed his eyes. "How about you worry about your own family there, Jay."

"Dad, please...he was just..." Sarah began.

"Everyone, this was supposed to be a pleasant evening." Karen handed a plate to Jareth. "Let's just eat."

They all ate in relative silence. The only thing talked about during dinner and dessert after that were compliments to Karen's cooking and discussion of the food. Everyone felt uncomfortable.

Toby wandered in halfway through and made a plate in silence, plopping down into a chair and saying nothing. He bolted his dinner in 5 minutes, refused desert, and left, not meeting anyone in the eye.

Robert stood up after he was done. "If you will excuse me, Karen, Sarah...Jay. I am very tired. I believe I will go to bed. Drive safe, Sarah."

He kissed his wife and daughter on the cheek and went upstairs, leaving Karen alone with the couple.

"I am so sorry, Sarah. I thought he would...well, this whole business with the roses and everything is making him suspicious, Jay. And Toby has just been getting more and more distant. He cut school Friday. Robert was in a much better mood before that." Karen explained.

"We should just go, Karen." Sarah told her. "This wasn't a good idea I guess. We should have waited."

Karen nodded. "I was just so happy for you I'd hoped it would be better. I suppose that is for the best."

Sarah helped Karen wash dishes and put them away. A few minutes later, her and Jareth were bundled up and on the road.

The car ride was also fairly silent, Jareth occasionally pointing out an interesting building or sign, making small talk. Sarah tried to be upbeat, but it had proven difficult, and the conversation lapsed.

She got back to the city, parked her car, and her and Jareth walked to the building, up the stairs and into her apartment, with less than 3 sentences passing between them.

Jareth could take it no more. "Sarah, what's going on?"

She threw her purse down on the chair. "Did you have to say that?"

"What?" Jareth asked her. "Are you angry with me?"

She turned to face him. "You had to say something about Toby. My dad is sensitive about Toby. He thinks he might be..."

"He might be what Sarah?" Jareth wondered what was going on.

Sarah sat on the chair. "Look, it's not me okay. But my dad, he is pretty old fashioned, and traditional. You know, conservative. He told me last year he found something under Toby's mattress."

This piqued Jareth's curiosity. "What did he find under the boy's mattress, Sarah?' He sat across from her.

She took a deep breath and released it. " A...magazine. You know, a...one of those types of magazines that all kids look at at his age but aren't supposed to."

"Ahhh." Jareth leaned back. "He caught the boy looking at women then. So? Is that not typical at his age?"

She nodded. "Well yeah. We all go through that. Wondering about things, exploring...things. But my dad, well, I worry he won't be able to accept Toby. Because..the magazine...um...it wasn't exactly girls." Sarah gave him a knowing look. "So my dad is really really upset about that. He can't handle the idea that maybe his son is bi or gay."

"I understand now. "Jareth answered. "I do know humans, some humans, have issues with such things. Do you?"

"No not at all, love is love. I just want Toby to be happy." Sarah waved her hand. "So it's not an issue in the underground?" Sarah asked, curious.

Jareth shook his head. "No, not really. We are as we are born. Orientation isn't a matter or shame. Sexuality is quite different there. It's expected youth may explore all aspects of it as they grow. Eventually setting upon what suits them best. It's really a non issue. We are much more casual about it, really."

Sarah gave him a hard look. "How casual?"

"Don't worry Sarah. We may do what we like, but when we are bonded, things change. Bonded mates are different. Unique." He tugged at his tie, taking it off.

"Yet, you said affairs are common. "Sarah pointed out.

"All too common." An unnamed emotion, some distant pain leftover from his childhood perhaps, flitted through his eyes and was gone. "Not for me, Sarah. Never for me. My marriage will not be taken lightly. If I wanted to sleep around I would stay unmarried. You don't even have to bond to be married legally. Many don't find their true mate and marry for political or just for companionship. I have, I found you. I desire no other. Ours will be a marriage bonded in word and in deed. You will share my life and my magic."

He continued to explain. "There are even a few kingdoms, some species, where the ratio of male to female is different, so the customs allow for a marriage of more than two people." He continued matter of factly.

"Not you though, right? I'm not into that. Like I said, I don't care what other people do, but for me, well, I prefer one on one." Sarah told him.

He chuckled. "No, not me. I don't think I could handle more than you my dear, you are a handful." He smiled at her, trying to get her to stop worrying about it. "I plan on being monogamous. I assure you."

Sarah felt relieved. "I really need to learn more about the underground."

Jareth's expression changed to a more serious one. "You will. I promise you Sarah, you will be more than satisfied with only myself. As for me, I can barely restrain myself now with you. Once we are married...I fully expect we will be far too...busy to even think about others." He winked at her to lighten the mood once more.

When Sarah's face turned red again. Jareth got closer. "I do love how you blush so delightfully. Tell me, how far does the color go?" He took a hand and kissed it. He turned it over and kissed her wrist. "You are so beautiful." He said.

She watched him, her heart speeding up. "Jareth...I..."

He laid down her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. In fact, you've been almost a perfect gentleman." She stood and walked away.

He was a bit confused. "Should I not be?"

She looked out the window at the moon. It was almost full.

"I don't know. The truth is, I just realized what has been sort of bugging me. You don't seem to be acting...like you. All these genteel manners and such."

Jareth went and stood behind her. "What would you have me do Sarah? Please tell me."

He wrapped an arm around her. "How do you want me to act?"

She pivoted towards him. "It may sound weird, but I just want you to be you. Like I remember you. It not like I want you to be the jerk who sent the cleaners after me, but I wouldn't mind you being the Goblin King I remember in the moment before that. In the tunnel, when you leaned over me, you seemed.." She didn't know quite the right word to use.

Jareth's smile grew. He took a step towards her and she backed up. He did it again, and Sarah stepped back once more, until she was against the window looking up at him.

He placed a hand above her head and stared her into her eyes. A feral grin grew. He refused to break eye contact. One eyebrow rose.

"Wicked?" He said, his voice low and deep. "Why, sweet Sarah, you prefer I was a little less a gentleman? I can do that."

A gloved hand touched her face, and delicately slid down the side of her body.

She trembled under his touch. "I don't want you to think I'm not...good." She swallowed hard.

"Oh I'm sure you are very good, love." He bent in and kissed her.

"I didn't mean it that way. " She laughed nervously. She ducked under his arm and went back to the couch sitting down.

In a flash he was next to her. His gaze practically stalking her. "Tell me what you want." He urged.

"Well it's not like I'm innocent.. Jareth. But you, you're different. You are like this..this sexual fantasy come to life. It's not normal. So when you act like just a regular guy, it's sort of weird. For you, I mean."

Jareth threw his head back and laughed. When his eyes came back to her face, they were practically dancing. "Oh Sarah...you make me so happy."

He reached out and pulled her to him. "You are my fantasy, Sarah. My only fantasy is to be here, with you. If you don't realize, that every time I look at you I want you naked and under me, you aren't paying attention. Or, above me, or possibly me behind you while you're..

Sarah felt herself getting hot. "Oh damn, stop it. Just kiss me." She commanded.

"My pleasure." He growled. And he did as she asked.

As they kissed, tongues dancing together, Sarah found herself laying on the couch with him sprawled on top, and she had no idea how it happened, and she knew didn't want it to stop.

He sat up and picked up one of her feet, taking off her shoe, then repeated it with the other one.

"I miss you. when I'm not with you." He said. He picked up one stocking clad foot and kissed it. "I have found it hard to concentrate on anything else but thinking about you. My lovely Sarah."

"I admit you've been in the front of mind too." Sarah replied. "Thank you for been so...oh..."

"While these feel nice, I would much rather touch your skin. Will you let me please you?" He asked her. "Will you let me remove your stockings?"

"Umm..sure. Here" she pulled her skirt up just far enough to detach them from the garter belt. He watched closely, licking his lips as she revealed a good amount of thigh, and was disappointed when she pulled her skirt back down.

"I thought most women now used the all in one stockings." He pointed out.

"Panty hose? Yeah mostly, but I always preferred this way. I always thought is was more..classic." She answered.

"It's much sexier." He said. He reached up just under the hem of her skirt, and gently rolled her stocking down and off. Sarah felt a fire in her belly flare to life at his stroking of her leg. He tossed the first stocking next to him, then repeated the process on her other leg.

Sarah was practically panting. She had been knotted up with tension when she got home from the events at her parents house, and now all her senses were on high alert.

Jareth picked up her leg again and began to lay soft open mouthed kisses on it, working upward.

"Jareth...Sarah breathed. "I'm not ready for us to...I mean, it's not that I don't want, but..."

He stopped and looked up to meet her eyes. His were practically black. "I know. You just seemed so upset, so tense and frayed, I wanted to relax you. Will you let me?"

"Are you horny, Your Majesty?" She grinned at him. She remembered he told her he hadn't been with anyone since he had met her, and had the impression before that he had been a pretty sexually active man. He had to be getting frustrated. She was too. Every time she was around him, or when she was in bed at night and he would come to her mind, it was hard to resist calling out to him.

He chuckled. "You have no idea. I sit at my desk and I see you in my mind, and I want to ravish you. However, I respect your wishes and when you are ready, it will be worth it. Still I can't help touching you when we are alone together. It will satisfy me for now."

She reached to him and pulled him up so his face was even with hers. "Kiss me more."

He did. His mouth crashed down upon hers and she enjoyed every minute of it. Tongues tangling together, lips nibbling, tasting, biting. When he pulled back she was breathless.

"I don't want to..but maybe we can.." She stumbled over her words as she tried to get her senses under control. It's not that she didn't want him. She wanted him so much it scared her. They had only been dating a week, technically, and she knew from experience jumping into sex wasn't a good thing.

His hand was under her skirt, on her upper thigh. He made slow circles with one finger as he looked down at her flushed face. "Sarah, you never answered me. May I please you?"

She blushed even more. She wasn't a virgin but dirty talk wasn't something she was used to. For some reason she was shy about telling a man what she wanted, which was quite unlike her any other time, known for been fairly candid and not one to stay silent about her opinions and beliefs. "Umm, okay."

He kissed her again, his hand creeping up further. She tensed in anticipation.

Then he touched her...there. Softly his thumb stroked her over he underwear, making her back arch up into his touch. She felt him grin against her lips.

He slid one finger under the silky material, and groaned as he felt her wet heat. He then removed that finger and pulled at the material, she moved her hips so he could slide them down, and he cupped her completely, his long fingers exploring her sex. Caressing her, circling her clit, finding her opening and sliding two fingers inside, making her gasp and rotate her hips.

"You're so warm, and wet." he said as he sucked the skin of her neck. His fingers pumped in and out as his thumb flicked at her bud. She ground herself against his hand as her passion built.

Jareth nudged her blouse out of the way as he worked downward. Sarah helped him along by unbuttoning it, when it was open enough he used his teeth to move her bra. He uncovered one nipple and sucked it as he kept up his actions below.

Her orgasm exploded and Sarah dug her fingers into his shoulder, her whole body shuddering against him.

As her release faded she completely relaxed against the couch. Jareth removed his hand and as she watched, licked his fingers. "You are delicious, Sarah love."

Sarah felt languid and boneless as she laid there watching him. Part of her knew she should get up and move, but she was finding it difficult.

After a moment she pushed herself up, tugging her shirt back in place. "Should we have done that?"

He moved to let her rise. he watched as she tugged her panties back in place, smirking.

"I don't think the world will hold it against us. Yours or mine. You have to admit you are more relaxed."

She sat back down and turned to him. "But you're not. Is that fair? To let you, but not reciprocate?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I offered Sarah, I don't expect anything. Not yet. You just seemed so tense."

"You could have given me a massage." She pointed out.

"I did." He answered giving her a dirty little smile.

She had to laugh. "True, but I meant my shoulders or somewhere not so intimate."

"Now where is the fun in that?" He took her hands and held them in his own, kissing each one.

She turned again and curled her legs under her, leaning against his warm body as she removed one hand from his and laid it against his thigh. She moved it up and down, listening to his breath hitch.

Knowing he wanted her, made her feel wonderful. Her hand moved closer to the large bulge in his tight pants with every upward stroke.

Should she...touch him?

It only fair.

She gave into her instinct and cupped him. His body jerked. "Sarah you don't.."

"Shhhh." she said.

She stroked his length over his pants for a moment, then slid her hand under the tight material finding him hard, yet soft as silk. She grasped him and began moving her hand up and down his shaft. He growled and pulled her mouth to his, holding her head firm so she would be unable to move her face from his.

It didn't take long until Jareth's hips were bucking upward with every movement of her hand. Sarah felt powerful. He gasped grunted and moaned into her mouth as the stroking of her hand became more vigorous.

"Sarah..." he said in between kisses. "Sarah, if you don't stop, I'm going to..gah!" He rotated his hips against her.

"It's okay..." She urged him on.

A few more strokes and he moaned loud. He emptied onto her hand and himself. When he was done, he relaxed against the couch and sighed.

Sarah laid her head on his shoulder. "Well.."

"Yes." He kissed her head. "I don't know about you, but I feel better." He joked.

Sarah snickered. "Oh yeah. I feel much better. Just think, that was just foreplay."

Jareth sighed. "Perhaps I shouldn't stay much longer, love. If I do we both know where this will go. I want to respect that you want to wait to fully consummate this relationship, but if I stay, well, I cannot promise not to be tempted to seduce you further. It have been far too long. After telling me you want a little wickedness most especially."

He adjusted his clothing and used a bit of magic to take care of the little mess Sarah had caused. Not that he was complaining at all.

"It's not so much I want you to not be a gentlemen, Jareth, I just want you to be you. Just be relaxed and normal, you know?" Sarah said as he stood up. "Not so proper. If we are going to really get to know each other, we should probably be more honest, more natural."

She got up and helped him on with his tie, jacket and coat. "I just don't think we should hide our true selves. Forever is a long time." She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. When they separated he smiled down at her.

"Oh love, forever isn't long at all. I thought I taught you that." He kissed her once more.

Sarah's heart melted as she looked into his eyes. They were warm and loving as they looked into hers.

Jareth reluctantly stepped away from her. "I had better go."

Sarah backed away and dropped her hands. "I know. Will you...come back tomorrow? We can have lunch."

He nodded. One last kiss on her hand and he disappeared.

Sarah stood alone in the middle of her living room, wishing she hadn't let him leave.  
****************************************************************************************

 **Oh hey there! Miss me? ;) See told you it wasn't abandoned! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me! For all the sweet reviews, favorites, and follows! All is truly appreciated!**

 **Kind of rough with the parents huh? Yeah, I know, but I needed a tiny bit of conflict to move it along, and give it a boost, but I didn't want the conflict to be an S &J sort of conflict so soon. Not that these two hardheads won't have any lol.**

 **As it stands, there will be 13-15 chapters with epilogue here. I will be moving forward in time next chapter. I mean more than a week lol. A couple of months probably. Then will do a bit in midsummer, fall, winter, then back around to where we started, sort of. A Couple of chapters for each seeing how they have progressed or what chaos has ensued in the interim. Now that I have finally figured out how I want this to go, it should come much quicker.  
I also wanted to give you a little lemonade for a treat. Not saying it won't be until the end or anything, but not quite there yet ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_2 months later (approximately late April, Beltane is April 30)_

Sarah stood in front of the mirror turning around in circles. "What do you think Jay?" She asked the man sitting nearby in the chair.

"It looks smashing." Jareth answered.

Sarah's nerves were going crazy. She was picking out a dress to wear to her first Underground event and Jareth had agreed to accompany her on her shopping trip sinde she had no idea what she should wear.

"Are you sure it's not too revealing?" She was worried about putting Jareth in a bad position. He was a King and she was certain he was expected to have someone stunning on his arm.

The dress really was beautiful. They had searched the city high and low and happened upon a dress in a window that Sarah fell in love with at first sight.

It was backless, with lacing that crisscrossed from shoulder to just above the curve of behind. Made of soft draping silk, it was the colors of the earth and ocean, greens and blues flowing together. It was trimmed with tiny green and blue stones imbedded into the material. It was cut to reveal Sarah's generous cleavage and the slit up one side went to mid thigh. The colors were vibrant and it brought out the green in her eyes.

Jareth got up and stood behind her. "Beltane Ball is a spring celebration. Fertility and rebirth. Most females in the underground who attend dress similarly, showing a great deal of skin. You will be a hit. No one will be able to take their eyes from you. Especially me."

She looked down at her tennis shoes peeking out under the dress. "I do think I will need different shoes." she laughed. "I hope they like me."

He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "They will adore you. We only have 4 gatherings a year and it is something we make the most of. My people are so far flung we rarely see each other any other time. It's almost always joyous event. Even with my family there." He grinned at her in the mirror.

"I'm counting on you to explain things to me as we go along." She reminded him. "I know you say they will welcome me, but I'm not one of you."

He saw the uncertainty in her eyes. It's not something he was used to seeing from her, for the most part. Sarah was a confident woman. The idea of being in the small majority of humans at the celebration was rattling her.

"I have an idea. Spend the weekend with me at the castle." he urged. "Before you refuse, please listen. I'm speaking as a matter of convenience. Transportation magic can make humans experience the magical equivalent of what you call jet lag until they get accustomed to it. If you come Friday night after work you can get a good night's rest and a day of pampering before the ball. We can go over a few things you might need to know. "

So far Sarah had avoided going to the underground, but she had accepted his invitation to go to the celebration. She knew she would have to get used to living there if she did choose to marry him, but she had this one fear that wouldn't die. That if she went there she wouldn't be able to return.

"I...I don't know what to say. " She admitted. "I know I have to get past these feelings I have. I know they stem from the fear I went through years ago, about not finding my way home."

"I do understand Sarah. I have an idea. You know my word is set in stone. Once I make a vow I cannot break it. So I swear to you, if I do not bring you back myself for some unforeseeable reason, the transport spell I use Friday evening will be woven with a magical time limit and you will be returned safe and sound by noon your time Sunday, no matter what." He said, holding her hand and looking into her eyes. She saw no deception, and even felt somewhat the magic affirming itself within him, and between them.

"Okay. Yes. I'll do it. " He looked relieved. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I need to learn to trust in you I know. Now, let's go find some shoes. "

"If you don't mind, love, I really need to go and begin preparations for your arrival. I will make sure a suite is cleaned and ready for you. I trust you to find the perfect shoes."

"Yes of course, Jay. Can you hang on until I change?" She asked.

He nodded and she went back into the dressing room. After putting on her street clothes she took the dress to the counter and handed the cashier her credit card.

"Ma'am your husband already paid for your dress. Wow he is gorgeous and so charming!" The older woman gushed. "You're so lucky."

"Uh oh...well he's not... " Sarah hadn't expected that.

"Trust me dear lady, I am the lucky one." Jareth interrupted, smiling. "It is the least I can do, as this is an event for my...company."

" Jareth no. I can't let you do that. I have plenty of money." Sarah told him.

"I'm aware. You are self sufficient and independent. Who you please allow me to spoil you just a little? " He implored.

He gave her that look he always gave her when something was important to him. He knew she was a sucker for it. "Alright. This once. But I'm buying my shoes. "

He bowed at the waist."Well now that we have settled. I shall walk you to your vehicle."

"If I wasn't married." The cashier said winking at Jareth as she handed Sarah the bag.

Jareth took the bag from Sarah as he bid the clerk goodbye and Sarah waved.

After they got outside Sarah elbowed him in the side. "Shameless flirt." she joked.

"Part of my eternal charm, Sarah love. That too you will pay for." He rubbed his side dramatically like she really hurt him, but he was smiling so she knew he was teasing her.

The got to the car and he opened the door after she unlocked it, guiding her into the seat, then leaned over for a light kiss goodbye. "Behave yourself, my betrothed." Jareth stepped back and Sarah closed the door. Rolling down the window, gestured him back.

"One more?" She batted her lashes.

Jareth snickered and kissed her again. "Speaking of flirts." He answered.

Sarah watched him step back, knowing in a moment he would disappear. "Only with you." She fluttered her lashes at him again.

He tapped her on the nose. "Keep it that way. See you soon." He smirked and was gone.

It took several shoe stores but she found some medium heeled silver strappy sandals that would go with the dress.

As she drove home, she thought about the last 2 months. Jareth had relaxed quite a bit and stopped being so proper all the time. They had fallen into an easy routine, He came for dinner a couple of times a week if she wasn't working late, and they would typically do something on the weekends. He often accompanied her on her errands, but not always. They hadn't yet taken the final step as far as intimacy went, but had come close a few times. Lots of touching and kissing.

When she got into her apartment, she hung the dress in it's plastic bag on the hook inside her closet door. She gave the bag one last caress and closed her closet.

 _Two days. Then I'll be spending the weekend underground._ A few butterflies in in stomach appeared so she brewed some ginger tea and sat down at her kitchen table to sip at the cup, her mind a million miles away, wondering what the weekend would hold.  
-

Sarah took off work early on Friday, and raced home to prepare herself. Jareth had said he would be appearing to whisk her away to the underground at 7pm, so the extra 2 hours gave her time to pack and make sure she had everything, plus try to get her nerves under control. She informed her building manager she would be away until Sunday. While it wasn't required she did so for security reasons.

5 minutes to 7pm, found Sarah standing in the middle of her living room. She had an overnight bag with 2 sets of clothes, her pajamas, shoes(her new heels still in their box) and necessities over her shoulder, and her dress bag over her arm. Jareth told her she didn't need more than that, that everything else could be provided.

Still the butterflies had turned into huge giant eagles flying around in her stomach.

She could feel the air shift, as if the world itself was making room for him. Her skin prickled as it always did, and she stood tall, hanging tight to her bag.

Jareth appeared before her, in his full glory. She never told him, but there were times when she saw him that he make her weak in the knees.

He smiled. "Ready, Sarah love?"

She gave him a nervous smile and took his outstretched hand. "As I can be."

He pulled her over and wrapped an arm around her, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Off we go then. Close your eyes."

Sarah's squeezed her eyes shut as the world dropped away, she felt a spinning sensation that made her gasp, but her feet touched the ground before she finished the sound.

"Here we are!" Jareth announced.

She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open. It was...different. Grander. The sand colored stone was the same, but it was remarkably clean, and opulent. "Okay, what happened?" Sarah turned to him and asked. "This is not how I remember it."

Jareth laughed. "I know. To runners it doesn't look like this. It is rare for any to even see the inside of the castle, but if perchance they make it this far, there is an illusion spell to hide it's true nature. The lower throne room is all a runner sees. It's for common court. That is where I oversee goblin matters. The creatures aren't allowed further in."

"But what about the room of stairs?" Sarah wondered. She walked around, peeking through doorways, and finding nothing but chairs, tables, bookshelves, and various other typical things you might find in a castle.

"Only myself and runners can experience that. It's an illusion created by the Labyrinth itself." He followed her to the base of the grand staircase that led to the floors above. "But..be careful. You never know what you might find here. She is tricky." He took Sarah's arm. "I will show you more later, but for now I will show you your suite." He motioned to a uniformed male nearby. "Lansel, please follow with the Queen to be's bags." Jareth took them from her shoulder and arm, and handed it over.

The dark haired man bowed. "Yes Sire. Welcome, Lady Sarah of the Above."

They strolled up the stairs, Jareth pointing out various objects on the walls or sitting on pedestals. Art, paintings, weapons, tapestries. Sarah took it all in. She lost count of the flights of stairs, and the wide landings between as they turned. The castle seemed to narrow a little with each turn.

Eventually they came to a landing that they did not go past, but a door opened onto a lavish hallway. Jareth guided her, with the servant following silently.

"Ahh here we are." The Goblin King stopped the in front of large mahogany door inlaid with silver filigree, winding through the wood in delicate shapes of leaves and flowers.

The servant stepped ahead and opened it. Jareth stepped back and waved Sarah insdie ahead of him.

"This is...for me?" Sarah asked, flabbergasted.

The large sitting room was decorated in shades of green and ivory, with a pale wood base. Beyond the large double doorway, the bedchamber was huge, at the center a humongous bed made of the same blonde wood.

"Do you like it?" Jareth asked as the servant sat her bags on the bench at the end ofthe bed and was dismissed.

"It's beautiful. I can't...I've never..." She was speechless. She just walked over to him and hug him close. "Thank you."

He returned the hug then stepped away, ringing a small bell on the vanity.

A small female elf in a uniformappeared. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Mina, this is The Lady Sarah, my betrothed. Sarah, this is Mina, your maid for your stay."

The little elf smiled up at her, her bright purple eyes dancing. "It's an honor, Lady Sarah."

Jareth knew his subjects would love Sarah as much as he. "Mina, please hang the Lady's gown for tomorrow night in the dressing room, make sure there are fresh towels and the all the necessities for the bath, and help her in any way she needs."

The elf curtseyed low. "As you command."

Jareth turned to Sarah and bowed his head. "I will leave you to get settled and refreshed. There will be a late supper waiting in 90 minutes in my rooms, so that we may dine privately."

"Thanks, I'm hungry. But..where are your rooms?" Sarah had no idea how to get anywhere in this place. She knew she would be getting lost a lot.

The little elf gigled.

"Not far at all, my love." He winked. "I will come and fetch you myself."

"Oh. Okay." Sarah answered. She shrugged inwardly, figuring that would be the best thing.

He left, and Mina got to work unpacking her bag, while Sarah watched the small creature dash around so fast. Sarah could hardly keep track.

"So...um..what is it like, living here?" Sarah asked the blur that was her maid.

The elf stopped in her tracks. "You asking me question?"

"Well, yes, I guess I am." Sarah replied. "Is that wrong?"

Mina shook her head. "Not wrong, just strange. We used to being told, not asked. But King is a good King. We all have place to live, food, and work, he leaves us be, and is fair. King doesn't hit or kick. Except goblins, but they deserve it. Nasty and hard headed, those goblins. Always getting into trouble. And they like when King hits and kicks them. Weird."

Sarah sat on the bed. "That's good to know. That he is a good king, I meant."

The little creature approached her. "May I ask question, Lady?"

Sarah smiled down at her. "Sure."

"You and King getting married?" Mina squeaked out. "Rumors all over but no one knows."

Sarah thought a moment. "Maybe. We are...trying things out. Seeing where it goes. I like Jareth..er..The King. Very much. I didn't think I would. He is different than I thought he would be. So, if everything turns out, and I hope it does, then I suppose we will."

"But do you loves him?" Mina asked, her eyes dreamy. "King very handsome!"

Sarah wondered if she did. She certainly cared for Jareth. It was a BIG deal to marry him. More than getting married in her world by far. It meant so many things, and she had much thinking to do indeed. Not just about how she felt about him, but how much she was willing to sacrifice to be with him. Moving to another realm was very different than moving another city, state, or even country.

And she would be a queen. The thought scared her more than anything. She knew herself to be capable, intelligent person, but a queen? It was an unsettling idea that an entire society of people, well, individuals, would depend on her to lead them.

"Should I finish up?" The elf asked, jarring her out her train of thought.

Sarah took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm her anxiety. "Yes. I'm sorry for bugging you. Please do what you were doing. If you need help let me know."

Mina went back to her rushing around, making quick work of it. When she finished she curtsied. "You need anything else, ring the bell. It will bring me to you right away."

"Thanks." Sarah answered. In an instant, the elf was gone and she was alone.

She went into the bathroom, curious. It was huge, everything crafted out of beautiful marble. The facilities had a long chain to flush, and the tub could fit half a dozen people. There were thick fluffy ivory towels, and any sort of soaps, shampoos, and lotions anyone could want sitting on the vanity.

"I wish I could have a nice hot bubble bath." She sighed.

A tingle went through her, and as she watched the tub filled with hot water, topped with bubbles that smelled slightly of peaches.

She rolled her eyes. "Figures." She undressed and slipped into the water.

An hour or so later she was relaxed, dressed, and waiting for Jareth. right on time there was a tap at the door.

She opened it, and noted how her whole body reacted to Jareth's presence in the door way. He was dressed casually, leggings, boots, and tunic.

"Ready? You smell lovely." He remarked as she stepped out the room.

"Peaches. What is it with the peaches?" She took his offered arm and joked.

"They are my favorite." He answered. "There is something sensual about them."

To Sarah's surprise they only went about 30 feet, before Jareth stopped them and opened another door. "Here we are."

She walked in ahead of him. "I had no idea you were giving me a room next to yours." She said, glancing over her shoulder.

"They are the Queen's chambers. As you are at this moment the assumed Queen to be, they are yours." He answered, closing the door behind him.

Sarah admired the heavy wood furniture in his private sitting room. There was a large meal laid out on the table, with elegant glass and porcelain dinnerware, with silver utensils and candlesticks, the wicks lit.

Arms enclosed around her, and she leaned back into his warmth. "Alone at last." he growled into her ear.

Jareth lay a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmmm...Jareth..."She breathed. After a moment she pulled away, and approached the table. "I'm starving."

He gave her a sultry look. "As am I."

Sarah sat down before Jareth had a chance to pull out her chair, turning towards him. "I know we are here in your castle and it would be simple to just, go for it. I'm not sure if..."

He joined her at the table and took her hand. "That wasn't the plan, to seduce you into bed, if that is what you were wondering." He told her. "I cannot help wanting you regardless."

"I know. You know I want you just as much." She answered. "Let's just enjoy our time together and see how it goes? I'm afraid if I...if we...begin being intimate, it will cloud my thinking. I have so many big decisions to make regarding all of this."

He gave her a small smile. "Well then, let us eat. You might get tired sooner than usual, with the transporting and all, and I want to make sure you've eaten."

They enjoyed a leisurely dinner, and as Jareth said, Sarah began to yawn halfway through their dessert of peaches and cream. It was so good she had to finish, but soon after, Jareth guided her to her rooms, gave her a kiss, and called Mina to help her change and into bed. As soon as the maid appeared, he bid them both a good evening and returned to his rooms to rest for the next day, which he knew would be a busy one.  
_

The next day Sarah was awoken early by the little elf, and urged to dress quickly. The Goblin King had cleared the day so that he may show her around the kingdom before she was to get ready for the Beltane Ball that evening.

Jareth was waiting patiently for her in her sitting room, and rose when she emerged from her dressing room. He had left a lovely day dress in pale blue hanging in the room if she choose to dress as they did underground, and she had taken to the idea. She felt like she was playing dress up, the dress similar to those she had worn to practice acting in as a teenager. It had conformed to her body perfectly, and was of a soft material much like suede, with a simple woven belt at the waist, and soled slippers to match. It was made to not require any complicated underthings, just a slip and she could wear her own bra underneath.

"What do you think?" Sh asked, twirling around for him.

He was grinning ear to ear. "You look lovely. Perfect."

She attempted a clumsy curtsy. "Thank you, My Lord." She rose laughing at her ineptness.

Jareth threw his head back laughing, enjoying her teasing ways.

He took her arm. "Come come. I want you to see the beauty of my lands."

She marveled at everything, the gardens and orchards, the beauty of The Labyrinth that she had not had the chance to enjoy the first time she was here. All sort of little creatures peeked out at them as they passed, then giggled and gossiped about the return of Lady Sarah, and what kind of queen she would be, speculating on the king's feelings for her. Oh, they had known from the moment she had departed after she had won, this girl had captured the heart of their king. They wondered how many children they might have and what they would look like. It was quite a day for the denizens of the great maze.

Jareth and Sarah had a big brunch in the gardens, among the roses Jareth was so proud of. These were the very gardens he chose the roses he had sent her every year. She was astonished at all the colors, color never seen above, purples and blues and rainbow hues everywhere. All over were little birds, fairies and butterflies.

He was making it as hard to refuse as he could, she knew. And it was starting to work.

After brunch and another stroll around the castle grounds Jareth sent Sarah up to her rooms to get in a nap, a long bath, and told her Mina would wake her in plenty of time to get ready for that night.

Sarah was still incredibly nervous and slept little. When Mina woke her she was surprised she had slept at all.

She found a hot bubble bath waiting and luxuriated until Mina nagged her to get out and start getting ready.

Sarah was directed to sit at the large mirrored vanity, the elf called 2 other servants and they primped and polished and powdered her. They used their small gifts of magic to perfectly apply make up, put her hair into a perfect up swept style with fat tendrils curling down to brush her shoulders. She shooed them away to put in her own earrings, the only other piece of jewelry she wore the necklace Jareth had given her.

She slithered into her dress, as it clung to her form beautifully, and the little elf maid helped her into her sandals.

When she was done, the sun was beginning to set over the kingdom. Sarah stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. She looked for any little flaw that might exist, knowing she would be facing an entire ballroom full of these people, and they would be observing her very closely, being courted by one of their kings as she was.

"Lady Sarah, you is beautiful." Mina declared. The helpers agreeing with enthusiastic head bobs.

Sarah still wasn't so sure. The butterflies turned eagles in her stomach were now turning into full fledged pterodactyls.

"Is Jareth waiting for me in the throne room?" She asked the elves staring up at her. "That's what he said anyway."

"I'll check, Lady." One of Mina's underlings said, popping out of existence before Sarah could answer. The little being was back in a few minutes with the affirmative that yes, The Goblin King was waiting in the throne room.

Sarah took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. "Unto the breach." She mumbled under her breath. She took a long last look in the mirror, then turned away, grabbed her bag and followed the elves out the door and down to the throne room.

"Ahem!" Mina announced as she entered the throne room. "Lady Sarah coming! She looks pretty!"

Jareth stood in his finest clothes, black suede breeches, silk tunic, and a velvet waistcoat he had made and dyed to match the greens and blues in Sarah's dress. He had on his best boots and gloves, and had added stripes of color to his wild hair to top off his look.

As she entered the room, it took his breath away. The colors of her dress brought out the bright green in her emerald eyes, her lips and cheeks rosy. The dress hugged her body in all the right places, and her hips swayed as she walked to him, smiling.

He walked towards her, and they met near the stairs to his throne. He took her hands as they looked into each other's eyes. "You are magnificent, Sarah love. A true vision."

"Are you sure!? I'm so nervous." She answered.

"Let's ask them." He swept his hand to the side.

There were her old friends, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo, the latter two grinning with joy, Hoggle just stared at her.

"You are truly stunning, My Lady." Sir Didymus answered.

"Pretty Sarah!" Ludo exclaimed.

Hoggle said nothing for a moment. "You'll do, I think." He grumbled.

"Oh you guys!" Sarah said, going over and hugging them all. "So good to see you!"

Jareth stood neraby watching the scene. "I thought you might like to say hello." He told Sarah.

She turned from her friends back to Jareth. "Thank you. It helped."

He straightened his cuffs. "Yes. Well, shall we then?" He bowed and offered his arm.

Sarah took another deep breath. "Yes. Here we go. Bye everyone!"

As they walk to the doors, all those gathered wished them a good time and farewells.

They stepped through the doors and disappeared into the evening.  
_

In the early hours of the morning, a few goblins were stirred by the sounds of their king returning. They lifted their heads and through blurry haze watched as he stumbled through the throne room, holding the Lady up as they laughed and swayed drunkenly, snickering and joking, stopping to kiss now and then. They managed to make it all the way up the stairs without falling down.

"Kingy and Lady silly." One whispered to the other. "Musta had fun."

The other goblin nodded. "Good. Kingy never has fun. Glad Lady came back."

They snuggled together back into the pile of snoring goblins and went back to sleep.  
_

Jareth was trying his best to guide both he and Sarah to their rooms, but he had far too much wine. She was giggling as they both tried to walk straight and were failing miserably.

He tipped too far to the left and ending up leaning against the wall. "Oh my dear...I believe we are both far too drunk for this. Should have taken up King Branywn's offer to have use of a room for the night."

Sarah was giggling, tears running down her face. She had laughed so much during the night her sides were beginning to ache."We made didn't we. Barely. Your brother is hilarious!"

"Yes, you rather enjoyed his enthusiatic impression of me didn't you." He answered. "I have to admit, Arden knows me too well."

Sarah broke out into a laughing fit once more, think of Jareth's brother strutting around the dance floor like Jareth, but 10 times more dramatic than The Goblin King really was.

Jareth stood up as straight as he could and managed to get them into his sitting room and close the door.

Sarah flopped down in a chair. "Oh my feet hurt. I don't think I could have danced one more dance."

"Give me your feet." Jareth commanded.

She held them up and he took them into his lap. He slipped off her shoes and massaged her aching limbs.

"Oh damn that feels good. I had a wonderful time, thanks for inviting me. I was so afraid they would hate me."

Jareth smiled. "I told you they would love you. My family aside. Except Arden of course."

Jareth had been right about his kin, Sarah thought. They were rude and snobby, treating Jareth as if he was practically a stranger. They obviously were not excited to see him. Some of the looks he got from his half siblings were downright murderous. They mostly looked upon her with disdain and pity. She just glared back and ignored them after. Most everyone else she met were all very nice to her, and welcoming. They were fascinated about hearing what life in the human world was like and asked her all sorts of odd questions until Jareth pulled her away to dance.

"I'm sorry I just don't get it. I mean it's not your fault who your mother was. You're still family. And you're a king. I wonder what went right with Arden that is missing in all of them" Sarah observed.

"My stepmother's vile hatred of my mother didn't extend to Arden. He has never had a negative bone in his body. Thank the Gods. One less person who hates me."

Sarah took her feet of Jareth's lap and stood. She walked over to him and sat down in his lap. "I like you. A lot, Goblin King." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "A whole lot." She smiled sexily, twining her fingers in his hair.

Jareth buried his face into her neck and breathed in her scent. She had worn a subtle perfume of musky vanilla, but underneath it was the unique sweetness of the woman. She could wear a fancy dress or, as she often did above in her own home, sweatpants and a t-shirt. Freshly scrubbed, hair pulled back, and he would become weak when he was near her. Such was the way of true mates. He grew hard holding her there, doing nothing but snuggling.

"Damn." He said, pulling back. "We had better get you to bed before our inebriation takes us down a road you would regret."

"Maybe I wouldn't" She said, her voice husky with desire. She felt him beneath her backside, pressing against her. The wine they drank was heady, and was removing her inhibitions.

He picked her up, legs wrapped around his waist, dress pushed up to reveal her thighs. Staring to her eyes, he made his way to his huge bed and laid her on it. He stood there looking at her as she watched him, her eyes huge. She bit her lip in anticipation.

Jareth shrugged off his coat and tunic. He then sat and urged her to sit up and turn around. He unlaced the dress and helped her out of it, leaving her in nothing but her silk panties. her arms crossed over her breasts. Their eyes held as his kicked off his boots.

After a moment he sighed and picked up his tunic, slipping it over her. She was surprised as he lifted each arm to put them through the sleeves.

Sarah watched him leave the room. After a moment he came back wearing loose silky pants.

He got on the bed and maneuvered her on her side under the covers, then got in beside her, holding her close, his mouth to her ear. "It's not that I don't want you Sarah. I crave you all the time. When I'm this close to you it takes all my mental strength not to bury myself within you." He stopped and kissed her ear, making her tingle all over. "I just absolutely do not want you to regret anything we do, and I know if I took advantage of your current state, I would feel like a cad, and you might resent me. I've given you enough reasons to feel that way thanks to our shared past. I do not wish to add to them."

She relaxed into him. Even in her more than tipsy state of mind, she knew he might be right. Then again, knowing that he wouldn't do something she would most likely let him do at this time gave her a more of a reason to trust him, and that was a good thing, adding to her pro list.

"Thank you Jareth. For everything. I know I've said that at least 20 times since I got here, but I mean every one." She whispered. She was starting to feel sleepy and closed her eyes, letting herself relax and begin to drift off. "I think I'm falling in love with you..." were her last words before slumber overtook her wine soaked brain.

Jareth had been following her into dreamland, but his eyes popped open when she said those words. He felt a wave of warmth come over him. "Oh Sarah..that's all I needed to hear." He murmured into her hair. He kissed her head softly. "Sweet dreams, my love."

He lay there a long time, his heart soaring, holding Sarah, and he found he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

Later, Sarah woke alone. She sat up and saw Jareth's bare feet propped up on the ledge of the balcony.

Curious, she got up to see what was wrong.

Jareth heard her approach and waited for her to speak.

"Did I take over your bed?" She asked, as she came to stand next to him.

He tilted his head towards her. "Not at all. I enjoyed you being next to me. I hope we spend our lives like that someday."

"But you left. Couldn't sleep?" She sat down next to him on the bench.

"You said you were falling in love with me. It sobered me up almost instantaneously." he answered. "No one has ever told me they loved me, at least in such a way that I thought they meant it, except Arden. My mother, I am told, was thrilled to be with child, and if she had lived, would have adored me after I was born, but I will never know."

Sarah's heart ached for him. "I'm sorry. I mean I'm not sorry for what I said, but that you've had to wait so long for someone to say it."

He turned his head. "I suppose I've never felt very lovable, Sarah. This is difficult for me to say. Pride I suppose. I've had many lovers, but not one of them really loved me. They loved my power. My skills perhaps, but not me."

Sarah knew of his past. They didn't want to have any secrets between them. He always answered honestly when she asked questions. She did the same.

She moved closer. He was opening up to her, and she wanted to be there for him. If nothing else, she got the feeling he really needed a true friend. That in this world they would be hard to find, someone who wouldn't be afraid to say what needed to be said, even to a king.

"I guess you would have to have a lot of pride, being a king and all." She reached over and took his hand. "You know, Jareth, even if...whatever happens, I would still want to know you and be here for you. Who would have thought we would be here now?"

He smirked. "Yes. Who would have thought? You had every right to throw me out on my ear when I showed up on Valentine's Day. I know I should have done things differently back then. You just made me so...I was angry, confused, mesmerized. Even as a young girl you were so very intriguing and I did not know why. It was frustrating for one such as I, who refused to be impressed by anyone."

"What is done is done. We can't change the past." She answered. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know if I would want to, anyway. As crazy as it was, I don't think I would change a thing now. Just think what we will tell the kids." She smiled. "Oh, Daddy kidnapped Uncle Toby, and forced Mommy to solve the Labyrinth. Which she did in record time, promptly kicking Daddy's butt."

Sarah felt Jareth's shoulder shake and a rumbling laugh escaped him. "That's she did, children. And by the time she was gone, Daddy was more than halfway in love with her."

"Only halfway?" Sarah pouted, but he could tell she was kidding.

He moved then, pulling her onto his lap. He took her face in one palm, curling his fingers to cradle her jaw and kissed her. "Maybe two thirds."

She put her arms around his neck. "Let's go back to bed."

There was something in her voice that made his heart beat faster. "Sarah..."

She stopped him by kissing him. She poured all the passion that had been building in her for him into it.

Sarah found herself carried once again into his bedchamber, and on her back on his bed. He was there, on top of her, pressing her into the mattress and thier mouths, lips, and tongues met over and over. He hands were skimming over her body, caressing her legs, hips, squeezing her thighs.

She wanted him. She wanted this.

He pulled back after a time. "Sarah..." He started again. "Please, don't continue if you don't want this to keep going to it's natural conclusion. We need to stop now."

Sarah ran her fingers over his hair, his face. His eyes were dilated and she could feel his need nudging into her abdomen. The moist heat between her legs, her underwear sticking to her most delicate places. It dawned on her she was squeezing her legs together to relieve the deep ache. That hollow feeling only he could fill. The answer was there in front of her, looking at her with such longing.

She pressed his face down to hers and kissed him again. "I don't want to stop. Please...I need you too." She said.

She heard a ripping sound, and looked down. As soon as the words were out of her mouth he had ripped his shirt she was wearing down the middle.

"Your shirt.." She protested briefly.

"Is replaceable." He growled at her. He literally tore it off her body, leaving her naked except for the panties.

His lips and hands were all over her then. Kissing, licking, touching her. He took her breasts in his hands, kneading them. He looked up and watched her face fill with pleasure as he took a nipple into his mouth and suckled it, she gasped and tipped her head back, holding his head to her chest. "Oh God..."

Each gentle pull of his mouth sent shock waves straight between her legs. He switched from one peak to the other until they were so hard and swollen they ached, but it felt amazing, the ache he caused within her.

She felt his hands slide down and his fingers looped around the sides of her underwear. "Are you attached to these?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all." She looked down and watched as he grabbed them and tore them off of her body.

"I'm going to run out of knickers if you keep tearing them off" she pointed out, snickering.

Jareth nuzzled and kissed the plane of her abdomen. "I'll buy you more. i'll buy you all the underwear in the world. Just for the pleasure of tearing them off your luscious body." He grinned at her, his sharp teeth making him look feral, and Sarah found she liked that look when he directed at her in this setting.

They had touched each other intimately, occasional relief to quell their growing need for each other, but that was as far as they had gone. Now as she watched, he pushed her thighs about and leaned in, touching his tongue to her wet heat for the first time. Tasting her.

Jareth almost swooned himself, at that first taste. he used the tip of his tongue to open her folds to him, and swirled around her clit. She moaned and the sounds made his already hard cock throb painfully. His instinct almost driving him to forgo any further foreplay, drive himself into her body and fuck her into the bed. He stopped and took a few breaths, calming himself.

Sarah's need for release made her entire body quiver. When he stopped she was surprised.

"Jareth... are...is everything okay?" She asked.

"It's wonderful. I needed a moment. I'm afraid my libido was getting the better of me." He answered from below.

When she looked down her body, his face there between her thighs, looking up her, was a bit of a shock to her system. She wasn't pure or anything, but he hade her feel completely wanton. His eyes were literally glowing. As she watched he kissed her thigh, and moved to continue his ministrations to her body. His mouth was back against her sex, his tongue once again teasing her.

Sarah arched her back and rubbed and pinched her own nipples and he pleasured her. She called his name over and over. Two fingers breached her opening, finding and rubbing her in just the right spot. She came hard and fast, her hips pushed up and pressed herself against his mouth, needing more.

Jareth felt her body clamp down on his fingers, and knew she was going to climax, so he held tight to her thighs so he could continue laving her and taste her orgasm. She screamed his name and it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. When she began to relax he moved slowly up her body. He skin was slightly salty from the sweat of their lovemaking.

Sarah lay there feeling boneless. She relaxed and let her breathing and heart rate go back down to normal.

Jareth worked his way up, and when he was face to face she grabbed onto his shoulders.

"You really are skilled." She said with a satisfied smile.

He chuckled deeply next to her ear. "I told you I never lie."

"Oh you." She just held him close, loving his body against hers. She noticed after a moment he had somewhere within the last few minutes removed his pants. His hard shaft was uncovered and prodding her thigh.

Sarah pushed him to the side and turned. He lifted an eyebrow, curious. "What are you doing, love."

Sarah bit her lip, gazing up at him. She trailed her hand down his lean body and wrapped her fingers around him, watching his eyes glaze slightly. "Gods...Sarah..." She began to move her hand.

"You must be uncomfortable." She purred. "Let me help you with that." She sat up and pushed him onto his back, still caressing him. She scooted down and got eye level with the cock in her hand. "Well hello lover..."

She looked up and saw his eyes were closed, his hips moving with her hand. "Jareth...open your eyes." He did as she asked, and watched as she slowly licked up his shaft and took the head in her mouth, tasting the precome that had leaked out.

"Wicked girl." He moaned. "My wicked wicked Sarah." He cupped the back of her head and wrapped her dark tresses around his long fingers.

She took as much of him in as she could. Continuing for several minutes until Jareth stopped her by tugging her away gently. "Sarah.. please. I need to know...are we...?"

Sarah let him tug her mouth away, and sat up. "Are we...what? Doing this?" She straddled his hips and rubbed herself against him.

He growled again. Deeper, longer. "In a moment I won't be able to control myself." Jareth warned.

Sarah moved her hips faster. "Don't, Goblin King. Don't control yourself. I want you."

She found herself flat on her back once more. And he was there, between her legs, his cock nudging against her, pushing into her. She relaxed and let him in.

Jareth sighed in pleasure. The feeling of her body opening for him was incredible. He had never felt anything like being with her, his Sarah, his love. He knew he could never her let her get away from him. He had to marry her, keep her at his side. He could not bear having her and her walking away.

Sarah loved the pressure of him filling her. How had she lived her entire adult life without this? Her body clamped down around him holding him there. "Please don't ever stop." She whispered.

Their eyes met and held as she released him, relaxing her muscles. He began to move.

The rhythm of their lovemaking began gently but quickly grew to a furious pace. Both moaning and grasping at each other as they were driven to their peak. The magic within both of them growing into each other and becoming one entity. The soul mate bond flaring to life and becoming a wildfire of sensation for both of them.

As he moved into her he pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes. "I love you Sarah. Please...love me back. I need you. Only you."

Sarah felt her heart would burst at his admission. While he had declared his love before, there were times she wondered if he really did, or if he felt obligated to, because of her winning the Labyrinth and that creating this connection between them. That maybe deep down, She had somehow forced him, spelled him or cursed to fall in love with her. But he was looking at her with such a raw, naked expression, that it finally clicked.

He was right. She was his, and he was hers. It was more than some strange twist of fate. It was something created by the very universe, before they were born, two halves of a whole.

She kissed him. "I do, I swear. I love you. You have me. forever." She gasped out, as she fell over the edge into the most pleasurable oblivion. Jareth fell seconds behind her.

Dawn broke as they were curled around each other, both sleepy and sated. Jareth lay there with a lazy satisfied grin.

"What are you smiling about, Goblin King?" Sarah asked jokingly. She knew her expression was much the same.

He stretched and moved, bringing her closer. "Thinking how much you wore me out and I may take another day off."

Sarah laughed. "Good idea. No let's get a few hours rest. I have to be ready to go by noon."

Jareth smile turned to a frown. "I forgot, with everything. I'll miss having you here."

"I know. I'll miss being here. But I have to work tomorrow and I need to to do a few things. But..." an idea crossed her mind. "Come to my place tonight. I'll get takeout, and we can pick up where we left off. My bed is comfortable too. I just have to make sure to get some sleep."

"That could be a problem if I'm there. Perhaps I shouldn't impose." He answered.

Sarah gathered the blankets over her breasts and sat up, giving him an incredulous look. "Impose? Uhh...we just made love. I think we are beyond that now."

"I know. This is all...it feels strange to be so connected to another." He replied. "If you would like I will be there at our usual time. 7pm. I suppose I should get a few things out of the way this afternoon, while we are apart. Now, come here."

He eased her back into his arms. "We still have a few hours. Sleep. I'll make sure we wake in time to have breakfast before you go."

Sarah snuggled back down into his embrace. "Sweet dreams. Jareth." She closed her eyes.

"No dream could be sweeter than this, love." He answered.

She was already asleep. Smiling and relaxed, Jareth closed his eyes and let himself join her.  
_

Hours later Jareth escorted her home, appearing in her living room above minutes before noon. A long kiss goodbye with more promises of the night to come.

Sarah took a quick shower and changed trying to motivate herself to go out to take care of her weekly errands, but it was proving difficult. After she left her apartment, she keep finding herself drifting into her thoughts of Jareth and not able to concentrate wear she was going.

"Damn it Sarah..get your head out of the clouds." She mumbled to herself after she almost ran into a pole, and a stranger pulled her back from walking into a busy intersection when the sign said "Don't Walk."

She ended up just picking up a few things at the store and picking up her dry cleaning, then hurrying home for self preservation.

When she got home, the doorman said there was a delivery for her. There on his desk was a huge silver box, and inside a dozen of the most perfect red roses she had ever seen. She smiled, her heart soaring.

She got into back through her door, closed it and practically threw everything into a chair to open the box. She took out the note, excited.

All it said was _Look inside the wooden box._

She grinned and raced to her bedroom to open the small box she had been given by him for private communications and found a piece of thick parchment folded inside.

 _For the sake of privacy, I thought it best to leave the true note here.  
_ _I cannot stop thinking about you.  
_ _You are all I see when I close my eyes.  
_ _All I see is you coming undone beneath me.  
_ _I bogged all my infernal paperwork.  
_ _I'd rather stare out the window and daydream about your eyes.  
_ _What have you done to me, wench.  
_ _Whatever it may be, never stop.  
_ _You have conquered The Goblin King once more.  
_ _Until tonight, precious girl.  
_ _Red roses, as always, are a declaration of undying love._

 _Love eternally,_

 _J._

Sarah had to laugh picturing him getting frustrated and sending all his papers to the bog, suddenly showering Didymus with them. The look on her friends' face must have been priceless, as it rained paper.

She put the roses in a vase and set them on the table, staring at them for the longest time. lost in the memories of the night before. All the things they said to each other.

She had told him she loved him. She thought maybe it was the heat of the moment, but it wasn't. She really did. She probably always had.

It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. "Damn I am in so much trouble." She sighed.

She was in love with The Goblin King. And it didn't take anywhere near as long as she thought it would.  
*******************************************************************************

 **I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with this, but I worked on it until I am at least okay with most of it. It may get edited later if I can figure out exactly what is bugging me about it.**

 **ANYway..A nice big juicy chapter for you all for being so patient, and a slice of lemon meringue pie for dessert. I didn't add a big "ball" scene I know, but it just didn't seem to be all that important to the plot to add it in. They had fun, Jareth's brother is awesome(we will see him later a little bit)and his family are jerks who pretty much left him high and dry in The Goblin Kingdom and don't have much to do with him.**

 **I'm not sure how much longer this will be. 4 chapters plus epilogue probably. Maybe 5 if I get a wild idea. There really isn't a HUGE storywide arc except their love story, and now I know why one typically needs a "BIG PLOT" to set the love story within LOL. Or at least I do. Otherwise I start to repeat myself and it gets inane. I don't want to do that with these characters they mean to much to me, if you all know what I mean. They are characters of action, and need to be doing things besides hangout out together. Especially Jareth, he is a King and leader, he can't sit around eating pizza and watch TV with his girlfriend ;) So I will add a tiny bit of conflict to keep it interesting before they resolve everything and go all HEA on me! But not more than a couple of chapters worth I promise!  
**

 **It's easier to write "dating scenarios" when your are writing crackfic and crazy things happen haha! Okay that tells you all much about my love life doesn't it :snicker:**

 **Love to all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Another time jump! But a huge chapter to make up for how long it took!**

The next couple of months were a whirlwind for Sarah. She was swamped at work during the week, working many late nights, and she spent many weekends ensconced in Jareth's bedchambers in The Goblin Kingdom, much to both of their delight.

For Sarah is was like having a vacation almost every weekend, with Jareth making sure she was pampered and spoiled and taken care of.

Deep inside, Sarah waited for the other shoe to drop. It was too perfect, and life wasn't perfect. Even in something as "impossible yet does exist" like another world.

As they sat on the balcony, contently gazing out over Jareth's lands after a lovely weekend of good food and better sex, Sarah sighed and turned to Jareth.

"Sooo...next weekend. I can't come here. I'm sorry." She said. "4th of July weekend is next weekend, and my parents rent a cabin by the lake. It's our traditional thing, and I can't miss it."

Jareth raised his brow. "Oh? I can certainly understand that. We have our entire lives together I don't think one weekend will destroy all we have been building here." He kissed her forehead. "I will miss you."

"Well.." she started, " I was thinking, you might like to join us. If you want to. It's no big deal."

"I don't think your father would like that." He answered. Seeing the disappointment in her eyes tore at him. "However, if you really would like me to attend, I can make arrangements for what, two nights? Your father will, as you humans say, have to get over it."

He could she was relieved. "It might be fun. I do enjoy fireworks."

"Me too." She agreed. "Can you keep up a glamour that long?"

He smirked. "Piece of cake. It's a parlor trick."

She snuggled closer and laid her head on his shoulder, content.

Friday evening after Jareth arrived, They walked to the garage and climbed into Sarah's car, settling in for the 2 hour drive to the lake resort.

It was peaceful, Jareth greatly enjoyed the simple pleasures of chatting, listening to music and looking at the scenery. While he had traveled all over the human world, he rarely had a chance to just look at it. He was always there with a purpose, a job, a human to fetch or to tempt into taking their dreams.

This time with Sarah had been a novelty, and he found it suited him. He was constantly amused by the fact he walked among people who never gave his presence a thought. No bowing, scraping, fawning. No demands or requests or begging for a moment of his time or his favor. He could breathe and not always be on guard.

"You're deep in thought.' Sarah said, breaking him out of his inner musings.

He sunk a little lower in the seat, relaxing and closing his eyes. "I am relishing in the momentary peace." The hum of the car motor made him a little sleepy.

Her laugh warmed him and made him smile. "I bet. Goblins can't be the easiest roommates. You can go ahead and nap a bit if you like. I don't mind."

"I want to keep you company." He resisted the pull towards sleep.

"No really it's fine. Driving is relaxing and I don't get to as much as I'd like. I walk most places because of the traffic." Sarah replied. "Besides, just your presence is enough. We don't always have to be talking or doing something."

He could already the heaviness that signalled he was about to enter sleep state. "If you don't mind..." he mumbled.

"Hah. sweet dreams." She said. Sarah had gotten an idea of what Jareth's daily life was like. It gave her insight into why he kicked goblins. She smiled to herself at the idea she would probably be doing the same, if she ultimately moved there.

Giving in to the temptation to take her eyes away from the road, she glanced his way and was glad to see he was fast asleep, his long lashes casting shadows on his smooth chiseled profile.

Turning her eyes back to the road, a warmth filled her at the thought of being with him all the time. It struck her as ironic that she was in the driver's seat, Jareth along for the ride, feeling like they were fast heading towards their destination, both literally and figuratively speaking.  
_

"Wake up sleepy head. Well head of state really."

Jareth's eyes fluttered opened and he turned his head. "What time is it?" He wondered out loud.

Sarah glanced at her watch. "8:30 ish." She pointed out the window. "Anyway, we're here."

Jareth stretched and looked around at their surroundings. In the dimming light of sunset, he saw the were parked in front of a fairly large cottage style home, the porch light glowing, and lights on inside as well. Further down there were other homes lining what looked to be a body of water glittering gold.

"It's lovely." He told Sarah, and he meant it. The gold rays of the waning sunlight made it almost, even to him, magical.

He got out of the car and insisted she wait until he opened the car door for her. By then Karen was standing on the porch watching, grinning at the man being so gallant to her stepdaughter.

"Hi!" Sarah waved as she closed the car door and went to the trunk. Jareth had followed her and took the bags out of Sarah's hands as she removed them.

"Thanks!" She grinned at him, and he tipped his head in welcome. He was thinking it would be better to say as little as possible and merely stick to polite conversation for Sarah's sake. They needed to keep the peace among her family.

Karen opened the door as they walked up the porch stairs, and let them in then closed it after all were inside. "Sarah is here! And Jay!"

Robert came out of the kitchen. "Good to see you, Sarah." He said pointedly.

Sarah rolled her eyes inwardly and went to her father, hugging him around his waist. "Daddy..." She said in his ear, imploring him to be nice.

He hugged her back and then stepped to the blond man waiting silently. "And you of course, Jay. Welcome to our vacation home." He stuck his hand out and Jay took it readily.

"I am grateful for your hospitality, Mr. Williams." He gave him a toothy smile. He couldn't quite help himself.

Robert was a bit taken aback that Jay had such pointy feral teeth, it almost seemed a warning, and a note that Jay knew he was less than thrilled but was also willing to be cordial for Sarah's sake. They both gave each other a knowing look in silent agreement. A truce was made.

"Let me show you to your room." Karen indicated they should follow her up the stairs, which tey did.

When they stepped onto the landing of the second floor they stopped. "Down this way is the master bedroom." She pointed to the left. "As we have another, slightly smaller suite at the other end, I thought you two might like to have the larger room for the private bathroom. Robert and I will share the other with Toby down that way." She pointed back to the right and turned her head before showing them the way "Toby! Your sister and her boyfriend are here! Come say hello!" She yelled before she moved to guide Sarah and Jareth to the other side of the house.

The room was a much bigger than Sarah thought when Karen opened the double doors. It was really quite lush and reminded her of Jareth's rooms, but lighter colors. There was huge king size canopied bed in the middle, and the irony wasn't lost on her. The colors were summer beach colors, blue, and beige with accents of yellow and a peachy orange, and a touch of mint green. "Wow, Karen, are you sure we should take the bigger room? You guys went all out." Sarah spoke as she watched Karen open one of the large windows. There was even a small balcony, which at the moment Jareth was looking out the glass doors leading to it.

Karen winked at her. "I convinced your father to rent one of the bigger houses this year. You need your privacy. I told him I was afraid you might not come if you have to holed up in one of those small bedrooms with another person and a full size bed. You would have to sleep practically wrapped around each other. It seemed to work." She laughed conspiratorially. "Not that you won't anyway."

"Karen!" Sarah had never heard Karen be so frank.

"Sarah. I remember well what it is to be in love and moving towards a future with someone. I see it in your eyes. And, I think it's wonderful. I know you think me an old fuddy duddy, but I'm really not. I just didn't want to be a bad influence on my stepchild. It's very difficult to...well I feel as if I don't have to walk on eggshells so much anymore, you're going on 30 and have your own life. You should enjoy this time and all the joy it brings in every way."

She looked over her shoulder at Jareth. "Besides, Jay is good for you. And he is..well as lucky as I think he is to have you, I think you definitely hit the jackpot too."

"Why thank you Mrs. Williams. " Jareth chuckled as Sarah's shocked face. "I feel very blessed to have Sarah in my life, and know her worth."

Karen joined in the laughter. "I know you do."

When the laughter died Karen took a deep breath. "Anyway, I'll leave you to get settled. Dinner is in an hour. We ordered pizza since it's so late."

She left, closing the double doors behind her, still smiling.

"Well that was different." Sarah said. She took her bag and put her clothes in a dresser against the wall. There were two, and Jareth had claimed the one near the bathroom door. Well not so much as claim it as set his bag on top. Sarah had no preference anyway. She hadn't brought anything but what would be appropriate clothing for a lakeside weekend. Shorts, tank tops, and one light sundress in case they went to a restaurant, it was casual but nice enough for such an occasion if it came up. A wrinkle free low maintenance wardrobe.

"What did you bring to wear?" Sarah asked. She had let him borrow one of her overnight bags, since he had no real need to pack.

"Nothing really." He answered.

"You will have to wear clothes around my family, Jareth." She teased.

"Hah. Yes. Really I just stuffed my robe and some of my sleeping attire inside the bag. I will adjust my clothing to what seems appropriate by my observations of what everyone else is wearing." He closed the drawer he had placed his silky pants he slept in closed and wandered over to wrap his arms around Sarah while she unpacked. "It looks as If I can get away with the usual denim pants and button up shirts." He kissed her neck. "I do hope we get some unclothed time in here, at least."

She finished and turned in his arms, placing a light kiss on his lips. "Hmmm. Maybe. If you're lucky. We have to keep it down though. No hot monkey sex, swinging from the chandelier type stuff."

"When have I ever swung from the light fixtures?" He asked, tickling her side.

"Stop that!" She giggled and squirmed away. "Okay you haven't, yet. But there was time a few weeks ago when we were out by your private lake and you jumped out of tree into the water then we..."

"I remember." He interrupted. "Fair point then. I won't do anything adventurous. All I need is you next to me. Or under me, or above me...or..mmm...bent over in front of me..." His eyes darkened. "Come to think of it, you should plan on controlling yourself as well." He cupped her backside, massaging gently.

There was a loud knock on the door causing Sarah to move away. "Come in." She called.

Toby stepped in to the room, looking like he would rather be anywhere else. "Hey. Mom made me come say hello, so...hello Sarah." He glanced Jareth's way. " Oh, and hi."

He turned to leave but Sarah caught his arm. "Toby, come on. It's me. Remember? Big sister? You can talk to me? Jay too. He's a good guy..well mostly." She gave them both a joking smirk.

Toby's eyes warmed slightly, but his face remained glum. "Yeah I know. Sorry. I just..well it's not important anyway." He shrugged.

"Wrong." Sarah told him. She pulled him further into the room, and shut the door. "If whatever is bugging you is making you feel this down, it is important. we're not going to judge you."

Tody stood there a long moment, look back and forth between the two of them. "They wouldn't let me bring Jimmy." He sighed. "He has come to the lake with us every year since I can remember. Now because Dad...anyway, Jimmy is my best friend since kindergarten and nothing...but Dad doesn't trust me."

Jareth, who was observing quietly, spoke then. "They think Jimmy is your lover?"

"I doubt that." Sarah answered, giving Jareth a sharp look. "Besides he is too young and maybe there are better ways of putting it."

Toby stared at Jareth. He had never heard it said that way. It threw him for a loop, such an open statement.

Speaking to Sarah he nodded. "Well, yeah. Sarah, no he is right. They think Jimmy is my boyfriend. I mean I've never...except I kissed a girl at a dance once...but that stupid magazine I found in the trash...I was only curious."

Sarah guided him to a chair and crouched in front of him. "Toby, you are who you are. I love you no matter what. You're going to have to be honest with yourself most of all. Everyone gets curious about things, even me. So are you still considering things?"

Her brother stared at the floor. "I don't know how I feel about anything. I know I like girls, and I'm definitely not into Jimmy shoot he's my friend is all. I'm just...open minded I guess? I'm not even 15 yet. Dad is pushing me to be one way, and I'm just not ready to say yet. I just want them to give me space. He threatened to kick me out, and it hurts that he would do that because I looked at some stupid dirty mag."

Sarah stood and hugged him. "I just want you to know you will always have a safe space with me okay? Neither of us will say anything."

She looked to Jareth and he agreed. "Of course. We all have parent issues. While mine were not the same, I can surely understand." He said.

Toby got up to leave. "Okay. I guess. Whatever." In typical non committal teenage fashion he slumped away. He opened the door, but paused. "Just...um...thanks." He didn't look at either of them as he mumbled.

After he was gone, Sarah sat in the chair, quiet.

"What is it?" Jareth prodded.

"I'm worried about Toby. And dad. I know he can be a hard ass, but it's Toby." She looked up. "He is my dad's pride and joy. I know he loves me too, but he wanted a son so much. Then my mom left. When Karen found out Toby was a boy, he was the happiest I've ever seen him. This is going to be a disaster for both of them. They were so close."

Jareth laid a hand on he shoulder. "You can't solve everyone's problems, love. Trust me on this. I'm a king and even I have to let some of the little battles solve themselves."

"I have to ask. If we get married, do you expect to have a son? I know it was a big thing with *your* father, what about you? There aren't any guarantees." She laid a hand over his and looked up at him.

He smiled down at her. "Sarah, I'm sure whether we have a daughter or son, or many of each, our children will be as strong willed and intelligent as you. A daughter of your blood with mine would be as fine a ruler in the future as a son. I will adore our offspring." He picked up a piece of her hair and curled it lovingly around a finger.

"But what if we don't have any?" She asked. She knew it was important to have an heir for any king. Yet, she was sure she wanted to wait a few years.

"Then we will adopt one, or several. It's a common thing in my world. The ceremony binds our blood to any adopted child. They are almost in every way our own. The only difference is you would not be the vessel of their birth. They tend to still take on the characteristics of their parents due to familiarity and proximity. Mothers of my world have even been known to be able to breastfeed their adopted infants, the magic blood bond is so strong. Their bodies recognize through the magic, the child is as their own." He explained. "Ultimately, I could find a young person with strong magic and name him or her my heir if I have no children. For the lesser kingdoms, blood relation is not so important. The Goblin Kingdom is different than most. The last king died with no blood relations and no appointed heirs, so in that case, there were trials, contests of magic and skill, which I won. Even then the High King can deny the winner. Since my father is the high king and my stepmother wanted me out of her hair, here I am."

Sarah listened with more than a little awe at the process. "I wouldn't think there would be many orphans in the Underground. Considering your job."

"Typically, no. perhaps a dozen a year. But there are the wish aways. Royalty is always first. Not that I necessarily agree with that. Many royals aren't fit to parent I try to circumvent that when I can. The one upside to that, is royal children are usually raised by a staff of competent nannies and nurses. From first hand experience, a nanny is much better."

This made Sarah curious. She knew Jareth was considered a "bastard" son in his family. "So you were raised by a nanny?"

He walked across the room and sat on the bed facing her. "Yes. My mother's sister. She was a good woman. My only shield of defense most days. She was poisoned by my stepmother when I was in my pubescent years. She thought it would be easier to get rid of me that way, for some accident to befall me. So far, I've proven her wrong." He gave her a half smile at her alarmed expression. "Don't look at me that way. I'm perfectly safe now in my own kingdom. As you would be..and our children would be. She would be imprisoned for moving against me now, and harming a child is the most heinous of acts to us, calling for immediate execution. I do believe this is why my father, as disappointing father he has been, gave The Goblin Kingdom to me, besides the fact it's hardly sought after to rule and I am the most powerful sorcerer in the Underground...and the only one to pass the trials." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "He could have waited for another round of trials to choose. For more proper candidates to try their hand. He didn't."

"But I don't know if I want any possible kids raised by a nanny." Sarah told him.

"That is optional, though we will need someone for those times when we both have to be away. There is so much you need to know, but I'm never certain how much to tell you all at once. Not that I don't want you know these things, I just don't want you to be chased away." He kissed her hand. "You will get more formal instruction when we are formally engaged, and likely after we are married. I believe I'll do all of that myself." He laughed. "You might be too obstinate for any of the tutors."

Sarah poked him in the chest hard. "Hey!"

He playfully fell upon the floor and looked up at her. "See? Vicious. I'm just teasing you love. I like that you're stubborn. It makes things much more interesting and fun for me. The thrill of the chase and all that."

She slid off the chair and laid on top of him. "You. I'll get you back." She joked.

He pounced then, flipping her over and kissing her senseless. As they giggled and made out, the door opened.

"Sarah...oh. Sorry." Her stepmother turned around, her face turning red.

The two scrambled up off the floor. "Sorry. What is it?" Sarah asked, a little breathless from all the kissing.

Karen talked to the wall. "Pizza is here."

"I'm starved." Jareth answered. He offered Sarah his elbow. "Shall we?"

They tromped down the stairs where Robert and Toby were waiting patiently.

After dinner they all when down to the lake shore to look at the full moon and walk on the beach. Toby went off with Jareth in tow, wanting to point out all the constellations to him. Jareth planted a kiss on Sarah's forehead and let himself be led away from the rest of the group.

Sarah was glad Toby seemed to be getting comfortable with Jareth. It was a good sign.

Her father however, wasn't thrilled. He watched as the two wandered down the beach, Toby pointing out stars and various other things, Jareth nodding his head and chatting along.

"I don't like him." He told Sarah.

She knew it was coming. "I got that. Loud and clear. But daddy, you need to try. For me."

Karen touched her husband's arm. "He is good for her, Robert. She practically glows."

"I would like to know when my children stopped caring about what I thought." Robert frowned. "Karen I'm going to walk the other way for a bit then go to bed."

Sarah's stepmother gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't stay out here too late. Toby needs to get to bed soon too. It gets chilly even in the summer at night here and we don't want anyone getting sick. Goodnight."

Sarah shook her head at her father's stubbornness, then went to join Jareth and Toby down the shoreline.

Later, after she ushered Toby to bed and her and Jareth had gotten comfortable in the bed they were sharing, she told him her worries.

He listened patiently as he held her close. He wished he could relate to the closeness Sarah shared with her family, but he could, at least, soothe her and lend an ear.

"So, what do you think?" She asked him.

He leered at her. "I think you're incredibly beautiful and sexy." he smiled wolfishly.

She laughed and poked him. "I mean about what I should do."

"Well...I do not see how you can do anything. Between fathers and sons are emotions you couldn't change. It will ultimately be up to them to work through." He replied as he laid back against the pillows. "We really should sleep, but..." He moved his fingers up and down her arm, pulling her closer.

Sarah admired his bare chest displayed before her. Whe knew he was hinting, more than hinting, and was watching her reaction through his lashes.

"I don't think you could be quiet." she giggled.

He chuckled. "Me? As if you don't scream to the rafters when I make you come."

He moved so fast, she had hardly enough time to blink. "and I do so enjoy your screams when you come for me." his voice lowered to a predatory growl as he straddled her.

Sarah chose a pretty, yet fairly tame nightgown to take, seeing as her family would be wandering the same hallway. "I'm not even dressed for seduction. How is this sexy? Ohhh... " she moaned when he began to nibble the skin just above her neckline.

He stopped and met her eyes. "You would be sexy if you were wearing a tarp. Because I would know what lies beneath."

He unbuttoned the top of her gown to get to her breasts and took one uncovered nipple between his lips, worrying the hardening flesh with his teeth. The sounds of her breath quickening and little moans as he pleased her caused his body to respond.

"Jareth..." she hissed in pleasure. He went back and forth, watching her face.

He stopped and slid upward to capture her mouth in a smoldering kiss. He bare skin rubbed against hers, the friction against her swollen peaks making her squirm and rub against his cock, straining against the silky pants he wore, wanting to be set free of its constraints.

He sat them both up and jerked her nightgown over her head in between kisses. "Fuck..Sarah.." He moaned against her mouth.

"I know." Sarah answered. She reached down, untied his pants and pulled them down. When she grasped him and moved her fingers over his erection he grunted and thrust himself into her hand.

She lay back and caressed him as he was there on his knees next to her. His eyes dilated as she watched him looking down at her moving hand. When he looked up he smiled devilishly. "Vixen." He whispered.

She smiled up at him, biting her lip. "But you love it." She whispered back.

He grabbed her hand and laid over her, pushing her legs open and bringing himself flush against her. As he rotated his hips, his cock rubbed against the softness of her panties, which were already soaked. " Damn..woman. So wet." He said in her ear. His hand worked it's way between her legs and rubbed her over her underwear. It cause her to only wiggle more, her hips pushing up to meet his fingers.

"Take them off." She commanded.

"Bossy boots." He smiled. But he complied happily. He slipped them down her legs and threw them halfway across the room as she laughed.

Jateth's fingers dove into her center, he slid two fingers inside while his thumb flicked away at her clit. "Anything else, dearest?" He asked as he toyed with her body, his fingers plunging in slowly.

"Yes..just..please.."She gasped.

He chuckled. "Please...what?"

"Fine." She answered. "Just please fuck me already. But quietly."

"Finally." He declared to the ceiling.

In seconds he was deeply lodged with her body as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, giving herself over to him completely.

They moved together, being as silent as possible, spending much of their time suppressing their usual passionate sounds with kissing and a concentrating on the sensation of being locked together.

When they did come, Sarah first, as Jareth always tried to make sure of, then himself, it was just as intense but Sarah found that consciously trying to make it all about what they were feeling through everything but using the power of speech was a incredibly sensual challenge. Much like a loss of one sense shifts added intensity to all the others.

Later as they were wrapped around each other, sated and sleepy, she told him how she felt in that moment.

"I wasn't expecting how that would be, since we typically have no restrictions. I never thought about it." She was whispering.

Jareth kissed her cheek and snuggled closer. "Sometimes, sensory deprivation is a game that is played with a partner. Fully consensual of course. I'm sure you have heard of such things, blindfolds, gags, and the like. Perhaps later we can explore those themes if you like, but only if you wish to. Those games aren't for everyone."

"You always struck me as a guy who liked the kinkier stuff." Sarah teased. "Maybe, probably. I guess I'm pretty vanilla compared to a lot of stuff you've experienced."

"I happen to love vanilla." Jareth answered. "It tastes and smells delightful, decadent and sinful. Besides, I suspect you are far more adventurous than you believe. Regardless it does not matter. I would rather be with you here, just lying together naked as we are. I suppose in human terms my appetites have been...unconventional, but I've been down that road. Yes, I've had kinky sex of almost every kind you can think of, and my nature is naturally more carnal, but I've never had the experience of just..what we are right now."

"I guess I worry if I can keep you happy. Don't get me wrong, I know you've been around longer than I can fathom, and I'm not jealous, but in time..." Her words drifted.

"Sarah..." He turned her. "I love you. My desire for you, at least in a physical sense, may wax and wane..." Sarah's expression changed at his unexpected admission. "...but yours will too, for me. We have to trust that we will work through all of that as it comes. I will promise, I will not stray, and once I make that vow, it will be kept. Vows are not taken lightly by my people. Magic seals them in such a way, that not keeping them can have dire consequences. What we have to do, is work to keep it alive, as with any marriage. To be not just lovers but the best of friends which in some ways is a far deeper relationship than lovers."

"You did tell me that once you found me, your desire for others ended." She reminded him.

"I did. And it is the truth. But..well, let me try to explain. Magic in the underground, while always constant, shifts and changes with the individuals. It's always in flux. Let us say, if for some reason, you start to no longer to desire to be with me physically for a time. Well, my magic would shift to open up the possibly that mine will do the same and we both could...have the same feelings, and we might be more open to others sexually. In these early months and years, being so focused on one another, what I said is absolutely true. It doesn't mean either of us will act upon those changes that *might* occur many years from now." Jareth said. "Once we are married we will share the same magical fount, you might say."

"I have a lot to learn." Sarah replied. "And a lot to get used to. But what if it's the other way?"

He smiled. "I have faith in you. I believe you do not take vows lightly, either."

"Yeah, I do. Take them seriously, I mean." She said.

Sarah let out a large yawn. "I'm sleepy. Too sleepy to continue a pretty important conversation."

"As am I" He agreed readily. "Sweet dreams precious. Go to sleep."

She already was. He pulled her closer, and followed suit.

The next morning dawned sunny and bright. Everyone slept in as the festivities didn't start until late morning.

It was the 4th of July and there would be a day long party on the beach. It would be crowded and noisy, with kids running around, and a potluck barbecue.

A bonfire would be lit at dusk and after the sun went down a fireworks display. Once the kids went inside for the night, the younger adult crowd would gather around the bonfire for drinks, music, dancing and socializing.

Sarah kissed Jareth awake, then Jareth carried he into the bathroom and they showered together.

Jareth had noticed the humans were primarily wearing short pants, so conjured up a pair of khaki colored ones that went to the knee, and a loose white linen button up shirt. Sarah brushed his silky hair into a messy ponytail and he had a fedora style wide brimmed hat for the beach. She had bought him dark sunglasses to shield his sensitive eyes and he brought a pair of sandals woven from fine fibers of a hemplike plant from underground.

Sarah pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a white halter top with red and blue stars on it over her swimsuit opting for a blue one piece with a mesh cutout in the middle, grabbed her big straw hat and slid her feet into a pair of flip flops. She had gotten a pedicure and her toenails were painted white with little glittery stars on them as were her fingernails. She had her hair up and didn't bother with makeup. She threw both of their sunglasses, sunscreen, a couple of towels, her camera and her phone in her beach bag and they were ready for the day.

Karen had made breakfast burritos filled with eggs, cheese, onions, ham and mushrooms, so they could have a quick breakfast and get a good spot. She had made a huge bowl of pasta salad for the potluck, and they would take a cooler filled with drinks and snacks, as well as hamburger patties to put on the grill later on.

After eating and cleaning up, Robert went to pick up the heavy cooler, and Jareth stepped forward to pick up the other end. Grateful for the help, Robert gave him a nod, and they silently carried it out the doors and down the stairs to the beach. Sarah followed carrying beach bags and fold out beach chairs and lastly Karen with Toby's help, maneuvered the big bowl of salad carefully down the steps together.

Once they found a spot, Toby ran back and got the big umbrella, then made sure the sliding door was locked. Sarah set up chairs and the umbrella with the help of Jareth, and Robert helped Karen get her salad to the potluck area. When they got back they found all was set up.

Sarah had laid out hers and Jareth's towels to the side so they could sit together. Toby was off and running, meeting some kids his age almost immediately and jumping into a lively game of volleyball. All down the beach and in the water people of all ages were frolicking and playing, the water filled with people splashing and swimming.

"Swim if you want Sarah." Jareth told her. "You don't have to entertain me."

"Don't you want to?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Not today, I don't think. Perhaps later tonight we can go for a midnight swim. I'm content to relax and hu-people watch. Not a luxury often afforded me. I may even nap."

She stood up, reluctant to leave him alone with her father. Karen had went a way down the beach to speak to one of her friends she ran into.

"I'll be fine, love. I'm skilled in negotiations." He urged her.

"Alright." She stripped off her shorts and top.

Even though her swimsuit was fairly conservative for her, Jareth lifted his sunglasses and looked her over appreciatively and gave her a wink. "Have fun, gorgeous."

She turned and tilted her head over her shoulder with a cheeky smile, and strutted to the water just so he could enjoy her swaying hips. When she got there she turned again, waved, and jumped into the water as he chuckled.

Jareth settled in at laid back, his head in his hands. After a moment a shadow stood over him and he looked up. Sarah's father was there, a cold bottle in each hand, offering Jareth one. Sensing the gesture was one of peace, Jareth took it and twisted the top open. "Thank you, Mr. Williams."

Robert sat in the chair closest to him. "This is good Scottish ale, not the cheap shit. I don't drink often, but when I do, I like quality." He took a long drink. "Yep, good shit."

Jareth tipped the cold bottle in Robert's direction and followed suit. The ale was strong and dark, like he liked it. "It is quite good. I also don't drink often. Quality is key to anything. And it is rare."

"You know I'm not overly fond of you, Jay." Robert said after a moment.

Jareth didn't look at him, but instead watched Sarah, who had been joined by Toby, play in the water. "I am aware, Mr. Williams. It changes nothing, which I am certain you also know. As I said, quality is rare. I do not pass the opportunity by when it presents itself to me. I have spend far too many years looking for a woman like your daughter. She is the one. You can be assured, she will want for nothing and I would lay down my life for her."

Robert was quiet. Jareth heard him sigh. He continued. "And by virtue of being her family, that will extend to encompass all of you, as well."

"That's...not what I expected you to say." Robert answered.

Jareth lifted his sunglasses again, and turned slightly to meet the other man's eye. "I had a difficult childhood and I vowed not to make the same mistakes with my own family, whether blood or bond. My wife's kin will be my kin, and will be given the respect that comes with it. Besides, whether we see eye to eye or not, I will be forever grateful for the gift of Sarah, no matter what the future has in store. "

"So you will be getting married then." Robert said, not a question but a statement.

"I hope so. I've asked, Sarah is still considering. " Jareth said "She is stubborn, but I respect her decision in taking her time."

Robert smiled, but just a little. "That she is. Always has been hard headed."

Jareth agreed. "Yes, she certainly has been. On that we can agree."

"What are we agreeing on?" Karen walked up and heard the last line.

"Sarah being stubborn. How is Phyllis?" Robert turned his attention to his wife.

"Fine. As is Jim. I need a mimosa." Karen collapsed in the chair next to her husband and filled in the details of her conversation while Robert made her a drink.

Jareth finished his ale and turned his attention back to the water, and to Sarah. A couple of men had gathered around her and they were having an animated conversation, but Sarah was laughing so he assumed she was fine. He was making a concerted effort to control his possessive instincts.

He had to keep reminding himself Sarah wasn't like many women he knew, always scheming and politically maneuvering themselves. She was an open friendly human female who wasn't raised the same way as royal underground children, to try to get as well positioned as possible. He didn't have to shield her from her own kind.

Sarah looked over where he was and waved. She pointed, as she talked, the two men turning to look too. After another minute Sarah gestured to him, waving him to come over.

He got up and went over.

"There he is." Sarah said as he wandered up. "Jareth this is my friend Mike, and his partner Derek. We went to college together, Mike and I. Guys this is my boyfriend Jareth."

"You didn't lie, Sarah. He is hot." Mike said as he stuck out his hand. "If only I wasn't taken."

Jareth laughed, feeling more relief than he cared to admit. He took the man's hand readily. "A pleasure to meet you both."

Sarah put an arm around him and they continued chatting while Jareth stood there, just listening. He reciprocated the gesture, glad Sarah could so easily pull him close and be relaxed about it. To Jareth, it meant she was comfortable their relationship.

A few minutes later they went back to their spot and sat back down, Sarah drying off and Jareth helping her. Her parents went for a walk and the two lovers got settled on the sand, not saying much, just enjoying the warm weather and good company while sipping drinks.

Once everyone returned, it was time for lunch. Robert took his turn at the grill while everyone grabbed what they wanted. Jareth stayed behind to watch the belongings and Sarah got a plate of food for him With loaded plates they went back and everyone ate. After that Sarah grabbed Jareth and they took their turn walking around, with Toby tagging along which neither minded.

It was a relaxing day, Sarah was grateful her family was getting along. By the time the Sun set over the water and darkness fell, between the mixture of food drink, and fun, it looked like it would be a better weekend that she had hoped.

They all enjoyed the fireworks, then Karen and Robert retired to their cottage, dragging Toby along to let Sarah and Jareth attend the bonfire and party. They didn't stay long, about an hour, before Jareth practically carried a yawning, tipsy Sarah to the house, up the stairs, stripped of both of their clothes and tucked them into bed.

With a flick of a finger, Jareth shut off the lights and cuddled up for a good night's rest. They would be driving home the next day, so he wanted her to get some sleep.

A few hours later :knockknockknock:

Jareth opened one eye slowly. It was just getting light outside.

:knockknockknock:

Sarah stirred. "what's that?" she mumbled.

"Sarah?" Her stepmother's voice called through the door. "Jay?"

Sarah sat up and saw she was naked, so grabbed her robe and stood. "Just stay there." She told Jareth.

She opened the door to Karen who looked slightly panicked. "What's going on?"

"I can't find Toby. He isn't in bed, or in the house. Your father is still asleep." Karen answered. "Do you know where he went?"

Sarah looked over at Jareth who shook his head. "No we don't. Let me get dressed I'll help you look."

"I'll be downstairs." Karen said, and left.

Sarah closed the door and raced around to find clothes. Jareth had gotten out of bed by then and stopped her. "No need."

He dressed them both with a mere thought, and they were downstairs that much faster.

The three threw on sweaters and grabbed flashlights, going out into the early morning chilly lake air. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and smoke drifted from the remnants of the bonfire. There were people sleeping on the beach and they had to be careful. They called Toby's name as quietly as they could, asking anyone awake if they had seen him.

"Sarah?" Her friend Mike had been drinking coffee on his back porch of his rented cottage and saw them walking. "What's wrong?"

"My brother is missing. He's 14. Pale blonde, blue eyes. Have you seen him?" She could hear the worry in her own voice.

"Oh yeah. He and a few other kids walked by here about 2 hours ago. I've been up all night. Derek ate bad shrimp yesterday and was sick. Told him not to get discount seafood at the supermarket but didn't listen." Mike pointed. "That way. I figured it was teenagers partying, you know? Probably went to the cove down the beach."

"Thanks, Mike" Sarah turned and spoke to Jareth and Karen, and they ran the direction Mike had pointed.

Jareth was frustrated because he could have gotten them all there instantly but had to run along at a human pace. He followed Sarah, and kept an eye on the older woman behind him. She was panting a bit heavier than him and Sarah, and he didn't want her to collapse.

About 10 minutes later they came to a wall of rock. Jareth stopped them. "Let me go first, as we aren't sure what's on the other side."

"Just a bunch of kids." Sarah answered, irritated to be stopped in her tracks.

"Teenagers can be as volatile as adults if frightened, Sarah." He said, and slowly stepped around the rocks. He turned back and waved the 2 women to join him.

There were a dozen or so teenagers there around a small dying fire. Some were asleep, a few were sitting here and there, and seemed to be either high or drunk. Sarah looked around until she spied Toby's blonde hair peeking out from under a blanket. She raced to him and was on her knees pulling back the blanket before Karen or Jareth reached them.

"Toby?' Sarah shook him. "Toby wake up." He mumbled and shifted slightly, but didn't open his eyes. He was clad in only a pair of jeans. There was an empty bottle of cheap vodka nearby.

"We need to get him home before your father wakes up." Karen said, her voice shaky.

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other. "What if...I told you we could be home in about a minute?" Sarah answered.

"How on earth could we do that?" Karen snapped at her. She was on her knees to now, caressing her son's head. "Is he drunk?"

"I believe so." Jareth crouched. "Sarah..I don't know if it's a good idea to reveal things yet."

"Please, Jay, just give me a second." She addressed Karen. "Karen, I need to tell you something important about Jay. He's sort of, not quite human."

"What the hell are you talking about Sarah? Right now I need to get my son home, get him sober, then cross fingers Robert doesn't go through the roof. You're not making sense. Why are we wasting time?" Karen was talking as quietly as she could as upset as she was.

Jareth took charge. He picked up Toby as if he weighed nothing, a crystal appearing in his hand. "Alright. Sarah, grab her around the waist and hold on to my arm."

Sarah did so, Karen struggling slightly against her, but it was enough. Sarah heard a small yelp from her stepmother and then nothing for about 3 seconds, until they both fell backwards in front of their own cottage. Jareth, used to traveling by magic landed softly on his feet with Toby still in his arms.

"What the fuck?" Karen moved away. "Give me my son!"

Sarah had never heard her curse before like that.

Jareth sighed. It was going to be a long day. "Let's just get him to his bed." He carried the boy into the house, up the stairs, and into his room, placed him carefully on the bed, and prepared to face the wrath of an angry mother.

He turned as the two women came into the room. "He will be fine, he just needs to sleep it off. I don't sense any damage to his organs, but he is going to have one hell of a headache, and likely a stomach ache. I could cure him of his hangover, but I think he needs to learn this lesson."

Sarah's face was ashen, but Karen looked terrified. They had obviously had words before reaching Toby's room. "You need to get the hell out of this house and away from my family. I don't know who or what you are, Jay, but I will not allow you near my child any longer. Sarah is an adult and I have no control what she does, I'm not her mother, but Toby is MY son."

Sarah grabbed her arm. "Please Karen, I swear, he would never hurt Toby or me, or you or dad, he's a good guy. He's a King. We will tell you everything. It won't be easy but..."

Karen's eyes practically shot fire as she turned on her stepdaughter. "I can't do this right now. Just pack, and go. Please. I don't know how much longer I can keep from throttling you from bringing that...THAT..into our home. I'll tell your father something. He will be up soon. Go, now."

She went to speak again, to make another plea, but Jareth stopped her. "It will take time to accept and adjust, Sarah. We knew this was a possible outcome. Perhaps we should go, for now, and work things out later. Let everyone calm themselves, including us."

Sarah sniffed tears back and nodded. "I guess so. Goodbye Karen. Tell dad and Toby I love them."

They made quick work of getting their things together, and as fast as they could, threw everything into to car and left. Before they did, Sarah spied the book she saw Toby reading earlier and tucked a note inside, asking him to call her if he needed her. She had to let him know that much, at least.

The ride home was silent. Sarah barely said anything, and when they got back to her apartment, she collapsed into tears on her sofa. Jareth just sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her, letting he get her tears out.

She leaned against him, and he kissed her face and hair, trying to comfort her. The tears subsided into sniffling and sighs, then let up altogether. Jareth got a warm cloth for her to put on her eyes, urging her to lay back.

"Sarah, I know you're feeling sad about all of this. I'm sorry you have to go through it. Give it time, they'll accept things. I can be very charming, when I need to be." He tried to lighten the mood with a smirk.

"Just don't." She answered. "Look, I know it's better that they know. I know we were going to have to tell them. But they're my family Jareth. I realize your relationship with yours is crap, but I love mine. No matter what, I can't just not have them in my life. Especially Toby. You know that."

Jareth back away. "What are you saying, Sarah? Are you saying, you want to end this?" He touched her face, wiping ehr dryingtears with his thumb. "Sarah, I love you. I would never want to be the cause of your pain, but I...I hope.."

Sarah took his hand. "No..I mean, I don't know what to do. I just need some time. Maybe...maybe we need to be apart for a while, just until I can straighten things out with them. I'm starting to see what the price might be, and I need to think about it. I love you too, I really do. I'm just confused." She kissed him. "Just some time, okay?"

Sarah hated the look on his face. She could see his sorrow, his disappointment. The light in his eyes he always had when looking at faded a little. It tore at her heart. She stood and took his hand, pulling him into the bedroom. "Stay with me a while longer."

She crawled onto the bed, and brought him with her. With a sad smile she kissed him again, and they made love slowly, savoring every touch, every kiss, finding solace together.

After, she fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from all the emotional upheaval, the driving, and the running earlier.

Hours later, when she woke up, he was gone.

 _Dearest heart,_

 _I will respect your request for time and space to work things out with your family, and within yourself. I want you to know I understand and do not hold it against you or your kin. It is is a life altering decision, in the end, and my only wish for you, is your happiness, whether or not it is I that provides it. I will always love you and be here, should you need me. Just say your right words, and I will drop everything and appear. The box is still there if you wish to write._

 _My eternal love,_

 _J._

Sarah took a deep breath, trying not to cry again, and carefully placed the note in her bedside drawer.

She had a great deal of thinking to do, and explaining to her family to accomplish.  
********************************************************************************

 **The plan for the last few chapters is mapped out and I'm hoping with that done it won't take too long to finish!**

 **Nope, still not abandoning anything!**

 **Thank you to all of you beautiful people out** **there for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing my stories! I read them all with absolute glee, they keep me going and are often the highlight of my days.**

 **To my LFFL family, you guys are amazing people. You inspire me every day. Much love to you all. The past couple of years have been really tough for us, working through grief and trying to keep the home fires burning. Glad we have each other to lean on, to laugh and to cry together, and grateful the laughter outweighs the tears now.**

 **As always, every word I write is in tribute to DB. My King, my biggest inspiration, and the light of my world. I am honored to be your humble scribe. I feel you smiling and now and then, I hear your laugh. Miss you so.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth paced back and forth in his office, while his aide sat patiently, taking notes.

"...Also, please make certain the the kitchen sends out the list of needed foodstuffs with the buyers to the market. Last time we ran out of several necessities before the cook himself came to me pleading for supplies."

He stopped and stared out the windows. "I hate the thought of being away. I certain hope The Winter Kingdom and the Ogre Lands can come to peace before I have to step in. Why does my father think I should mediate?"

"I do not know Sire." the elf replied. "I would not presume anything of what The High King thinks."

"You hardly have to be formal about anything here, Cyril." Jareth said dryly. "It's not like I would tell him. I barely speak to the man."

Cyril kept writing, adding notations to himself. "It might set bad precedent, My King. I would not want to get comfortable with it, only to have him come here and making such an error in front of him."

"Understood." Jareth answered. "My father would not be so forgiving. I saw him execute servants for less."

The elf looked up from his papers. "Pardon me for saying so, but I am happy to be serving in The Goblin Kingdom, then."

Jareth moved away from the window and smiled his aide, and friend after so many years. "As am I. I would be miserable still residing in my father's household. The Goblin Kingdom may not be pleasant in many ways, but nothing as awful as that fate would have been."

It had been over 3 weeks, close to a month, and he missed Sarah so much it was a constant ache. She still wore the crystal, so he could feel her presence, alive, healthy, safe. That was a comfort in this situation. The only one he had. Sometimes he sensed her longing for him, and he tried to shut it out of his head. As much as she thought it, she never once wished for him with her words.

To top it off, he was on the verge of being called away, and Sarah had been his reason to be able to put it off, or to be able to get out of it altogether. Now he didn't have an excuse. Technically he was still courting, but it was all over the underground she was refusing to see him at the moment. He suspected he had a few castle staff members who liked to talk too much.

He was afraid he would be called away, and it would be at that time Sarah wanted to see him again.

He walked around his desk and collapsed into his chair. "You may go." He told the elf with a heavy sigh.

When he was alone, he decided he would write Sarah a note, and hoped she would read it, and not be upset at his intrusion into her life at this time. At least he could do that much.  
*******************

Sarah sat at her table, drinking coffee and feeling sorry for herself. She was going to see her parents that evening, finally, after over three weeks of trying to get Karen to agree to it.

Robert had been furious when he found out about Toby's sneaking away and going drinking with the kids he met at the lake. The boy was good and grounded for 2 months, and possibly longer, depending upon if her father and stepmother felt he had learned his lesson well enough.

Karen hadn't told Robert or Toby about Jareth. She hadn't known how to even approach the subject. Sarah had called her daily, and all Karen would tell her is everyone was fine, but it wasn't the time to discuss it.

Tonight was the night. Sarah was desperately missing Jareth, and wished he could be there with her, but not out loud. If she said it, he would appear, and she knew she wouldn't be able to push him away again.

She got up and sat her cup in the sink, and went into the bedroom to see the box on the dresser glowing slightly. It meant Jaret had sent her a note. Against her own conscience telling her to resist, she was opening the lid and taking out the piece of parchment with joy at seeing her name scrawled across the envelope in his familiar loopy scrawl.

 _Sarah,_

 _I do hope this note finds you well, and that you are able to bring yourself to read it. I have some news._

 _Two of my neighboring kingdoms are in rather fervent negotiations over a small area of land. Land in the underground is quite precious, and it is feared it may escalate into violence._

 _My father has chosen that I will be the_ _emissary to attend these negotiations should mediation be called for. As for the last six months, I had been officially courting a Queen candidate, therefore I had been able to make you a priority(As I explained, courting is a serious process here for a King) which as humans say, was "fine with me." I'd much rather spend my time wooing you than days and nights in a stuffy room listening to my neighbors argue, it is tedious and mind numbing._

 _However, my father has become aware of our courtship being on hold, and it is possible, really, probable, I will be called away to The Winter Kingdom soon. Once I am there, even if you choose to resume our relationship, I will not be able to come to you as we had before. The mediation will have to go until it is finished, once begun. Our time will be short, and infrequent._

 _I tell you this not to urge you to rush you decision, as I want you to be certain of your choice. I tell you so that you will be aware, and if you do call and I cannot come, that it is not of my choosing. I will be able to keep in contact this way, at minimum._

 _If there is an urgent need for me to come to you, an emergency, I have spoken to The Winter King and he would give me temporary reprieve. I am grateful he is one of the few fellow monarchs I can call a friend._

 _I send with this letter all of my love, and my unending devotion._

 _Yours Forever,_

 _J._

Sarah folded the note and slid it back into it's envelope.

"Well, what can I do? " she grabbed her pen and paper she had sat beside the box and sat down to write.

 _Jareth,_

 _It's okay, I understand you have duties beyond all of this. You do what you need to do, and I'll be here._

 _I haven't made any real decisions yet, I'm only just being allowed to see my family tonight. It's been a long two weeks, in more ways than one._

 _I miss you all the time and have thought to call for you, but it was just too easy and I don't want to use you like that. I want to do the right thing by you and show you all the consideration you've shown me these past months. Not just cry on your shoulder then send you away again._

 _I promise if there is a real need I will call you. I have a hard time letting myself rely on people, thanks to my mother._

 _All my love,_

 _S._

She placed it into the box and sent it on it's way. With a deep sigh, she looked at her watch. "Time to go."  
She grabbed her purse and left, dreading the night to come.  
************

2 hours later Sarah was at the door to her childhood home, waiting for someone to open it. It was a warm day, being nearly August, and they were taking their time. It seemed like it was 10 minutes before the door cracked open, and Toby's head popped out. He gave her a sheepish half smile and let her in. "Hey." was all he could say.

"Hey Toby. Where is everyone?" The house was oddly quiet.

"They're up in their bedroom, not arguing. Again." The boy walked to the couch and flopped down. "Sarah...I'm really sorry."

"Me too Toby. i'm sorry you are going through this. I remember when mom...I mean my mom, and dad would "not argue." Dad hated to do it in front of me, too." Sarah sat down next to him and gave hima brief hug.

It was weird, she thought how she felt like both her in Toby did something horrible, and they were both waiting for punishment. She felt small, and much like she did when she was a kid, like the time she stole five dollars from Karen's purse when she was 16 to buy a pack of cigarettes, so she could get in with the popular crowd who hung out in the park after classes. All she ended up with was a month's grounding when Karen caught her in the park trying to smoke a cigarette, a stern lecture, and a terribly upset stomach all night long. not to mention a major dose of embarrassment. Those kids snickered at her for 6 months after Karen dragged her out of the park that day.

Yet, despite Karen's anger at what her stepdaughter had done, deep in the night after Sarah had vomited yet again, Karen had come into her room with a cool rag and a bottle of pink bismuth that she had run to the pharmacy at 2 am to buy for Sarah's nausea. She spent the next hours quietly explaining to the girl why, as a parent, she had to punish her, and that she just wanted her to stay healthy, and it scared her to see Sarah smoking because her grandfather had died of lung cancer.

She hadn't told Robert about that either, just telling him Sarah had a touch of the flu. Explaining the grounding away by telling Robert that Sarah had been late without calling. For that Sarah was grateful. A few days later Sarah had, shamefaced, gave Karen her 5 dollars back after babysitting for a neighbor. Karen took it, kissed her stepdaughter on the forehead, and never spoke of it again.

A door opening upstairs brought Sarah back to the present. Karen came down first, tight lipped. Robert followed slowly, like he was dreading something.

"Sarah." Karen gave her a nod and continued into the kitchen. Robert made himself a drink out of the now locked liquor cabinet, then sat down in a chair across from his children.

"Good evening, Sarah. If you want a drink, you'll have to make one yourself. I left it unlocked, but if you don't want any, I'll lock it back up before dinner." He gave his son a knowing look.

"Uhhh no, that's okay. I have to drive later." Sarah grabbed her brother's hand and squeezed it.

Robert cleared his throat. "Your stepmother tells me, your boyfriend helped Toby back to the house, and made sure he was alright before you two had to leave. Please give him my thanks."

Sarah was surprised. "Sure, I will dad. He's umm..he's been busy so I haven't seen him much lately, but I hope to soon. He travels a great deal for business."

"I see." Robert downed his scotch, made another, and locked the cabinet.

It went silent after that, and in 10 minutes when Karen announced dinner everyone breathed a sigh of relief. If they could talk, at least they could eat.

Which they did, mostly avoiding each other's eyes. With Karan and Robert catching glances and Sarah doing the same with Toby, wondering exactly when the pregnant silence woul d end.

"So.." Karen put down her fork. "How is...Jareth." SHe said it in such a way Sarah was sure she was still uncomfortable, but being polite anyway.

"He's fine. I think. We've been, I guess you might say, thinking things over. I can't...that is to say, he doesn't want to be a problem for me. With my family I mean. So we are taking a break." Sarah admitted. "But we stay in touch while he is away."

"Back in England?" Robert asked casually. "What do you mean a problem? Is there something going on?"

Toby snorted. "The problem is you're both narrow minded tightasses. Jareth is cool. He actually cares about Sarah, but you don't give a shit because he doesn't fit into some mold you think he should." He threw down his napkin. "Yeah I know I know, I'm going to end up grounded for another month. Whatever. I don't really care." He got up and bolted up the stairs.

"Tobias Williams!" Karen yelled after him, but 10 seconds later there was a slam upstairs.

"I'm going to..." Robert started to rise, obviously planning to go yell at his son.

"Dad!" Sarah grabbed his arm. "Please. Toby is hurting. Please."

He glared at his daughter. "What do you know? If you hadn't have brought that..."

"Robert, she's right." Karen said quietly. "So is Toby. Look, Sarah, I don't want anymore fighting, I really don't. I'm tired of it." She took a deep breath. "You need to tell your father about Jay, and Robert," She gave him a pointed look. "Toby obviously needed to be punished for what he did, but he has been hurting a long time, and what happened may have been a symptom of it. We need to start being honest. We need to stop pretending our son is a little boy. He is a teenager, and with that comes all those things we've been trying to avoid. He is trying to figure out who he is, and whatever that may be. he's our son, and we need to deal with that."

"What about Jareth?" Robert's attention turned to his daughter immediately.

Sarah was still staring at her stepmother. Karen was always quiet, doing her best to keep everyone happy, sweeping things under rugs or downplaying it in such a way that Robert wouldn't get upset. She was the quinnessential executive's wife, and that was the way she liked it. Speaking up was hard for her.

"Sarah?" Robert said, reminding her he was talking to her.

"Right. Okay." Sarah looked at her plate, thinking, then met her father's eyes. "Jay. Well, see, Jay isn't exactly what he seems to be be. He's sort of, more than human. A lot more. He's, well, for lack of a better term, magical."

"Sarah, are you taking drugs? Has my family lost it's damn mind? Now you are babbling about your boyfriend being magic? Fucking hell, this is a nightmare. I have two kids with mental issues. What the hell did I do Is this my fault!?" Robert got up and slammed his chair back into place. "I don't believe this."

"He's The Goblin king." Toby said quietly. He had quietly turned back from his bedroom door and slunk back into the dining room.

All heads whipped towards him. He looked at his sister. "He is, isn't he?"

"Toby, how did..." Sarah was dumbfounded.

"I remember now." He answered. "I was there."

"Sarah?" Karen looked confused. "Toby, why would you know all of this?"

Sarah felt extremely guilty. "You're going to hate me. All of you."

Toby reached over and took her hand. "No I won't. I promise."

"I...well, when I was 15, I sort of did something stupid. It was so wrong and I didn't mean it. Okay, I did, for a second, but I was angry and stupid and I missed my mom, and really really resented Karen." She glanced up a the woman across from her. "And I was jealous because Toby was always fussed over and I thought I was abandoned and unloved, a complete burden you only wanted around to babysit. But I regretted it instantly, and I fought, and I won him back!"

"What did you do!" Robert yelled.

"Robert." Karen said. "Robert, she was a teenager. She was dealing with her own things and Linda just...Let's try and listen."

"I wished Toby away to The Goblin King." Sarah mumbled. She Looked up, tears in her eyes. "I swear I didn't know. How could I know? I was just so full of fairy stories about evil stepmothers! I had no idea he was real!"

Her father said nothing, his jaw working. "Are you kidding me with this? This is what the big secret is? Sarah there is no such thing as The Goblin King and if this man has convinced you that he is this..this...character, he needs to be arrested and you need to be committed!"

Sarah got up slowly. She knew what she had to do, but dreaded doing it. It may mean the end of her family for her, even if she never saw him again.

" I wish..." She gulped, looking her father in eyes. "I wish.."  
***************

Jareth was reading on his balcony when he felt it. Trying to take his mind off Sarah's note. The magic of The Labyrinth was being activated. It was not an easy thing. A mortal couldn't just say the words, they had to believe them. He sat his book down and closed his eyes. Reaching out he felt the tendril creeping towards him.

When it reached him he was startled. It was Sarah.

He let the power of the wish wash over him. His form changed with a flurry of feathers and cloth, until he was an owl soaring up over the Labyrinth, towards the horizon where underground changed to above.  
*********************

"I wish The Goblin King would come to me." Sarah finished.

Her father gave a derisive snort. "So what, is Jareth waiting outside to pop in and "prove" this? Sarah please tell me this is a prank of some sort you all cooked up, and we will have a good laugh and move on. This is ridiculous."

Sarah felt him before he appeared. Her skin tingled and there was a whooshing noise. A moment later a great owl, larger than an normal owl, swooped into the room and flew over their heads. Karen and Robert ducked, but Sarah waited and Toby was grinning.

Sarah held out her arm, and the owl gingerly landed upon it, so as not to dig his talons in. He leaned in and butted her with his head, clicked his beak, and cooed. He tilted his head, as if in curiosity.

"Neat trick." Toby laughed.

Sarah looked into the owl's odd eyes. It was disconcerting to know it was Jareth, but she was getting used to it. "I need you."

He nodded.

Another swirling wind went through the room, and not a second later Jareth was standing on the other side of the table, in full armor. "I apologize for the unusual entry, but the wish magic only works a certain way." He waved a hand over himself and was then clad in simple breeches and a while shirt.

Karen sat down, looking lightheaded, her mouth hanging open, and Robert just stood there, silent.

"That was cool." Toby said approvingly.

Jareth couldn't remove his eyes from Sarah standing across the table from him. She looked beautiful, nervous, but beautiful. It had been a long couple of weeks. She gave him a sheepish grin.

"Welcome back." She said. "I guess you figured out why I wished for you."

"No more secrecy, I take it?" Jareth clasped his hands behind his back,standing tall and strong, feet placed slightly apart.

"Karen, Dad, I suppose I need to reintroduce you. This is Jareth, King of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth. you also know him as Jay Rex. He's asked me to marry him, and I'm considering it."

"This is insane." Robert sputtered out. "Who put LSD in the food? That's the only explanation for this."

"Sometimes things are exactly what they seem, Dad. No matter what a certain someone told me once in a dream, that turned out not to be." Sarah said. Her eyes met Jareth and held. He nodded once with a smirk.

Karen took a deep breath and stood up. "Well. Jareth is it? Would you like some coffee? Tea maybe?"

Jareth was nothing if not well versed in social customs. He relaxed his stance, turned to Sarah's stepmother and bowed. "Thank you my lady. A cup of tea would be grand. With sugar, if you have it."

"Of course. I'll make a pot. It seems to me, we have a lot to talk about." She went into the kitchen to boil the water.

Sarah shook her head at Karen's polite offering. This might go better than expected.

"I need a drink. In fact I need several." Robert left the room abruptly.

After her parents left the immediate area, Sarah rounded the table as Jareth held out his arms, and she practically fell into them.

Their lips met and Sarah felt like she was home no matter where they were at. Knowing Toby was still there, after a brief kiss she turned her head.

"I missed you so." She said, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Oh love, nowhere near as much I missed you."

"So you guys are getting married?" Toby asked from across the room.

Sarah moved to stand next to Jareth, facing Toby. "We are still are a bunch of things to consider and weigh out."

Toby shrugged. "Well, seems to me you two are really into each other, what else is there to worry about?"

Just then Karen came back into the room to listen.

"Well, Tobes, this isn't a normal type of thing. It means moving not just to another city, but to another world. It means giving up many things. Living a normal life."

Sarah took Jareth's hand and guided him to sit in a chair next to her. She gestured for Toby to sit too. "Jareth can explain some things better than I."

Robert silently came back, holding his glass full of scotch.

"Yes, well.." Jareth began. "You see Tobias, and Mr. and Mrs. Williams, marrying me means Sarah will be a queen. That comes with great power and many responsibilities. It means living far beyond a normal human lifespan, and giving up pursuing mortal goals. It's a full time job, all day every day. Until at such a time one of our offspring is ready to take the throne, passes all the trials and is trained. Only then may I abdicate if I choose."

"It means, I won't see any of you very often, and it means..." Sarah looked down, the thought sad. "You all will be long gone and I'll still be here, like this. That's not easy to think about."

"Oh." Toby took a sip of of his glass of milk still sitting on the table. "Personally Sarah, I think you should go for it anyway. I mean, you say I can ask you anything, tell you anything, and you'll be honest. So I'm being honest with you. That's how I feel."

"I think it's all a bunch of nonsense." Robert chimed in. "You're all playing some sort of trick. I'm sick of all of this crap. I'm done. I'm going up to bed, and I'm taking the scotch with me. Karen, do whatever the hell you want."

He stomped out of the room, up the stairs, and slammed the door.

Karen handed Jareth a cup of tea and a small bowl with sugar in it. "I'll let you put it in, Your Highness."

That caused Jareth to chuckle as he took the tea and sugar from her with a slight bow of his head. "Please, just Jareth. I am no king here, and truly, it's quite a relief."

Karen gave him a polite smile and took her chair. Sarah knew she would only put a slight sprinkle of sugar in her tea, and stir it 3 times before sipping at it.

She was nothing if not genteel. That was Karen though, and Sarah loved her as she was.

"Robert will need some time to get used to things. You both have to admit, this is rather unorthodox. I'm stilll...rather unsettled by all of this. But, Jareth...I want to thank you for helping Toby. That, to me, is enough to warrant you a chance in this house. It took time for me to come to terms, but I was raised to believe in second chances. Just please, no more deceptions. Whatever, whoever you are, let us get to know you as you. Sarah holds great affection for you, and despite brief forays into teenage angst, she has always been a good judge of character."

"Understood. It was not my intention to deceive Sarah's family. I am most definitely a trickster, but not when something is as serious as the process of courting my future wife."

"I was the one who let it drag on for so long, Karen. I guess I wanted everyone to really like him before everything came to light." Sarah poured herself a cup of tea. "But I think I realize now Dad won't be happy with anyone I choose."

They stayed a while longer, Karen asking questions and Jareth answering them. Mostly about underground culture and politics.

Sarah finally stood to leave, needing to get going before it got too late. "Would you like to ride home with me?" She asked Jareth. "Or do you need to get back?"

"I have some time." He offered his arm. "I thank you Mrs. Williams, for your hospitality. Please give Mr Williams my thanks as well." He turned to Toby. "Behave yourself, young man." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever." Toby answered with his typical eyeroll. But he was smiling, and Sarah took that as a good sign.

"Let me drive." Jareth urged when they got to the car. While Sarah typically drove, Jareth did know how and was quite good at it, the few times she let him drive her car. "You look tired."

She handed him the keys with a kiss. He guided her into the passenger seat, got in and they began the trek back to Sarah's apartment.

Next thing Sarah knew, she was being gently shaken. "Dearest, we're at the garage. No one is around so I'm just going to take us there my way."

Sarah yawned and stretched. "Mmmm..kay." She looped her arms around his shoulders and they appeared on the street just out of sight of the security cameras, him carrying her.

Jareth buzzed the door and it opened. The night doorman stood concerned slightly that a resident was being carried. "It's okay." Sarah waved her ID sleepily. "My boyfriend is just incredibly gallant this evening. I fell asleep in the car."

The man laughed. "Ohh I see. Lucky you, Miss Williams."

Jareth grinned and turned, going up the stairs still carrying her.

"I missed you." Sarah told him again as he made quick work of the flights. He unlocked the door and sat her on her feet, then locked the door.

They just stood there a minute. Him looking down into her wide green eyes. She was biting her lip as if not sure what to say.

"Shall I go?"He said softly.

She shook her head. "Please, don't. Stay with me tonight. Can you?"

"The answer to that question will always be yes."

He swept her up once more. She wasn't expecting it so she squeaked in surprise, then laughed.

"I can walk you know." she said as nuzzled her neck. His breath on her skin made her tingle all over.

He sat her on the bed and began unbuttoning her shirt. "you can undress yourself as well, but I enjoy doing it for you."

Sarah leaned back and watched his finger make quick work of her buttons. "Someone is presumptuous." She teased.

He slid her blouse of, and pulled the camisole over her head. She laid down and put a foot up. "My shoes, slave?"

He gave her the look that made her insides melt. His eyes became dark and hooded, his lip turning up at the corners. "My naughty mistress." His voice was husky with need.

In less than a minute she was naked, and Jareth held his hand up, about to vanish his clothing when she stopped him. "No, not like that. Take your clothes off for me. Slowly." She commanded.

He did as she told him. As he undressed, he didn't take his eyes off of her. Her hands slid down her body, cupping her breasts, tweaking her own nipples. She gasped and moaned atthe sensations she was creating for herself. Her hands kept going andshe spread her legs slightly, so he could see.

She cupped her damp sex, and spread her folds. A single finger twirled around her clit.

Jareth was rock hard watching her please herself. When he got his pants off his erection sprang forward. "Enjoying the show I see." She observed, as her fingers continued their explorations.

She spread wider and slid two fingers inside her body. "Did you miss me Your Majesty?"

"Fuck, woman. you know I did. I know you're not blind." He stood over her and grasped his cock, pumping slowly.

Sarah removed her hand from herself and scooted forward. " Then show me. Kneel next to the bed, and show me."

"You know you are the only one I allow to command me." He followed her directions.

Jareth knew what she was doing. She was exploring her power, her fantasies. He loved it. The talk they had weeks ago must have worked. He wanted her to ask for what she wanted from him. He knew this was his "welcome back" gift.

Sarah had placed her hips right at the edge of her bed, and opened her legs to give him space. Their eyes caught and held as he moved forward and with his long tongue, licked slowly up her slit.

He push her thighs open even more, and swirled the tip of his tongue around her clit, and flicking at it. "I miss your taste." He growled.

He dove in sucking, licking, sliding his tongue inside as far as it would go, then pulling out and nibbling her clit as he thrust 2 fingers inside, curling them slightly to hit just the right place.

Sarah wound her fingers into his hair and rocked her hips against his mouth. She watched as long as she could, but it became to hard to to close her eyes and tip her head back, moaning continuously as he worked her body with his mouth.

She was almost there, feeling her body reach the edge...ready to go over...

He stopped.

"Hey..Did i say you could stop?" She panted out. "Damn it I was almost there."

He grinned. " I know. "

He stood up between her legs and pressed her legs open as far as they would go. "But I need to fuck you now."

Leaning over her, he put the tip of himself against her opening and pushed forward.

Sarah had never felt so full as when Jareth was inside of her. He stretched her at just the right amount, his cock hitting all the right spots. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave herself over to him. She hissed in pleasure as he began to move.

She rolled her hips as he pumped into her, and he bent down to suck on her nipples, increasing her pleasure. It wasn't long her nails were digging into his shoulders as she came, her inner muscles contracting enough that he ceased moving until her released passed and her body relaxed.

"Damn that felt good." She sighed and pulled him in for a kiss.

He was still throbbing, needing to move, but he didn't, remaining still and returning her kiss. But even he had so much patience. His hips moved and she reached down and held him still. "Wait."

Sarah pushed him up and he slipped for her. Every move torture. She push him on his back and straddled his hips grabbed him and lowered herself slowly until he was once more deep inside and she was fully seated.

"I thought you were tired...oh yeees..." Sarah had begun to raise and lower her body the friction almost unbearably pleasurable.

"Ha...I had a nice nap while you drove. Now, let me drive, Goblin King. Just lay back and enjoy."

So he did. He held on to her hips and behind and gave in to her control. She would change speeds and angles, and occasionally lean in to kiss him here and there. He was in heaven. She would bring him to the brink and pause, it was the sweetest torture he ever experienced.

When she finally gave in to his needs, he screamed far louder, came much harder than he had in a very long time, and as his body shuddered while he filled her with his seed, she began her own powerful second orgasm.

Sarah slipped off of her lover, and laid next to him, both panting with exertion.

"You...my dearest...may take control anytime you want." Jareth said. He turned his body to lay facing her. "What inspired this, my love?"

"Hmmm...well, general horniness I think." She teased. "Plus, just trying new things."

"Such a vixen, my Champion." He gathered her in his arms. "Now, let's get some sleep."

A few hours later, as light was peeking though the windows, Jareth was jarred awake by a summons. "Damn it." He sat up. "Sarah, pet." He touched her cheek. she was sleeping soundly but he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye.

Her eyes fluttered and opened. The look on his face caused her to come alert and sit up." What is it?"

He got out of bed and grabbed his discarded clothing. "I have to go. My father just called me. I wish I could ignore it, but when it's him, I can't."

"Is it about the mediating thing?" She stretched her arms up, then laid them over her knees and pulled her legs in.

He stilled and looked at her. He wanted nothing more than to toss everything back on the floor and join her under the blankets. "I fear it is. Tell me now. Are we continuing the courtship? Perhaps I can get some concessions, like a few days here and there away."

Sarah looked up him through her lashes. "I think it's safe to say, I would like to continue seeing you. My dad, well, he will need time. I'm not willing to lose you, or give you up. We'll work it out."

Jareth sat on the bed and hugged her tight, kissing her as much as he could before he had to go. "Even going to see my father, I'm so happy, love. I can face anything now. I will contact as soon as know anything." A few more kisses as he got up and backed away, slowly pulling himself from her and fading until her hands were touching empty air dropped to the bed.

"I love you." She called out hoping he heard.

A whisper of a breeze touched her ear. "I love you too, always."  
***********************************************************************************

A/N Thank you all for reading, reviewing and enjoying! Only 3-4 parts left on this one!

My LFFL family, you're the best support any writer could want! Hugs!


	11. Chapter 11

Jareth appeared in the outer offices of his father's study. The door to the inner sanctum was of coursed heavily shielded.

"Goblin King." His father's female assistant stood and curtseyed. She feigned looking at the floor, but was really eyeing the handsome bastard son of her liege. For that is what he was called behind his back but many, and to his face by a few, including his father.

"Mariana." Jareth respectfully gave her a bow of his head. She was beautiful, as all The High King's assistants were. Everyone was well aware The High King used them for far more than paperwork.

It was a ticket to being introduced to the wealthy friends and underlings within the court, and who could blame them for wanting to not be servants their entire lives when they could marry well and live a leisurely life?

Jareth certainly couldn't. He was just far more stubborn than to be manipulated into marrying a woman his father chose. His father certainly offered many times, even though few women truly wanted to be so far away from the High Kingdom, they would do so, if the king himself ordered it.

"Your father has been waiting. You know how he feels about the summoned being late." She reminded him tersely.

"I had things to do I couldn't just drop. He should know that, as a king himself." Jareth shot back.

I _mpudent wench._

After standing in the uncomfortable silence for several minutes, his father's door opened.

Jareth knew what his father was doing.

 _I made him wait, he makes me wait. Always with the mind games, father._

Jareth strode in, standing silently in front of the desk as his father was still writing.

The High King, Jevan, was a tall broad man, with silver hair and bright blue eyes. This day he had his hair pulled back as he casually ignored his son, silently punishing Jareth's lateness.

Finally, finally...he looked up. His sharp eyes taking note of Jareth's disheveled appearance. "You're late."

"I apologize, Father. I was above." There was no sense in lying. The High King would know.

The silver haired monarch shook his head and picked up his, pen. "Yes. You stink of it." He said before starting to write again.

Feeling rebellious, Jareth flopped into the chair across from his father. He twisted into his favorite position, one leg over the arm.

"Enough with this please. What do you want of me?"

Jevan snorted derisively. "Where shall I start?"

"Father. We both have things to attend to."

Jareths father smirked. "How goes the courtship? Your lady, Susan is it? She is lovely, for a human girl. I can understand your...distractions. Even I enjoy the taste of something exotic now and then."

"You know her name." Jareth growled through gritted teeth. "You'll be thrilled to know we have resumed our relationship...after a brief pause. Family issues. For her, obviously. Mine is just fantastic. Loving, kind, all of that."

"Please. Must you whine? You have a kingdom of your own. Not exactly a pauper. I would say I've been rather generous."

His father's words echoed through The Goblin King's head.

 _I wonder where I've heard that before. So nice to know the fruit doesn't travel far from the branch. Rather sobering. I need to stop saying that immediately._

"Anyway, as you know you are expected to go mediate between The Winter King and The Ogres. Being as that old fool is a friend of yours and the ogres are rough creatures you're more suited to...communicate with, it shouldn't be too difficult. Ephram expects you in 3 days in the Snow Castle. I'd advise you to dress warmly. I'm certain he'll have enough furs waiting once you arrive that you'll be able to bear the cold."

" I had hoped.." Jareth began.

"No, Jareth. I cannot put it off any longer. Surely the girl can wait a few months. I know humans have short attention spans, but if she truly loves you she'll be fine. Unless of course she gets hit by one of those horrid metal boxes they like to roam around in. Wouldn't that be a shame."

He said it in such a way Jareth knew his father would be quite satisfied if something happened to her before she could marry even a illegitimate son of his. "I would kill you, Father, if something happened to her and I had so much a whisper or a rumor you had a hand in it."

This caused the old man to laugh. "Oh my son, you amuse me so. I have no desire to harm a single hair on her lovely head. I just don't understand why all this...drama. Just go get the girl, marry her and quit making such a fuss. You have every right. Just claim her. A word of advice, make sure she is never as powerful as you, or you might find the hilt of a iron dagger between your shoulder blades. Foolish child, all hung up on the human notions like your mother, that your aunt filled your head with. Love...bah. Ridiculous."

"You liked her enough to steal her away and bed her." Jareth reminded him.

"Like I said, I enjoy exotic treats." Jevan countered. "Silly woman. Her human half was her downfall."

"Perhaps it will be my salvation. Once Sarah is by my side, she will be one of us, with the power and lifespan afforded our kind." Jareth reminded him.

The High King's smile only got bigger. "Your kind, not mine. However, it's good enough for a kingdom full of goblins and ragtag creatures. If it wasn't for that blasted maze, you wouldn't matter at all. Fucking gods and their idiotic creations. And their "only one in a generation will have the power to control the Labyrinth" rule. And I'm cursed that it had to be you."

"You're just jealous it's not you, Father. All your power, and you can't have the one thing you want more than anything else. The magic in that "blasted maze" that only I can use. Even in your brief tenure as Goblin King, you never connected to it as I have. Jareth sneered across the desk.

The High King stood. "Don't test be, boy. You're too uppity for your own good. So go on and be ready to go to The Winter Kingdom in 75 hours. Go to your sweet little peach and gorge yourself upon her. Get your fill and when I call for you to travel, do NOT dare be late."

Jareth got to his feet. "Yes, Father."

 _I despise you._

His father's brow twitched. Jareth knew he was listening to his thoughts. The Goblin King was typically well guarded, but he let that leak out. It was not a gift his father shared with others, due to the distinct advantage it gave him, but Jareth knew. And it bothered him that Jareth knew any of his secrets.

"You're dismissed." The High King waved him away.

Jareth fled as fast as he could, and as far as he could, back to his castle at the edge of the underground.

Jevan thought a moment, his lips curving into a devious smile.

"Mariana, I need to dictate a letter, and send for Shadyn. I have a little favor to ask of him."

He laughed to himself. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a good mood, Sarah practically bounced down the street. She had slept in, took a long shower, and got in a good workout. Her body practically tingled with energy and excitement. Jareth was good for her psyche, that was for sure.

As she reached to open the door, a man was there, holding it closed. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes so black she could barely discern his pupils. Dressed in all black, draped in a black leather overcoat. "Sarah Williams?"

 _Odd clothes for midsummer_ , Sarah thought.

He reached out and touched her, and his touch practically burned. The unpleasant crawling sensation reverberated all over.

He was underground. She was used to it now, and could sense it. But unlike Jareth or any other she had met in his kingdom, this man was decidedly not welcoming. She instinctually wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you and why are you here?"

His smirk wasn't cute like Jareth's, it was condescending, and nasty. "Ah. Yes. Well then. No sense being coy is there?" He felt her awareness.

The man held out an envelope. "I am merely delivering a message, little one. No need to worry. Not this time anyway. His Majesty simply requested I give this to you."

Sarah knew the man wasn't talking about Jareth. This was from his father. She had briefly met him at the ball in the spring, Jareth being required to introduce her. He had looked her over, licked his lips, and gave her formal welcome, then turned his head to other guests.

Sarah took it gingerly. The man, enjoying his game, stroked one finger over hers, and a feeling of revulsion washed over her. Then he laughed. "Farewell, sweet thing."

She blinked and he was gone.

Shaking her head, she went inside and waved at the doorman who had been watching, concerned. "It's fine."

He nodded and she kept going up the stairs and got into her apartment as quickly as possible. Jareth had never explicitly said, but she knew he had put some sort of magical net over her home to keep her safe when she was there. She had read a book in his library about courtship one weekend, and learned such things were usually done.

She made some tea and sat down at the table, contemplating the large fancy envelope. Her name written in in a script that was strong, and pressed down hard upon the paper. She felt compelled to open it but was able to resist, thanks to The Goblin King's instructions, she knew it was spelled.

Finally, she took a deep breath and broke the seal, pulling the thick paper out and unfolding it.

 _Miss Williams_

 _I hope this note finds you well. I would hate to think the beloved of my dear son would be anything but hale and hearty._

 _I feel I should be honest with you. I am concerned for you. While Jareth is of course very dear to me, I know him better than anyone._

 _You see, I fear there is some information he has kept from you, about your place in our world, about The Claiming, and that he may be playing you for a fool._

 _You see, it is his right to claim you, as The Labyrinth's only Champion of this generation, whether you comply or not, and I worry that if you refuse him, he will take you against your will._

 _He is capricious, and selfish. Not exactly evil, but not the good, kind benevolent monarch he lets on about._

 _Please be wary. I only am thinking of your best interests. If you turn him away, please contact me immediately so I can protect you, I would be the only one who could._

 _His wrath can be deadly, if he turns on you._

 _I wish you nothing but all the happiness above or below._

 _High King Jevan of The Underground._

Sarah sat the note down carefully. She didn't react in the way she knew The high King would be aware of, with all the magic that was woven in every aspect of the letter. The paper, the ink, the wax seal. If she were to violently crumple it up, or burn it, he would know.

She got up and backed away, until she was in the living room, and wrapped her fingers around her necklace. "Jareth, I need you."

A few minutes later he appeared. "Sorry love I was in the bath what..." He stopped and was completely still. "Was my father here? This whole place reeks of his magic!"

Jareth was livid. How dare he.

She stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. "No. He sent me a letter. It's in the kitchen."

Jareth practically flew into the next room. He spied the folded paper on the table, but didn't touch it.

"He'll know I saw it if I do, damn it. The insufferable ass. Do me a favor, and copy it to a plain piece of paper."

Sarah wasn't sure what to say. The words in the letter shook her. She didn't want them to, but they did."I...i'm not sure."

"Sarah.." His eyes softened. "Please love, don't let him affect you. This is what he wants. Please." He implored her.

Her mouth tightened but she agreed to do it. She unfolded the paper and grabbed a notepad, copying it down. When she was finished she handed it to him and walked out of the room to gather her thoughts.

She sat on the couch and waited. She knew Jareth read very fast, so after 10 minutes and he didn't come to where she was, she slowly got up and went back. He was sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"Jareth?" She just stood in the doorway.

His head snapped up and took her in. Her huge eyes, clasped hands, the nervous lip biting.

The bastard had shaken her confidence in him. He opened his thoughts and projected clearly.

 _If I could kill you, I surely would, you petty, evil man. How dare you?!"_

All he felt was a pleased silence.

"Sarah...you cannot take in one single word that comes from him. He dislikes you on principle, but his hatred for me runs far deeper. This wasn't about you at all. Don't let him get into your head."

"What's "The Claiming" Jareth?" She asked, making air quotes around the words.

"A stupid tradition I'm fighting against with every fiber of my being, because I don't want that sort of life. I want our union to be real, loving, and sacred to us." Jareth closed in and grabbed her arms, his eyes pleading. "I love you Sarah, and you told me you loved me. I am the opposite of him and want to be so in every way I can. All of *that* is how he is. Not me.

I am no angel and I have my selfish ways, I have always been honest with you about that. But I would never, ever hurt you. Even if you rejected me and turned me away. I swear on that.

My mother suffered until they as good as killed her, though I get the blame for it, then they killed my aunt. Her whole family is exiled to the other side of the underground and I can't ever even contact them, my own blood. He is doing this to me, not you.

He wants me to choose one of his simpering synophants, put her in power so she can do away with me somehow."

Her face relaxed slightly. "But still, what is it?"

"Can we sit?"

She agreed and they sat on the couch facing each other.

"The Claiming is a decree, that once a generation, a human girl can become The Champion, making her The Mistress of The Labyrinth. As The Master of The Labyrinth, I am given the right to claim you as my bride, regardless of your willingness to comply."

Sarah started to speak but Jareth laid a finger over her lips.

"I did not want that life for you. Forced marriage, forced children, hatred and misery. I cared for you, you were such a lovely young woman, you impressed me and intrigued me for many reasons. Your ability to bend my subjects to your will by just making friends, your kindness. I could have forfeited it, let you alone, and complied with my father's wishes to marry one of his choice. If I had, The Labyrinth would have broken the magic that binds us. "

He touched her face gently. "But you, you were my only chance to avoid such a fate and find real love. I invoked my right to court you, but chose to do so this way, letting you decide, not myself."

He pressed her hand to his chest. "I love you so very much. If you wish me to go, I will. I'll never return is that is what you want. I'll swear on my life, on my kingdom. Please just don't let him get to you. All he wants is me, miserable, and if he has any say, dead."

Sarah rubbed her fingers over the bare skin revealed by his open shirt. "I...I just wish you would have told me all of this."

"I wasn't trying to keep it from you, I just wanted to avoid the whole ugly thing. I hate that it even exists." To Sarah he looked like he wanted to spit out something nasty. "I hate that my father stole my mother and forced her to live like that. He raped her until she was pregnant, then discarded her. She was shut away in a cold dusty wing of his castle, with only 2 servants for company, until she convinced my father to send for her sister, who was a midwife. She died with only my aunt there, cradling me in her arms. I am the evidence of his crimes and the only proof she ever existed in his life. Yet, I'm his blood and he doesn't want to have mine on his hands. It wouldn't look good to the courts, and could cause a call for his removal because killing your offspring is worse than just about any other offense in the underground. But if my wife he chose, were to kill *me* in, shall we say, self defense, knowing the rumors my father has convinced everyone of about me, no one would blink an eye."

"Damn. That's fucked up Jareth." She said.

He turned away and ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me about it."

"Who was that man who gave this to me? He was creepy." Sarah asked.

"Dark hair, tall?" She nodded. "One of my father's assassins. Creepy doesn't begin to cover it. He sent that one because he knew you would tell me and he wanted me afraid. His name is Shadyn, and you don't want to know more except stay far away from him and if he approaches you again call me immediately. Even the act of holding that pendant in your hands will keep him at bay. My father really must think I"m fucking stupid if he thought I would leave you unprotected."

"I'm sorry for letting him get to me. Please just, if there is *anything* I need to know, tell me. I don't like being surprised like that." Sarah answered. Her words surprised him.

"Then you...believe me?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I trust you. You've answered every question honestly all these months. Maybe I shouldn't, and if it was just words, but, between you and I, there is far more than that. I just know. I feel you. Your truth is pretty obvious to me. I know your aren't an angel, and you're tricky, snarky, and certainly petty and selfish sometimes, but seeing this...I sort of get why you would have to be the way you are with everyone else to survive. Just...please, don't keep things from me. You don't have to be that way with me. I hope we can always be honest."

Jareth visibly relaxed. "Agreed."

Sarah got up and kept hold of his hand. ""Let's go get something to eat, then come back here and spend a quiet night in. Sounds like you need it."

"I wholeheartedly concur." He squeezed her hand as he rose.

"What about the letter?"

He smirked. Unlike the other man, Jareth's made her feel extra warm and tingly in the best way. He flicked his wrist and it appeared between his fingers. He then set it afire and made sure the ashes would rain down upon the High King's desk.

"Done. Perhaps it will catch his favorite shirt on fire and he will learn not trifle with myself or you. I truly despise that man. He deserves a long, miserable torturous existence in the deepest dungeons of hell."

Sarah snorted and laughed. "Tell me how you really feel."

"Oh, let me tell you of my earlier meeting. But tomorrow, let us enjoy our time together." He often her is arm, and they left the building as the sun was setting behind the buildings.

Jareth spent the rest of the weekend, with a long kiss goodbye before Sarah left for work Monday morning. He told her his elf aides would have a constant line of communication with the Winter Castle, if she needed to get a hold of him and he wasn't immediately available.

Sarah trudged to work, missing him already. He told it would at least be a week before he may get a few minutes to check in.

It was going to be a long week.

King Jevan waited patiently, knowing his son would be on time for final instructions. He had chosen to meet the younger king in the courtyard.

When Jareth appeared, he was in full regalia, carrying a cape of thick silver fur over his arm. The monster it came from was one Jareth had killed with his own hands, deep in the blackest forests, during his trials. Only 3 men had ever slain one of these creatures, and two of them were standing facing each other.

"Father." Jareth bowed formally, but the malice in his eyes was clear. The incident with the letter would not be spoken of in such formal company, but both knew and understood why Jareth quietly seethed.

The High King handed Jareth several scrolls. "These are maps, settlements, and standing issues as they are. Starting points for the negotiations from each side, and I trust you can find some sort of compromise from each. "

"i will do my best, My Lord Father." Jareth took them. "As decreed by the courts."

"I have confidence you will get this settled posthaste. After all, you have something important to return to. It would be a shame if either party were to develop wandering eyes and hearts. But, as the humans say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, does it not?" His eyes gleamed with nasty mirth, but he would never laugh in a situation such as they were in at the moment. He would save it for later.

Jareth practically shot flames out at him. "So I hear." He could barely get the words out through his clenched mouth.

"Then go now, give all involved the regards of the High King."

"As you command...Father." Jareth bowed once more and was gone to perform his duties.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been far more than one week.

In fact it had been nearly 3.

Sarah had received a note once a week faithfully, sending word that Jareth was fine, working hard at negotiations, proclaiming his love, and that he missed her. Each came with a single rose. Not crystal encased like those she had upon her dress in their vase, but all three were still alive and well.

She wished silently that it would all be over soon. She didn't say it out loud, because it would make things hard on Jareth. He explained her wish magic only pertained to him and The Goblin Kingdom, so any magical doings she might partake in could have unexpected consequences in the situation he was currently in.

So she caught up with friends, with her summer reading list, and did a great deal of walking around the city.

Her family when to California for a couple of weeks, visiting Karen's family. They suspended Toby's grounding since it had already been planned. They had been back a couple of days and Sarah planned on making the month trek to see them before school started again for her brother.

So she settled in for another night of pizza and television. It was Friday, and she just wanted to relax.

As she searched the channels for something interesting there was a knock on the door.

"Well there goes that idea." She got up and looked through the peephole.

"What the..?"

She opened it to Toby, carrying a backpack.

"Toby?"

"Can I stay here for a few days?"

He walked in a collapsed in her couch and ran his hands through his hair as he sat back.

"How come you didn't call...wait do mom and dad know you're here?"

"Nope. They had a business dinner, or something. I just left. We fought all day and I had to get out."

"Well, Toby you're always welcome, but you need to call mom and dad they'll be frantic with worry!"

"Chill out. I left 'em a note."

Sarah sighed. "You can't just run away from home. You need to call."

"Trust me, they don't care. Well dad doesn't. He flat out told me if I can't adhere to what he says I can leave. So I left." Toby replied. "Can I have some pizza? I'm starved."

"Yes, but we need to discuss this, and Dad didn't mean it, he w as just upset. He loves you so much."

Toby stopped mid-chew. "Then he needs to give me the respect he keeps harping on."

"Toby!" Sarah couldn't believe the words coming out of her brother's mouth. Granted he was a 14 year old boy. "What the hell is wrong with you. You *know* dad loves you. Why are you being like this?"

"He...hit me, Sar. I couldn't..." Toby dropped his pizza. She could see tears in his eyes.

Sarah was shocked. Her father was traditional, but not *that* traditional. No matter how much he ever yelled or scolded, he never struck his kids nor believed in physical violence.

"I'm sorry Toby. Still you need to work it out. You can cool off for the weekend here but after that you need to go home. I'm sure he's sorry." Sarah sat next to him and put an arm around him. "It'll be okay."

"You think Jareth would let me go live in his castle? I could work for him." Toby wiped his face.

"No, I don't think that would be something he would agree to. You can't just escape and forget, sweetie. I know it's tempting." She gave him a half smile. "Besides he's not there right now. He has business underground he's attending to. I haven't seen him in weeks myself."

"Oh. Too bad."

The phone rang and Sarah jumped up to answer it.

It was Karen, frantic.

Sarah calmed her by letting her know Toby was there.

"Your father is...Sarah I've never seen him like this. He so angry, but he is silent. He is just sitting in the dark in his study, drinking." Karen whispered. "I'm honestly afraid. Not of him, but...there is something very wrong here. It's beyond this thing with Toby."

"Do you think it's this thing with Jareth? Be honest, Karen." Sarah asked, hesitant.

"I honestly don't know what is wrong. I've been trying to get him to see someone, a psychologist, even to go see his doctor. He's changed recently. He's always been tough, but fair. Now it's..." her voiced drifted off. "Anyway, I'll come and get Toby on Monday, Sarah. As long as he is safe. Just don't let him wander the city by himself It's bad enough he walked to your apartment from the bus station."

"Definitely work on that." Sarah urged. She didn't say anything out loud so as not to upset her brother, but she felt her stomach tighten in sudden dread. Her father was tough, and strict, but that he had struck her brother bothered her for a few reasons. Not just because it was wrong, but because it was not something her father would ever do. So she thought.

"Thank you for taking him in for a few days, Sarah. I'm sorry you're getting dragged into this. We love you."

"Love you guys too. I'll call you tomorrow." Sarah hung up the phone.

"Guess what? "She said brightly to Toby. "Your mom says it's okay as long as you stay around here. We can watch a bunch of movies and eat junk food. So let's find a movie to watch and dig in to the pizza! I have ice cream in the freezer too. Rocky road!"

"Sounds good to me. Got any horror movies or are they all fantasy stories?" Toby went to her shelf with her DVD's on it and began pulling them out.

"There are a few, but maybe we should go for a comedy. Grab the box with the Mel Brooks movies and bring it over here. Time to start getting you into the classics."

"Oh ugh. come on." He reluctantly grabbed the box and sat next to her. "Old movies?"

Sarah took out Young Frankenstein. "You'll love them. Trust me."

She was right. Toby passed out in the middle of the 3 movie, so she turned everything off, threw a blanket over him, and went to bed. Listening to her brother laugh was wonderful. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed himself so fully. She was glad she could do that for him.

She went to bed smiling for the first time in 3 weeks.

She called Karen the next morning, and asked if she could take Toby to a movie and lunch, which Karen approved. She sounded odd and distracted, her mind elsewhere. Sarah asked if anything was wrong and Karen waved her concerns away.

She got Toby to get up take a shower and get dressed, and took him to see his favorite kind of flick, a double feature of cheesy zombie horror movies. Next was a big late lunch which for her at least doubled as dinner, letting him have his fill of burgers and fries. Sarah marveled that after eating a tub of popcorn and a monster soda that he could wolf down all that food. She made him accompany her with a walk around the park to burn off a few calories.

 _Ahh to be 14 with that metabolism._

They made it back to her apartment as it was getting dark, where Sarah had planned on a couple of more comedies and an early bedtime for both of them.

It had been a good day, but a tiring one. She figured she would make up for it by taking him to a couple of museums the next day, if Karen agreed, which she likely would.

When she got into the apartment she saw there were several messages on the machine. Toby went intot he bathroom and shut the door, and Sarah pressed the button.

It was Karen's voice. "Sarah..oh God..Sarah. I'm at the hospital with your father. Something has happened. They don't know much yet. I had to go grocery shopping, and when I came home your father was unconscious on the floor. They say he may have had a massive heart attack, maybe a stroke, they just don't know. He wasn't breathing and they had to do CPR. They got his heart started but...please come home. Bring Toby. St. Anne's Memorial. Please."

There were 3 others saying essentially the same thing.

"TOBY!" Sarah yelled though the bathroom door.

After a minute opened it. "What's up?"

She was frantic. "Get your stuff. We need to get over to the garage to get the car. Dad is in the hospital and we need to go. NOW."

Within 20 minutes they were in the car, Sarah driving as fast as was safely possible towards home.

As they approached the hospital, Sarah tried not to panic.

"What if...what if dad dies?" Toby asked. He had been silent almost the whole trip.

Truthfully she was afraid of the same thing. "He'll be fine Toby. Don't let yourself think those things. They'll treat him and he'll be up and around soon. Dad is tough."

"But if he does, I mean, I know I've been..it's my fault."

"No, it's not. Toby. It's no ones fault. These things happen. Dad is in a high pressure job. He ate too much red meat. Drank too much scotch. Smoked cigars. All sorts of things. It wasn't you. He loves you." She got a tag from the parking attendant to put in her window, then parked the car. "Let's go. Your mom is waiting."

As they walked to the building, Sarah held her brother close and guided them inside. She kept smiling at him re-assuredly so not to show how scared and panicky she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXC

It had been 3 weeks, and they had made little headway. The Ogres were stubborn and The Winter King spent much of the time drunk.

Jareth liked the old man, but it was getting on his nerves. Kind Ephram keep cancelling the sessions and The Goblin King had at this point, spent most of his stay in his rooms staring at the fireplace, daydreaming of Sarah.

He had read every book on the shelf in his borrowed suite several times, and had in the past 3 or 4 days changed up the scenery of his reading and fireplace staring to the old library that hadn't added to their collection of reading material in far too long.

The ogres were becoming frustrated and on the verge of declaring war. The most diplomatic activity Jareth had been doing is trying to prevent it.

"Goblin King, we appreciate your efforts, but we *need* that land. Much of our kingdom is barren, that strip of fertile ground will go a long way to feed our people. Our residents are all subsisting on what we can trade from your Kingdom and a few other generous monarchs, and a small population of game that does not go very far without wiping out the herds for future generations, The Winter King wanders around the castle swigging wine! We offered what we could afford to lease the lands, we have nothing else to offer."

"I understand that, Prince Herok. If you need more grain delivered perhaps I can.." He began.

"Let's face it, Jareth. Your father would dearly love to see the ogres disappear. We are a "lower" species after all. But I will accept a shipment of grain, as I have no choice but to humble myself. At least our children will have bread and porridge to survive a while longer."

"It will be done, I'll send word immediately. Lord Ephram is a good man and I am not certain what my father's stance on this is. He also could be ordering Ephram to hold out until you simply give up. It's not unheard of, this tactic."

It was well known among the lower kingdoms The Goblin King was far from his father's favorite, and vice versa. It was one of the reasons he was trusted among them. "Then what are we to do?" The Ogre Prince asked. "What choice do we have?"

"The Underground army would destroy you all if they were called in, and no one wants to see that here." Jareth assured him. "I will try to speak to Ephram this day."

They all stood. Jareth reached out and the ogre engulfed it with his own larger one. "Thank you, Lord Jareth."

He was walking towards the elusive Lord Ephram's chambers when he felt it. A ripple of fear that was not his own.

He stopped in his tracks. "Sarah." He closed his eyes and reached out. The distance form his kingdom and her both muted the sensations, but it was there. Fear, panic, worry.

Somethig was very wrong.

He rushed to The Winter King's rooms and pounded on the door..

After a moment th door cracked open.

He flew in to find the old king sitting in front of the fire sipping wine. "Jareth, I..."

"Ephram, please. I need to leave. We need to get this done. My betrothed, she is...in need of me."

"You are wondering why, aren't you. I have no issue with the Ogres, Lord Jareth. You know this. But your father..."

"Fuck my father." Jareth blurted out. "I'm so tired of my life revolving around trying to please a man who will never be satisfied. Ephram I beg of you, settle this, or call for a moratorium, something. I need to leave as soon as I can. I will return, but...there is something wrong."

"You've been spending far too much time among the humans, Jareth. Such language." Ephram took a long pull of wine. "Anyway...I would end this tomorrow if I could. I've been ordered to draw it out as long as possible. Even I must answer to your father, Jareth."

"He is only doing it to play with my life." Jareth pointed out. "He couldn't care less if thousands of ogres starve to death, as long as I'm unhappy."

"Perhaps I have an idea. If you're willing to play along. It can delay things a week or two. You know I want to give the ogres that land, Jareth. I wanted to forgo all of this, but your father insisted we negotiate and get as much from the ogres and necessary. And you know what he wants."

"The mines. He wants the one thing ogres have. He doesn't even want possession he wants the ogres to do all the work and hand all the gold over to him. And if he presses enough..."

Ephram took a deep pull of wine. "He'll get the ogres to hand over the mines to me for the land so we would be technically in charge but of course most will go to the royal coffers, the ogres will make a pittance in royal wage, and be unable to buy seed, and the land goes fallow anyway. Your father is...not a nice man."

Jareth snorted derisively. "What do you propose?"

"As of this moment I'm not feeling well, Jareth, and believe I will need a week or two to recover. This will give you time with your little mortal, and time to contemplate the next step. He is obviously trying to get you to rush this through with as quick of a solution as possible thinking you will hang the ogres out to dry for your betrothed. I have my spies hard at work for anything that will make your father back away. We need more time and the ogres are running out."

"I'm sending a shipment of grain to the ogres." Jareth told him.

"Aye. I will match that and send a load vegetables and tubers. I will call my healer and have him confirm my terrible illness. He is intensely loyal."

Jareth stood and bowed his head. "Lord Ephram. I will await the announcement of postponement in my suite and be ready to depart."

"Many Blessings upon you and your beloved, Jareth."  
************************************************************************************

Sarah paced back and forth as Toby sat in a chair staring at his shoes. It had been hours and no word. Karen stood staring out the window watching the sun rise. The doctors suggested they get some rest but none could sleep.

"I wish..." Sarah whispered, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She missed Jareth, and she was terrified her father would die. She just wanted someone to put their arms around her and make her feel safe. And the two men who were always able to do that weren't there.

The elevator dinged behind her and she sighed. "I just don't want to be alone right now."

Arms wrapped around her. "You are never alone." a warm voice said in her ear.

Sarah gasped and turned in his arms. "Jareth! How did you..!"

"I felt your distress. I was able to work something out. I took the liberty of listening to your machine and with a little help, was able to find where you were and rushed here as fast as I could. How is your father?" Jareth asked as he stroked her hair and face, his eyes full of concern.

"We don't know. They got him stabilized but that's the last we heard. He's been in surgery for hours." Sarah answered, trying not to sob.

"Oh my love. I'm here. It will be alright." Jareth cradled her against his chest. letting her cry as she needed.

He spied Toby sitting in the chair nearby. "How are you, Toby?" He inquired to the boy.

Toby looked up. The distress in his eyes obvious. "It's my fault."

"Toby..." Sarah started to speak.

"Well it is! You know it!" Mom knows it! Why shouldn't he know it too!" He got up and fled to the bathroom nearby.

Karen had watched him go, sad for her son. "I just don't know what to do. To say. He keeps repeating that no matter what I tell him."

Jareth offered an arm to Sarah's stepmother, who took a quick hug and stepped away. "May I speak with him, Mrs. Williams?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. And please, it's Karen. Thank you. For coming I mean, and...trying. With Toby." She wrapped and arm around Sarah as Jareth stepped back. "We'll be okay here."  
*********************

When Jareth entered the restroom he sealed the door behind him to be able to talk to the boy privately. "Toby?"

He heard quiet sobbing in the far stall. He could have opened it easily locked or unlocked but would not invade Toby's privacy like that.

"Toby, it's Jareth. I need to speak to you." He leaned against the wall.

"Don't bother, Jay, just go away. I'm a terrible son and person."

"Oddly enough, Toby, I understand the conflicts between father and son more than you could ever know. I will tell you something I've learned. We all make choices. Fathers have choices too. They can choose how they treat their offspring and some choose to treat them horribly. Now, I don't believe that was your father's intention at all, but, he most certainly had ideas of what he wanted his son to be. and unfortunately for both of you, you couldn't be that." Jareth said.

"And it made him have a heart attack." Toby said.

"No, Toby. What caused your father's illness was not your doing. From what I've observed, and what Sarah has told me, your father lives a very intense, very high pressure life. His job, not taking enough time away, all the stress, and knowing something of human physiology, even genetics could play a part. You can't make a person have a heart attack just by disappointing them."

"Does your dad hate you too?" Toby sniffed.

The stall door unlocked and Toby stepped out, wiping his face with sleeve.

"My father's despises me, Toby, for many reasons. Not the least of which is my very existence. However, your father loves you. He wanted you. This I know. Unique to our shared past, I know your parents doted upon you, both of them. "

Maybe he did, but he doesn't now." Toby said stubbornly.

Jareth laid and arm on Toby's shoulder, leaned in and looked him in the eye. "Yes, he does. I believe you will discover him changed after this, and perhaps he will be able to tell you himself. Near death does this for people. Make that which clouds their vision clear. He may not always agree with your choices, but I know a warrior's spirit when I meet one. He would fight for you, would *die* to protect you if that's what it took. I have much respect for your father."

"I don't know..." Toby sighed.

"Will you trust me?" Jareth said. "Your mother and your sister need your strength now. You all need each other's strength."

Toby said nothing for a moment, then slowly nodded. "I trust you."

"Good." Jareth dropped his hands. "Shall we go then?"

"Is he going to die?" Toby blurted. "You have magic, can you save him?"

"I am not allowed to interfere with the natural order of human lives, Tobias. I can say while I feel much death in this place, none of it seems to be connected to your family. I take it as a good sign."

"You can feel death?" Toby was surprised.

Jareth steered him towards the door and opened it. "It's hard to explain. Death is not what humans think it is, it's not the ending most assume. It's...a doorway. I can feel it open, hear the call. I do not hear your father's name upon the lips of those who open it and do the calling."

"Oh. Okay." The two entered the waiting area just as the doctor was leaving, having just talked to Karen and Sarah.

Karen was crying." Oh Toby! He's going to be okay!" She hugged her son to her tightly. "It was bad, but they were able to repair most of the damage!"

"Most wonderful news to hear." Jareth said. Sarah rushed to his arms, once more crying into his chest.

"They said he is going to have to make a lot of life changes, but if he follows orders, he will be able to make a full recovery." She told him through her tears.

"Can we see him?" Toby asked his mother.

"He is still in recovery, but soon." She promised. "We'll wait right here, okay?"

Toby nodded.

Jareth helped guide everyone to chairs and they sat, waiting for the nurses to come and lead them back to where Robert was resting from surgery.  
********************

That evening at the Williams' home, after being forced to leave by the doctors and nurses to go get rest, Karen got Toby to sleep and collapsed into be herself.

Downstairs, Jareth cradled Sarah against himself as he curled on the couch together.

"Will you stay here with me?" She asked him as she nuzzled int ohis chest. "You smell so good. I missed you."

"I have a few days reprieve. It's a long story and irrelevant considering what you are dealing with. We can speak about it later. You need sleep."

"I need you" Sarah replied. She draped over him and kissed him deeply. "Please. Love me."

"Sarah..." He was tempted. "Come." He got up and swept her into his arms. Carrying her up the stairs and into her old room like she weighed nothing.

"I want nothing more, but you do need rest. I understand that primal drive after these kinds of events, to affirm life. Any other time I would ravish you and vice versa, but now..." with a little magic she was in her pajamas, and he in a pair of cotton sleep pants.

He pulled the covers back on the guest bed and placed Sarah under them, then crawled in and pulled her close. "Tonight, you will sleep." He placed a finger on her forehead and she yawned, instantly sleepy.

"You did it again, didn't you." Sarah said as she snuggled into his chest.

"Yes. Now, sleep." He commanded. And she did.

Jareth soon followed, content to just be next to her. to be there for her, with her, when she needed him.

 **Finally got it done. Let's just say I've been writer's version of "cockblocked" for a while. One thing after another.**

 **Thank you to all who read, review, and enjoy! Much love to every single one of you!**


End file.
